Choosing a Destiny
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: Todos tenemos sueños sin realizar y el de L, no es el atrapar a Kira a toda costa, sino el de casarse y tener a un bebé. ¿Qué pasa cuando en un momento de sentimentalismo le dice esto a Light?:::YAOI:::LightxL:::MPREG::: Chap14 Listo!
1. El final

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

**"Choosing a Destiny"  
**Por Ludra-Jenova(S.L.E)

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

**:::+:::+Notas de Ludra+:::+:::+**

Hiya!!!!! nOn mi ser Ludra, bueno pues aquí toy ahora en esta sección de Death Note jejejejejejejejeje¿por qué? Pos como todos los demás fics, me encanta ese anime/manga, aunque actualmente ya lo terminé leyendo el manga (ahora me falta el anime XP), me fascinó!!!! Y apartir de aquí hay Spoilers, así que si no quieres leerlos ignora las letras en cursiva de estas notas y cuando estén normal, es que ya se acabaron los spoilers n-n

Bueno en primer lugar hago esto porque actualmente no hay muchos fics DN yaoi+Mpreg, actualmente solamente he encontrado dos y la verdad estoy muy desilusionada u-u. _Además también la mayoría de los fics radican antes de que L se muera y a la verdad está bien que pos no se pueden hacer fics muy felices por esa razón la cual SÉ como yo que lo ODIAN (sí porque tuvo que morir L!!!!! POR QUÉ???!!!!! Bueno eso lo hace chido, pero la fan adoradora de L hace que quieras matar al escritor por eso XO…pero bueno, ahhhh uno tiene que aceptarlo, además es lo chido…aún así, NO L!!!!!!!!! TT-TT) de que L se muere y bueno en realidad me agradaron unos cuantos (yo también hago cosas tristes y me encanta leer algunas tristes n-n)…pero termine aborreciéndolos!!!! La mayoría son así y terminé enojada porque la mayoría son IGUALES!!!!! Son felices por un rato y ya después no, porque no hacen algo…diferente, okay, entiendo, el problema es la MALDITA muerte de L, lo que impide eso…pero realmente jamás creí que por primera vez en mi vida no quisiera leer uno que tuviera un final triste!!!!! Quiero uno que tenga un final feliz!!!! O que tenga algún giro!!! Otra cosa diferente!!!! Por ahí leí unos que son los que por ahora me gustan e igual cuando tenga internet les haré llegar mi gusto por su fic en un review n-n, pero en realidad, de cómo 30, no más me han gustado como 5 o 10; eso no quiere decir que algunos de esos estén mal escritos ni nada (aunque si habían u-u) sino quiero diferentes!!!! Demasiada tristeza, quiero algunos con finales felices por favor!!!! En fin u-u…_

Bueno por lo mismo por tantos fics DN yaoi tristes quiero hacer uno diferente, no obstante, no dejaré aparte la angustia XDDD hahahahaha, me encanta. Como sea, aquí en este les pongo una explicación de algunos significados que he creado para la cuestión del embarazo; actualmente es un mundo que yo creé y empezaré a utilizarlo en los fics adecuándolos a las historias. Este no será un AU (Universo alterno), no más adecuo mis términos a los de la historia, esto principalmente fue hecho para un fic _"In the edge of the end"_ de Naruto que estoy haciendo y ahí no expliqué unas cosas (luego las explicaré en una actualización) que pondré aquí para que no tengan dudas, de cualquier forma ahí me dicen si tienen.

Por cierto esta primera entrega es más notas y significados que historia, lo siento, pero el segundo capítulo será más historia, esto siempre lo hago cuando comienza un fic, los significados, disclaimer y demás solamente son puestos aquí y los motivos que me llevaron para empezar esta historia.

Por favor aprenderse o familiarizarse con los términos para que no se confundan en algunos capítulos, aunque aquí no será MUY necesario, pero pronto implicaré esto en todos mis fics Mpreg que haga apartir de hoy (y principalmente el de Naruto), por si ahí quieren leer algunos de mis fics, pos ahí chencan mi Bio.

Bueno esto ya se hizo muy largo y todavía faltan lo demás, así que aquí le corto y nos vemos en la notas finales.

**  
+:::+:::+Simbología+:::+:::+**

******"…palabras en negrita…"**  
Éstas son usadas para decir que el personaje está hablando.

**_'…palabras en cursiva…'_  
** Éstas son usadas para decir que el personaje está pensando

**«…palabras…»  
S**ustituyen a las comillas y quieren decir que la palabra dentro no es del todo cierta o para enfatizar en ella como lo harían las comillas.

******_-…palabras…-_**  
Éstas significan que la voz está airosa o no se tiene claro de donde proviene ni de quien es, también da un tono de misticismo a la oración.

**MAYÚSCULAS  
** Éstas quieren decir que el personaje levantó la voz o para hacer énfasis en alguna palabra con un tono recio

******  
+:::+:::+Disclaimer+:::+:::+**

Los personajes de Death Note son propiedad de sus dueños originales, este fic y la idea entre algunos personajes originales es lo único que me pertenece, además está hecho sin fines de lucro y más bien por fanatismo y gusto personal.

******  
+:::+:::+Warnings+:::+:::+**

Este fic es ******Y-A-O-I**, relaciones entre hombre-hombre, homosexualismo, slash, amor de chicos, gay, BL, entre más significados. Así que sino te gusta favor de no leerle y encontrar fics a tu gusto (quejas por ello serán ignoradas y borradas, por ello es este aviso). Con contenido ******MPREG** (embarazo masculino), si te gusta el yaoi pero no el mpreg, favor de no leerle también y buscar otro con sus gustos yaoi (tampoco se aceptarán quejas de esto).

******  
+:::+:::+Significados+:::+:::+**

Por la cuestión de que son varios y muy largos, los cambié a mi Bio, favor de ir ahí y leerlos para familiarizarse con los términos, están casi al último con el título de _"Información sobre mis fics" _Grax! n-n

* * *

**♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥**

******¡Disfrútenlo!**  
_L.M.N aka S.L.E_

**♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥**

* * *

En el mundo mortal existen tres leyes, la de vida, la de muerte y la del destino. Todos los seres humanos escogen su destino, ellos van decidiendo a lo largo de su periodo de existencia y cada decisión hecha puede conducirlos a un bello final como a uno trágico. 

Sólo existe un principio el cual no puede ser alterado por ellos, su alma. Cuando nace un ser humano su alma esta dividida, para llegar a ser uno en armonía debe encontrar a su otra mitad, su otro yo o en otras palabras…a su pareja.

Sin embargo, no importando tus decisiones, hay líneas de destino que no importa cual rumbo tomes, llegarás a encontrar a tu otra mitad, no obstante, las leyes de la vida o la muerte estarán ahí también y dependiendo de cada uno, podrán llegar a ser uno en la vida o morir y continuar…incompletos.

La vida está llena de decisiones y lo más anhelante para el ser humano, es encontrar su otra parte, no obstante, los tiempos han cambiado; cada día más humanos incompletos viven en la tierra, creyendo ser felices con ideales y metas mundanas hechas por ellos mismos y poco a poco la verdadera esencia de ellos se va perdiendo. Viven su tristeza entre mentiras de felicidad mientras dentro de su ser llora por el vacío a su lado.

Pocos son los que llegan a encontrar su mitad y son realmente felices, tanto así como para poder llegar a contarlos con los dedos.

Triste es la realidad de los seres humanos. Ellos lo han escogido así sin saber y nadie puede cambiarlo, más que ellos mismos.

Cada uno escoge su destino…como aquel brillante chico quien decidió mantener su mirada afuera del aula en lugar de prestar atención a su clase; ahí fue cuando una línea de destino comenzó…una como nunca antes.

_'¿Una libreta?´_

* * *

**♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥**

* * *

Light observó la pantalla de la computadora no realmente prestando atención a ella, su mente divagaba más bien en como genial su plan iba. Una leve sonrisa triunfal se mostró en su cara. 

_'Ya falta poco Ryuuzaki'_ se decía mentalmente mientras observaba al detective hablar con Watari. Varias discusiones se dieron al oír a L decir sobre utilizar la libreta e inclusive él se incluyó en ella, como siempre mostrando falsa preocupación.

Un ruido se escuchó a través de la pantalla, algo le sucedía a Watari.

_'¡Listo! Rem está haciendo su trabajo mejor de lo que había esperado, ja estúpida shinigami'_ río hacía sus adentros.

******"¿Watari?"**

La voz de L fue suave, diferente a como siempre hablaba, un leve tinte de preocupación y miedo se podía percatar.

De repente todas las pantallas mostraron «Datos borrados»

La incertidumbre se apropió de todos los presentes al verlas, L como siempre explicó la situación para calmarlos, por el momento su voz en su todo usual y de pronto se percato de algo.

******"¿Dónde está la shinigami?"**

Todos voltearon sin encontrarla en ningún lugar, L comenzó hacer sus conjeturas, atando cavos y pronto dio con una hipótesis.

_'Ja, demasiado tarde Ryuuzaki'_

Light moría por ver el cuerpo de su enemigo caer y así regocijarse de su triunfo sobre él.

******"Escuchen todos…"** comenzó su mano sosteniendo finamente su cuchara.**"El shinigami es el…que…"**

Todos guardaron silencio esperando por el por terminar, sin embargo pronto preocupación los inundó al ver como la cuchara sostenida por L caía como su cuerpo.

_'¡SÍ!'_

En ello con gran velocidad Light atrapó el cuerpo de L antes de caer en seco al suelo. Su cara consternada diciendo su nombre.

Los ojos desorbitados del detective lo observaron, como el chico mostraba una sonrisa malévola y burlona, sus ojos se llenaron de un repentino brillo rojizo sustituyendo esos ojos tiernos, suaves y de miel.

_'¡Yo gané L!''_

El otro hombre en sus brazos no más pudo decir el nombre de Light más que en su mente, varias imágenes pasaron pos sus ojos, como dos lágrimas se mostraron en sus ojos y al ir cerrando sus parpados poco a poco cayeron por sus mejillas hasta tocar la ropa del otro chico joven.

_'¿Lágrimas?'_ La incertidumbre lo tomó al verlas.

Los parpados por fin cerraron y por un momento al ver la cara del detective así, Light sintió como algo dentro de él se partía por la mitad, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo.

******"¡RYUUZAKI!"**

Fue el tremendo grito del castaño al ver que el detective no respondía.

_'¡PERFECTO, YO GANÉ!'_

Mientras afuera mostraba su cara de tristeza por haber perdido a un amigo, dentro el verdadero ser gritaba en alegría, la muerte del detective lo coronizaba, ahora su mundo no tenía ningún problema para realizarse, ya no había ningún obstáculo y el podría realizarse como el nuevo Dios de este mundo.

Si todo era perfecto, entonces…¿por qué dolía tanto?…

* * *

**♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥**

* * *

******_-…Entonces yo no estaba…-_**

La voz se escuchó perdido entre la oscuridad reinante.

******_-…equivocado…-_**

Continúo como el silencio reinaba.

******_-…de que te había perdido Light-kun…-_**

* * *

******:::+:::+Notas finales+:::+:::+**

Bueno pa' no hacer esto más largo…el capítulo es realmente corto, sólo consta de 3 paginitas, sin embargo el siguiente no lo será (por lo general los chaps los hago entre 6-12 páginas en word, letra sylfaen, tamaño 10), pero no se preocupen el siguiente capi es más largo que este y ya no estarán los significados ni warnings ni demás, no más las primeras notas y las notas finales n-n (lo siento, son una costumbre la cual no pienso dejar)

En fin empiezo con la cuestión triste! Joi joi joi, pero pronto empezarán las cosas emocionantes, aún falta mucho por leer XDDD…este es pa' pronto un fic que estimulo serán más de 20 chaps maso, e igual habrá lemon también yay!!!!! X3…esté fic va pa' largo y espero les guste n-n. Sin más que decir nos leeremos en el siguiente chap, hasta entonces!!!!

Y por cierto no olviden dejar review, todas sus opiniones son leídas y respondidas si puedo hacerlo, no obstante son agradecidas de antemano y me animan mucho a continuar más rápido con la historia. Así que si quieren dejar un comentario harán muy feliz a esta humilde escritora n-n. Si tienen dudas también se les podrá responder. Domou!

* * *

**♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
****Continuará…oka n-n?**  
♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

******:::+L.M.N+:::+  
****:::+:::+Ludra Maco Naít+:::+:::+**


	2. Eres especial

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

**"Choosing a Destiny"**  
Por Ludra-Jenova(S.L.E)

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas de Ludra**+:::+:::+

Hiya!!!!nOn bueno, bueno, actualmente este chap ya lo tenía listo hace tiempo, pero no podía subirlo porque no tenía internet hasta hora y con la cuestión de que me estaba mudando pos menos u-uU en fin…actualmente cambié los significados del chap. 1 a mi Bio, (aún así ahí hay un aviso) así que si quieren consultarlos por cualquier cosa vayan a mi Bio, están casi al último bajo el título _"Información sobre mis fics" _ no hay pierde XDDD jejejejeje, en fin cualquier duda, no duden (XDD) en decirme n-n y la contestaré lo más pronto que pueda.

Bueno ya saben en el chap. 1 encontrarán todo "El boletín informativo" XDDD, por ahora si no hay ningún nuevo símbolo no pondré ninguna simbología, a menos que haga un cambio.

Sorry si están confundidos y no saben que rayos va a pasar con L ahora que está muerto, jejejejejeje lo único que les podré decir es que pronto lo sabrán!!!!!...JA LOS ENGAÑE, ILUSOS!!!! Hahahahahahaha –alguien zapea a Ludra- oka, oka, sorry u-uU…bueno en realidad todavía falta un rato para que sepan que onda con L ¿por qué?...todo a su tiempo XDDD

Sin más que decir, ya que estoy al apuro, nos vemos en las notas finales!!!!

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**¡Disfrútenlo!****  
**_L.M.N aka S.L.E_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

Light caminaba a casa tranquilamente, para relajarse de los acontecimientos o en otras palabras de la muerte de L. 

Había decidido darse el día para tranquilizarse, aunque él, en realidad más bien lo quería para disfrutar su grandeza ante la caída de su único enemigo.

Ante la muerte de Ryuuzaki todos asustaron, no sabían porque había muerto aunque las causas fueron las mismas, ataque al corazón. Por un momento todos ellos panquearon al creer que Kira podría matarlos sin necesidad de ver sus caras y la desaparición inexplicable de la Shinigami los hizo dudar de todo, por un momento el miedo los embargo. Por lo mismo, cuando el Sr. Yagami afirmó la muerte del detective todo decidieron posponer la búsqueda de Kira por unos cuantos días, hasta que todos se serenaran y así poder continuar el caso con la cabeza fría.

Ante la idea de suspender el caso por unos días, Light trató de mostrar su cara de consternación y decir que no debería de ser, aunque para ser más «humanitario» al final aceptó diciendo ser lo mejor para todos, principalmente para él, quien había llegado a cegado a concebir al detective como un verdadero amigo. El perderlo era demasiado para él, claro, todo eso era mentira, una muy buena.

Así al caminar a su casa para disfrutar su gloria no le sentaba nada mal, en unos cuantos días, se haría cargo del caso y así sin tener nadie quien lo detenga, el reino de Kira avanzaría más rápido. Nada estaba mal, sin embargo un dolor en su pecho lo hizo detener.

"**¿Algún problema Light?"**

La voz provino de aquel Shinigami, Ryuk.

Al oírlo Light lo miró incrédulo¿por qué estaba Ryuk con él?, él no era el dueño del Death Note que el vigilaba, la dueña era Misa y si mal no recordaba, la reglas de los Shinigamis decía seguir al dueño de su Death Note perdida hasta que este muera, la regresara o la se la diera a otra persona. A menos…

Volteó por completo para ver si la chica no se encontraba siguiéndolo; atrás de él no había nadie, solamente callejones solitarios, ni un alma aparte de él. Por un momento pensó si Misa se estuviera escondiendo, rápidamente negó ese pensamiento al saber la limitada inteligencia de la chica, además ella más bien llegaría ruidosamente gritando su nombre en lugar de esconderse. ¿Entonces por qué él está aquí?

"**¿Ryuk?" **dijo después de unos momentos de silencio. **"¿Qué haces aquí, porque no estás con Misa?"**

"**Oh…eso es porque…jijijiji" **rió por unos momentos llamando la atención del otro chico por completo.

"**¿De que te ríes?" ** Dijo, un leve tono de irritación ante la risa burlona del Shinigami. **"¿Qué es lo que sucede, acaso Misa te dijo que me siguieras?" **

Como respuesta solamente obtuvo unos ojos rojizos fijos hacía él mientras más risas se daban lugar. Esas risas por parte del Shinigami simplemente lo enfurecían, ya que mostraban información la cual él carecía el no saberla simplemente le enojaba.

"**¡Deja de reírte y respóndeme!" **comenzó a exasperar ante la actitud del otro ser.

"**Lo siento Light, como te había dicho, no…" **no terminó la frase cuando el chico habló.

"**Si lo sé, no estás de mi lado y solamente estas aquí para entretenerte, eso ya lo sé claramente" **

"**Entonces por qué continúas preguntándome cuando ya sabes que no te diré nada" **rió nuevamente.

Tenía razón y eso lo sabía Light mejor que nada, aunque trate de intentarlo el Shinigami no le diría nada, no le daría ninguna información favorable para él, sin embargo, sus risas siempre lo desesperaban porque sabía que entre más fuertes eran como duraderas era porque algo importante sabía y disfrutaba verlo en la ignorancia plena. Como detestaba no poder sacar provecho de Ryuk como lo hacía con Misa o cualquiera.

Al saber que no obtendría nada por parte del otro ser, decía mejor ignorar cuales serían las causas de tenerlo con él, no debía amargarse por no saber algo, al fin y al cabo se suponía que hoy era su día de gloria, el triunfo sobre L y debía disfrutarlo como nunca. Además, por acción divina o lo cualquier otra cosa, Misa tenía un compromiso con un director, lo cual le ayudó a deshacerse de ella.

Como detestaba a la chica, tan simple, tan estúpida, sin embargo era de mucha utilidad. Lo seguía, lo obedecía sin chistar y por él haría lo todo, esa eran las cosas que hacían a Light soportarla, sería un idiota sino aprovechaba de la facilidad de utilizar a Misa a placer, con sus ojos, no había la necesidad de acortarse la vida y si la chica muriese ya encontraría a otra para remplazarla. Él era Light Yagami, el mejor estudiante de todo Japón, el dios del nuevo mundo, Kira y lo más importante, el quien logró matar a L.

Una pulsada en su pecho se sintió de nuevo.

"**¿Te duele el pecho?" **Ryuk señaló indiferente, aún con esa sonrisa en su cara. **"Es normal, eres un humano" **

"**¿Qué insinúas?" **

Por respuesta otras risas se dieron lugar, al oírlas, frunció el ceño y se volteó para proseguir su caminata, después de todo, continuar hablando en el calle sería peligroso, alguien los podría ver.

"**De que todos los humanos sienten eso" **

Light no dijo nada, más bien se mantuvo en silencio tratando de ver sí así el Shinigami le daba más información.

"**Los humanos son MUY interesantes" **continúo con algunas risas. **"Y tú Light eres un caso especial" **

"**¿Lo dices porque logré matar a un Shinigami?" **dijo, voz en susurro.

"**Nah…aunque también eso cuenta, nunca antes había conocido a un humano quien pudiera hacerlo…sin embargo…" **detuvo.

"**¿Sin embargo?" **repitió, voz interesada.

"**Pronto lo sabrás" **nuevamente esa risa tan detestada por Light se volvió a escuchar.

'_Con que pronto lo sabré¿eh?' _pensó, dio una mirada hacía atrás tratando de leer al Shinigami, sin conseguirlo, ante ello dio un suspiro y volteó su mirada al frente. _'Mejor lo dejo por la paz, no quiero enojarme de nuevo' _se dijo.

Al ver hacía adelante unos cuantos pensamiento lo abordaron.

Cuando sostenía a L en sus brazos, unas lágrimas se dibujaron en su rostro como aquellos ojos de azabache sin expresión mostraron algo nuevo para Light. Dolor, tristeza y un poco de… ¿ternura?

Era cierto que los ojos de Ryuuzaki eran imposibles de leer, en ellos no se mostraba expresión alguna, casi como si fueran inhumanos, aunque claro, si así fuera L también lo sería y su muerte sería imposible, aún así, L cayó como todos aquellos quienes se interponían entre su mundo y la verdadera justicia.

No obstante, algo sucedió en su interior cuando vio esas lágrimas, sintió como si alguien lo hubiera partido en dos por dentro, su cuerpo congelo por un momento cuando esas gotas saladas recorrieron las mejillas del chico como sus ojos se iban cerrando para nunca volver abrirlos.

Miedo, dolor y amargura reinaron dentro de su ser por unos segundos, fueron esas sensaciones que lo dejaron perplejo, sin palabra alguna¿por qué sintió eso? No era odio la sensación de Light por L, quizás también un poco de respeto hacía él. Jamás había encontrado a una persona con su mismo intelecto, tan agudo como él lo fue, era su rival, su igual, su enemigo, quizás podría decirse que sintió lástima de perderlo, sin él, el camino era muy fácil, aún así, esas no eran las sensaciones, había algo más. Algo oculto dentro de él y a pesar de ser un genio, no podía resolverlas, faltaba una pieza para armar el rompecabezas y no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

Así tratando de entender la razón de esos sentimientos pasó por un parque, uno al cual solía ir cuando era niño con su madre y hermana. Al verlo varios recuerdos de su infancia acudieron a su mente. Sonrió ante ellos, sin embargo otras memorias llegaron sin saber de dónde provenían.

_**-…Es un hermoso parque cerca de mi casa, sabes, me encantaría llevarlos ahí…-**_

La voz hizo eco en su cabeza como su andar detuvo en seco ante la imagen en su mente, su mirada se encontraba hacía el suelo, sin embargo no enfocaba nada más que la memoria.

La voz, era de él, no podía ver claramente, se encontraba en un balcón, aire sacudía su cabello como toda su ropa, podía oír el mar y su vista recaía en un hermoso atardecer, luego volteó su vista hacía adentro, a la habitación, ahí había alguien en la oscuridad.

Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos a más no poder.

'_¿Dónde¿cómo?... ¿cuándo?...' _eran las preguntas que lo embargaban en ese preciso momento. _'¿Y esa persona…quién era?' _ Las interrogantes continuaban como ninguna respuesta parecía mostrarse.

En ese momento la risa de Ryuk lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"**Jajaja, no te esfuerces Light por más que lo intentes, será en vano" **dijo solemnemente el dios de la muerte.

"**¿Qué intentas decir Ryuk?" ** En su voz se podía oír un tono de represaría. **"Acabo de recordar algo, un lugar, uno al cual no tengo ni un recuerdo¡¿qué significa eso?!" **su tono comenzó a subir sin importarle estar en la calle, quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

Risas fueron impuestas por el otro ser, aún sin ningún comentario.

"**Hay alguna clase de truco en la Death Note que por casualidad olvidaste mencionar Ryuk" **inquirió, tratando de mostrarse tranquilo, aunque su ceño fruncido mostraba todo lo contario.

"**Hmmm…" **el ser giró su cabeza a un lado, intentando recordar. **"No, más bien me faltó aclarar algo" **

"**Qué insinúas con…me faltó aclarar algo¿eh?"**

"**Recuerdas que te dije que las personas que tienen un Death Note, suelen ser desdichadas¿no?"**

Light asintió, aún sin cambiar su postura y su cara fastidiada.

"**Bueno, tú dijiste que ese no era tu caso, sino lo contrario" **

"**¡¿Bueno, y eso qué tiene que ver?!" **dijo, perdiendo la paciencia por un minuto.

"**Bien…tú jamás me preguntaste por qué traían desdichas a las personas que los tenían" **resopló.

Ante lo dicho, los ojos de Light ensancharon en realización.

"**Así que…si tú no querías saber, no tenía obligación de decírtelo" **

"**Entonces, quieres decir que había algo importante y no me dijiste no más porque no mostré interés ante el tema¿eso insinúas?" **

"**Así es" **dijo simplonamente.

Por un momento Light sintió como un arrebatamiento de ira pasaba por su cuerpo, quería matar al shinigami por esa estupidez suya, nuevamente se repetía el porque Ryuk no era más como Rem, ella por lo menos tenía un poco más de inteligencia.

"**¡¿Qué?!" **trató de contener su enojo, aún así su volumen incrementó cada vez más. Por suerte no había nadie a esas horas de la noche.

"**Hey no es mi culpa, además ya te dije que no estoy de tu parte, yo solamente soy un observador" **

"**¡Aún así tú deber como shinigami era informarme de todos los detalles de la Death Note!" **exasperó.

"**No ciertamente, si el dueño no le interesa saber ciertas cosas, no es mi deber decirlas" **dijo simplemente.

Ante ello la cara de Light se fruncía cada vez más como su ira subía. Al verlo así, el Shinigami sonrió.

"**Hey no te sulfures Light, aunque no te las haya dicho pronto lo sabrás" **

Con ello la cara del castaño disuadió para mostrar una de confusión y perspicacia.

"**Cuando llegues a tu casa, todo se aclarará" **

"**¿Cuándo llegue a mi casa¿qué tiene que ver mi casa con todo esto?" **

Nuevamente risas fueron su respuesta.

Al ver a Ryuk de nuevo en esa postura de «no te diré nada», resopló con desgana.

'_Se suponía que este día debería ser perfecto, el cual tendría regocijo por mi parte y podría disfrutar mi triunfo…y ahora se a convertido en un mar de preguntas¡estúpido shinigami!'_

Sin poder hacer nada más, el joven decidió mejor proseguir con su camino, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a casa. Y si Ryuk estaba en lo cierto, por primera vez anhelaba llegar a su casa de inmediato, porque así, sus dudas serían despejadas.

El camino fue silencioso a pesar de las risas por el otro shinigami. Algo interesante esperaba en su casa. ¿Qué podría ser? Solamente llegando ahí sabría la respuesta…

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

En un mundo oscuro, árido, lleno de seres extraños de diferentes caras, cuerpos, alturas y demás, se encontraban hablando sin cesar, estaban alarmados, por primera vez en la larga vida de ellos, alguien había violado la sagrada regla. 

Los shinigamis se encontraban atónitos, varios tristes como otros enfurecidos hasta no poder contenerlo, discusiones se daban y el ruido de las voces hacía eco entre ese mundo seco.

"**¡No puedo creerlo!" **

Decía uno con gran sorpresa.

"**Lo mataron¡¿cómo es posible?!" **

Decía otro.

"**¡No debe de ser esto¡¿Como es posible que se haya roto la sagrada regla?!" **decía otro más, en su voz claramente se oía enojo.

"**¿Qué pasará?" **dijo uno preocupado. **"La regla no aplica para el mundo de los humanos, entonces… ¿qué es lo que hará el viejo?" **

Ante lo último dicho por ese shinigami, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Todos se apartaron dejando un camino, el cual un ser oscuro cubierto por completo con una capa y su cara con un capotillo caminaba a pasos lentos; nada podía verse, más que negrura misma, lo único visible fueron sus pies al caminar, los cuales eran como el de los humanos, cubiertos por unas inmensas botas con varias hebillas a los costados y al andar varios crujidos de cadenas se oían. Los demás observaron al ser, miradas de miedo con respeto se mezclaban como ese ser se acercaba a una de las bolas que permitían ver al mundo humano.

El silencio continúo mientras los demás esperaban a ver su reacción.

El otro simplemente «observó» el mundo, especialmente una escena donde un joven hombre moría en brazos de otro y la voz de uno de ellos se escuchó.

_**-…¡RYUUZAKI!…-**_

El gritó fue escuchado por todos ellos, pronto varios murmullos se dieron lugar, pero tan pronto empezaron fueron silenciados al ver a la figura delante de ellos girar, «viéndolos».

Uno de ellos se acerco con cierto temor, su cabeza de cráneo de bestia observaba cabizbajo.

"**L-lord…" **su voz fue baja, sin embargo el otro ser le prestaba atención. **"¿Qué…qué es lo que hará…la sagrada regla…ha sido rota" **

Silencio, el otro ser no decía nada.

De pronto el ser oscuro volvió a caminar como los demás se apartaron de inmediato permitiéndole pasar.

"**Yo me haré cargo" **

Fue lo único que dijo antes de perderse de vista ante el inmenso territorio.

Voces sorprendida inundaron al lugar después de no encontrarse cerca el oscuro ser. Varias voces se dieron lugar sin embargo sólo una fue la que impacto a todos.

"**¡EL REY EN PERSONA SE HARÁ CARGO!" **sorpresa pura.

El grito y la misma oración mantuvo a todos atónitos, la incertidumbre gobernó su mundo.

Sin embargo, este era un caso extraño, diferente y no obstante uno de los más grandes que se hayan presentado, la sagrada regla fue violada, no por un shinigami en sí, sino por las manos de un humano.

Y por primera vez, el rey de los shinigamis intervendría…

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas finales**+:::+:::+

Hiya!!!! Veo que ya terminaron, bueno como les dije más fic que notas XDDDD jejejejeje, si lo sé aún no dice nada sobre L, pero a poco no les despierta más el interés por saber que onda con L. jijijijijijiji si lo sé soy mala XP

Aunque tengo una duda, el rey de los shinigamis se mostró alguna vez??, según yo nunca y no sé si era aquel que parecía como una esqueleto humano pero cubierto por joyas y su cara era dorada…ese era el rey??? Si saben plis díganme, de cualquier forma aquí iba a meter a un OC, si ese ser oscuro quien es el rey aquí n-n jijijijijijijij…uyyy se va hacer cargo, XDDD jajajaja…

En fin¿quieren qué les quite una duda?...bueno, nope, L no está esperando en la casa de Light, por sí lo pensaron XDDD jajajaja…bueno aún así algo interesante sucederá XDDDD yay!!!! Por ahora es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente chap!!!! Y espero les haya gustado el chap. 2 yay X3

Y por cierto no olviden dejar review, todas sus opiniones son leídas y respondidas si puedo hacerlo, no obstante son agradecidas de antemano y me animan mucho a continuar más rápido con la historia. Así que si quieren dejar un comentario harán muy feliz a esta humilde escritora n-n. Si tienen dudas también se les podrá responder. Domou!

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**Continuará…oka n-n?**  
♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+**L.M.N**+:::+**  
**+:::+:::+**Ludra Maco Naít**+:::+:::+


	3. El rey

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

**"Choosing a Destiny"**  
_Por Ludra-Jenova(S.L.E)_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas de Ludra**+:::+:::+

Hiya!!!!O bueno aquí ta' el 3 chap.!!!!! Yay!!!! Sean felices que ahora vengo que hecho humo!!!!, jamás había actualizado tan rápido en mi vida, por lo general siempre tienen que esperar un mes para una actualización o varios meses más XDDDD jejejejeje, sin embargo ahora que estoy con el gusto por Death Note y tengo la inspiración a flor de pie, pues me he puesto a escribir como loca XDDD jejejeje…por un momento me siento mal porque solamente escribo este fic y los demás no u-u…pero luego les actualizaré, ahora quiero sacar esta historia lo más rápido que pueda antes de que se me quiten las ganas y la emoción XP (si porque sino estoy emocionada me tardo más en escribir u-u)

Yay!!!! Estoy muy feliz porque encontré una canción que adoro con el corazón e inclusive me llega tanto que casi quiero llorar con ella TwT…y la verdad esta me ayudó un poco al final de este chap. Porque como que me estaba aburriendo, necesitaba hacerle algo y lo que hice me agradó XDDD jejejejeje.

Ahhhh la adoro!!!! Se llama "My Immortal", pero no sé de quien es, plis!!!!! Si alguien sabe de esa canción dígame quien la canta para bajarla!!!! La tuve que grabar de un AMV de Death Note u-u…por eso la quiero en mejor calidad!!!! Plis si alguien sabe dígame!!!!…

Bueno, dejemos por la paz la canción (la adoro!!! TwT) y sigamos con el fic X3

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**¡Disfrútenlo!****  
**_L.M.N aka S.L.E_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

Oscuridad plena gobernaba como el silencio. Una figura humana se encontraba flotando, todo su cuerpo se encontraba estirado como si estuviera cayendo en un pozo sin fondo, sus ojos permanecían cerrados como su cuerpo comenzó a brillar poco a poco, la oscuridad desapareció y en su lugar blancura era la reinante.

_**-…Todo está listo…-**_

Una voz se escuchó sin embargo su procedencia era desconocida.

_**-…Abre tus ojos, es tiempo de volver…-**_

Una silueta oscura apareció, tomó el cuerpo flotante entre sus brazos.

_**-…Abre los ojos…-**_

De repente el cuerpo comenzó a moverse como sus párpados temblaron antes de abrirse poco a poco, dos orbes azabaches se mostraron como su mirada recaía en la forma oscura.

_**-…Es tiempo…-**_

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

"**¡Estoy en casa!" **

La voz de light se escuchó por toda lugar como eco, sin embargo no hubo respuesta ante ello.

El castaño extrañó, por lo general su madre le daría la bienvenida o su hermana vendría a recibirlo. Caminó hacía el comedor, buscando por alguna señal de su familia, en su lugar, encontró un papel en la mesa.

Al tomarlo Light lo leyó. En ello claramente explicaba que sus padres habían salido a cenar a un restauran mientras su hermana se había quedado en la casa de una amiga para estudiar. Suspiró.

No era común que sus padres salieran, no obstante, parecía que su padre realmente quería olvidar la conmoción sobre la muerte de L y en los últimos días salía más a menudo con su madre. Aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto, tener la casa sola para él, era un gran alivio. Además ya estaba acostumbrado.

Con un nuevo suspiro tomó una de las manzanas en la canasta y se la aventó a Ryuk, éste al cacharla sin perder tiempo comenzó a devorarla.

"**Bien, ya estoy en casa" **dijo solemnemente. **"Ahora¿dónde están mis respuestas?" **

El Shinigami al terminarse la fruta sonrió.

"**Arriba, en tu cuarto" **

Light lo miró suspicaz y con algo de extrañez por su parte, sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Al subir las escaleras una presión en el ambiente lo tomó. Era algo raro, jamás en su vida ni siquiera cuando L lo acorralaba, había sentido tal sensación, por un momento sintió miedo y preocupación, tenía la leve sospecha que algo iba ocurrir…algo muy importante.

Con ello, sus pasos fueron aún más lentos, como si no quisiera llegar a su cuarto. Al estar enfrente, su mirada recayó en la puerta como si al hacerlo pudiera ver a través de ella, tenía un mal presentimiento, su cuerpo no quería mover y varias sensaciones lo embargaron.

Sentía la presencia de algo dentro. No era como si él no hubiera imaginado que habría «alguien» esperando por él cuando llegara a casa, por algo Ryuk le había dicho aquello, sin embargo, jamás pensó sentir miedo. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Si él cuando vio al shinigami por primera vez sorprendió, no obstante, no sintió temor ante él, por ende lo mismo seria con quien sea estuviera en su cuarto. Aunque este no era el caso.

'_¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?' _Inquirió sin saber bien la respuesta.

Se encontraba preocupado, sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo se sentía pesado como al mismo tiempo parecía no querer reaccionar¿por qué tenía tanto temor? Honestamente no lo sabía y aunque su mente le dijese que era una estupidez reaccionar así, su cuerpo parecía no entender. Quería entrar, obtener respuestas, sin embargo, no se atrevía.

"**¿Qué pasa Light?" **El shinigami habló atrás de él como embozaba una sonrisa, su voz era baja y sorna.

La voz del Shinigami lo sorprendió, por un instante lo había olvidado.

"**Na…nada" **tartamudeó intentando recobrar la compostura. **"No es nada, Ryuk" **dijo, su tono más normal.

"**¿Entonces…por qué no entras?"** inquirió como una risita salía de sus labios. **"¿O…es que tienes miedo?" **

Ante lo dicho, Light fastidió, no permitiría que el shinigami lo tratara como a un idiota ni mucho menos que se burlara de él.

"**No seas estúpido¿a qué debo de tenerle miedo?" **dijo tranquilamente, un leve tinte de superioridad adornaba su voz.

"**¡Bien!" **chirrió el ser. **"Que bien que no tengas miedo, porque yo…si lo tengo" **

Ante lo dicho, Light sorprendió¿cómo es posible qué un dios de la muerte tuviese miedo? Más eran las intrigas formadas y las soluciones estaban dentro de su cuarto, sin poder soportar más, tomó la manija y al tragar un poco de saliva tomó valor para abrirla.

El lugar estaba oscuro a excepción de la poca luz entrante por el pasillo.

Light entró y sin cerrar su puerta prendió la luz. En menos de un segundo su cuarto fue iluminado por la luz fría del foco mostrando todo alrededor. Vacío.

El castaño observó el lugar intentando encontrar algo o «alguien» sin conseguirlo, no había nada.

"**¡Que de…!" **furia fue lo único que sintió ahora e inmediatamente se volteó para dirigirse al otro **"¿¡Ryuk, que demonios está…!?" **no terminó al ver al shinigami arrodillado, su cabeza en el suelo, como implorando piedad.

Iba a hablar cuando la puerta se cerró bruscamente y la luz se apagó de repente.

Una silueta oscura comenzó a formarse atrás de él. Light nuevamente sintió la pesadez en el ambiente como su preocupación y miedo volvían. Se volteó lentamente y al ver al ser gritó como cayó al suelo.

"**Yagami Light" **dijo el ser, su voz neutral sin sentimiento. **"No debes temerme, no te haré daño" **

Al oírlo, el miedo desapareció, aún así el ambiente continuaba de la misma manera. Trató de tranquilizarse y al poco rato logró levantarse.

"**¿Qui…quién eres tú?" **No podía evitar su nerviosismo, algo en ese ser le provocaba ese temor. **"¿Acaso eres otro shinigami?**

"**¿Shinigami?" **repitió. **"Podría decirse… aunque somos completamente diferentes" **

Light guardó silencio, un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar.

"**Sabes Yagami Light, eres uno de los primeros humanos que me ha visto sin estar muerto" ** mencionó con simpleza.

"**¿Realmente?" **fue lo único que pudo decir.

'_¡Maldita sea!' _reprendió mentalmente. _'¿Qué demonios me pasa? Porque me siento tan asustado con este ser, yo soy Kira, el nuevo dios de…'_

"**¿Dios?" **

La voz del ser lo sorprendió, aún más por la pregunta misma.

"**¿Cómo…?" **se encontraba atónito. **"¿Cómo supiste eso?" **guardo silencio para luego continuar. **"¿Acaso puedes leer mi mente?" **

"**Por supuesto, eso y más" **

El joven hombre dio un paso atrás, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos ante la sorpresa.

"**¿Quién demonios eres?" **replicó suavemente, poco a poco el miedo se iba como levemente el furor llegaba. **"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERES?!" **

"**¿Quién y qué soy?… ¿esas son tus preocupaciones, humano?" **

De repente la luz volvió e iluminó el lugar como al ser enfrente.

Light tranquilizó ante ello, con la luz el ser podía verse mejor y ante su sorpresa no parecía tan impresionante como en la oscuridad. De hecho, parecía más humanoide.

Al verlo mejor, el castaño observó como el ser no tenía la misma altura que el shinigami, al contrario, parecía de su misma altura o quizás unos centímetros más alto. Se encontraba cubierto con una capa y un capotillo, ocultado su cara como su cuerpo. De pronto las telas fueron arrojadas mostrando su verdadera forma. Light congeló.

Ante él se mostraba un hombre, su ropa no era fuera de lo común, fácilmente podía pasarse como gótica y algo dark. Traía una chaqueta de piel o cuero negro pegada marcando su silueta delgada levemente muscular, varios cintos eran los adornos de las mangas como en el pecho, sus manos eran cubiertas por guantes del mismo material y color; traía un cinturón con calaveras de plata alrededor como al mismo tiempo éste sostenía una especie de tela larga que cubría parte de sus piernas de adelante como atrás. El pantalón, era también de piel e igualmente pegado a su contorno, varios cinturones se encontraban en sus muslos, cada uno tenían cadenas las cuales se encontraban conectadas a un cráneo grande el cual mostraba el comienzo de una serie de cráneos más pequeños hasta llegar al final del pantalón el cual parecía fundirse con las inmensas botas, como si fueran parte de el, sus adornos eran hebillas a los costados.

Light parpadeó varias veces en confusión total. Si no fuera porque sabía que ese ser no era humano, fácilmente lo podría confundir por alguna persona gótica, darketa-metalera o lo que fuese. Inclusive tenía cabello en un corte similar al suyo, aunque un poco más desaliñado y de color negro. Sin embargo, su atención era centrada en esa «tela» que cubría su rostro, como si fuese una máscara.

"**Tú…" **comenzó no muy seguro de que decir. **"¿En serio, ese eres tú?" **dijo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa e inclusive su desilusión.

"**¿Esperabas algo más?" **

El chico dio un gran suspiro antes de reírse, su miedo y preocupación desaparecieron por completo. En ello se dirigió a su cama y al sentarse volvió observar al «hombre» ya sin temor, como una leve sonrisa de prepotencia se mostraba.

"**Oh vamos, TÚ… ¿un shinigami?" **rió. **"Todavía Ryuk luce más espantoso y raro¡inclusive Rem y ella era blanca!" **mofó.

Aún con risa sorna, Light pudo observar que el «ser» poseía orejas como ellos y la tela dejaba ver parte de la mejilla, su piel era pálida como la de L, no, era aún más. Su risa detuvo al percatarse de algo diferente; la tela cubría nada más su cara por frente, entonces de perfil podría ver su rostro, sin embargo eso no sucedía, había una oscuridad la cual extrañamente cubría la mayoría del rostro, como si no existiera.

De pronto el hombre volteó su «vista» a él, ante ello Light vio como la «tela» no se movió como debería de ser, simplemente continuaba igual.

"**Veo que ya dejaste de reírte" ** resopló el hombre, su voz aún neutral. **"Efectivamente, no soy un shinigami, aunque los humanos suelen pensar en mí como si fuera uno de ellos, después de todo solamente muertos es cuando me conocen" **

"**¿Quién eres?" **volvió a preguntar, su cara ahora seria.

"**Los humanos me llaman de muchas formas, aunque parece agradarles más el nombre de «The grim Reaper»"**

Dicho eso el joven lo miró perplejo.

"**¿The grim Reaper?" **repitió como levemente alzaba una ceja. **"Creía que los shinigamis eran…hmmm…«eso»" **

"**No" **dijo simplemente. **"Como había dicho antes, somos dos seres completamente diferentes, aunque yo sea su rey" **

"**¡¿El rey de los shinigamis?!" **dijo, un poco desconcertado.

"**Así es" **

"**Ahora entiendo porque Ryuk se inclinó de esa manera" **en ello volteó para ver al ser en la misma posición. **"Después de todo eres su jefe" **rió levemente. **"Entonces, qué le trae a su majestad al mundo de los humanos¿huh? No será para felicitarme, después de todo, yo le ayudo a matar más gente que los propios shinigamis" **

Una sonrisa engreída se mostró en sus labios.

"**Prepotencia humana" **dijo, voz completamente indiferente. **"Veo que te sientes muy seguro de ti mismo Yagami Light, pero esa sonrisa no durará mucho" **

"**¿Qué insinúas?" **dijo, fastidio podía verse en sus ojos miel.

Sin contestar el rey caminó para posicionarse enfrente del shinigami, el cual aún se encontraba en la misma pose.

"**Levántate Ryuk" **

Al ser ignorado, Light se levantó de inmediato intentado protestar, no obstante detuvo su acción al ver la mirada preocupada de Ryuk.

"**Lord, yo…no he violado ninguna regla, no sé porque quiso que…" **no terminó cuando el rey le cortó la palabra.

"**Sé a la perfección que no has violado ninguna regla, sin embargo, algo de culpa recae en ti" **voz seca.

"**No es mi culpa que Light no me preguntara" **

"**Sin embargo también tiraste la libreta al mundo humano a propósito" **

"**Sí, porque estaba aburrido, además no hay ninguna regla que lo impida" **replicó.

"**Ciertamente" **aseguró el rey.** "Pero al hacerlo, ahora la sagrada regla fue violada" **

Light no comprendía muy bien de que hablaban los dos seres.

'_¿La sagrada regla?' _ Pensó. _'¿Qué será esa regla?'_

"**No te preocupes Yagami Light, pronto lo sabrás, ya qué tú eres quien la ha roto" **

"**¡¿Qué?!" ** Exaltó, enojado ante la acusación. **"¿Qué insi…" **

"**Ryuk, por no ser completamente partícipe de esta situación, seré indulgente contigo, solamente te daré un castigo leve" **

"**¡¿Qué?!" **resopló. **"¡Pero yo no hice nada!" **

"**Estarás un mes humano en el mundo shinigami sin poder verlo" **sancionó.

"**Pero, pero…" **

"**¿Quieres que lo incremente?" **amenazó, ante ello el otro ser negó con la cabeza. **"Bien ahora¿podrías decirle a Yagami Light, lo que no le mencionaste?" **

"**¿Huh?…ahh sí Lord" **con ello el otro ser se acerca al chico, su cara volvía a su habitual ser. **"Hey Light, mira lo que me faltó decirte era la razón de porque los humanos que tenían una Death Note eran infelices" **

El chico no dijo nada, su cara se mostraba seria y con algo de enojo.

'_¡Estúpido shinigami!'_pensó molesto. _'Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo como si fuera un estúpido' _

"**Es su naturaleza Yagami Light, debes tener paciencia con aquellos no tan listos como tú" **

El rey mencionó, ante ello el hombre molestó aún más.

"**¡Deja de estar leyendo mi mente!" **gruñó, como fieras miradas eran lanzadas a él.

"**No estás en posición de decirme que debo dejar de hacer, humano" **voz igual, ante lo dicho Light trató de reprochar si conseguirlo. **"Ryuk"**

"**¡Ah sí!…" **el shinigami no había entendido bien lo sucedido, trató de ignorarlo y proseguir con su explicación. **"Bien Light, lo que sucede es que cuando un humano tiene una Death Note en su posesión y comienza a usarla, sus recuerdos más felices son borrados, dejando solamente los tristes y los menos importantes" **

"**¿Sus recuerdos más felices?" **el chico repitió, ahora su enojo se había cambiado por curiosidad. **"¿Cómo?" **

"**Sí, se supone que la Death Note es un objeto para los shinigamis ya que ellos no tienen recuerdos ni sentimientos, por lo que no nos afecta en absoluto, sin embargo, con un humano es completamente diferente" **guardó silencio al ver como Light analizaba lo mencionado, comprendiéndolo. **"Los humanos al contrario de los shinigamis tienen recuerdos, tanto tristes como felices, ellos se mandan por sentimientos los cuales están ligados a su maldad y bondad" **

"**¿Qué?…no me digas que en realidad existe eso de tu parte malvada y buena" **replicó con desagrado.

"**Algo así, solamente que no se basa como los humanos creen, es más compleja" **Respondió tranquilamente. **"Pero eso no me corresponde decirte…lo que les pasa a los seres humanos al obtenerla es que su maldad se incrementa, ya que obtienen un objeto para matar, la muerte para ustedes es más importante que para nosotros y el saber que pueden matar a placer es como un gozo para ustedes, les hace sentir poderosos, importantes e inclusive se sientes dioses" **

Dicho eso, el chico le da una mirada intensa, no obstante no dice nada.

"**Jejeje…los humanos fácilmente se llenan de sentimientos negativos y por lo mismos su maldad incrementa, aún más cuando creen que no hay un precio por pagar" **rió.

"**Entonces el precio… ¿son tus memorias?" **resopló con desgana. **"Perder las memorias de las cosas felices no es algo muy importante¿cuál es el problema si las pierdes?, puedes hacer más" **

Ryuk por el contrario rió aún más.

"**Sabía que dirías eso, no eres el único Light, todos ellos dicen lo mismo y aún así renuncian a las Death Note" **le da una gran sonrisa, la cual atrajo más miradas intensas por parte del chico. **"Los humanos no pueden vivir sin felicidad, toda su vida se la pasan buscando por ella, de alguna u otra manera, ningún ser humano quiere vivir en la desdicha y la tristeza, por eso la anhela tan intensamente" **

"**Solamente los débiles son los que no pueden vivir sin ella" **

El shinigami sonrió nuevamente.

'_Jejejeje Light es bastante interesante, niega lo que él también busca, jejeje los humanos son divertidos' _

"**Jejejeje, es gracioso como todos ellos dicen lo mismo"** remarcó, con ello Light molestó nuevamente. **"De cualquier forma, al perder los recuerdos felices, los humanos no saben como se siente la felicidad y lo único que pueden crear es más tristeza" **

Light aturdió, de pronto un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

_**-**__**…Te amo, jamás podría vivir sin ti…-**_

Su voz nuevamente era escuchada en su cabeza como se veía abrazando a alguien, la escena era borrosa y no podía distinguir quien era, de repente besa a la esa persona.

La imagen se mostraba una y otra vez, mientras su voz hacía eco. Light se encontraba confuso y en shock.

'_¿Quién es?… ¿dónde es ese lugar?…¿por qué me arde el pecho al verla?' _

Comenzó su interrogativo, pronto sintió como las piernas no podía soportarlo para caer arrodillado, su mano agarraba firmemente su camisa, como sus ojos se abrían lo más que podían. Una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla derecha. Al sentirla, pasó su mano sintiendo el líquido fresco en su piel clara.

Sin decir nada, dirigió una mirada confusa al shinigami y al rey.

"**Lo que acabas de sentir es lo que a hecho a muchos dejar la Death Note" **Ryuk respondió a su silencio. **"Los momentos más felices de tu vida jamás los podrás recordar, no importa cuanto te esfuerces, sin embargo, de vez en cuando podrás recordar algo y el dolor que sientes, es porque tu alma anhela sentirlo, es un dolor insoportable y hasta que no renuncies a libreta recuerdo difusos te estarán cazando día y noche, hasta morir" **dio una amplia sonrisa. **"Y eso es todo, ninguno logra soportarlo, jejeje" **

"**Muy bien Ryuk, ahora puedes irte" **el rey ordeno como dio unos cuantos pasos a donde se encontraba arrodillado el castaño.

"**Sí Lord, bye Light, nos veremos en un mes, esperaré con ansiar ver que novedades hay para entonces, suerte" **y dicho eso el shinigami levantó vuelo y desapareció del cuarto.

"**Bien Yagami Light, es tiempo de hablar sobre «la sagrada regla»" **

El joven hombre levantó su mirada aún llena de varios sentimientos encontrados, para centrarla en esa cara cubierta, nuevamente la sensación de temor lo llenó…

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas finales**+:::+:::+

Hiya!!!! Un poquito más larga que el chap. 2 jejejejejeje…uyy bueno ya conocieron al rey n-n jijijiji, y ahora saben que le está pasando a Light, aunque aún hay mucho por decir y todavía falta decir cuál es la sagrada regla y por qué la rompió XDDD yay!!!!...jejejejejejeje actualmente este chap iba a ser más largo pero creo que quedó bien cortarlo por ahí…la verdad sentí que había escrito un chorro y cuando lo releí me di cuenta que no T-T…jejejejeje XDDD es la emoción…ahhh mi canción…me siento inspirada, sin embargo por estar escribiendo olvidé hacer otras cosas y quizás mañana no haya actualización hasta el sábado o maso…no sé la verdad porque parece que voy a obtener algún trabajo…esperemos que así sea!!!! Necesito dinero T.T

En fin…pronto sabrán que más con L…a ver supieron de quien se trataba el del principio? Huh? n-n jijiji, no sé pero pronto vendrán las cosas chidas!!!! XDDDD yay!!!! (ya quiero escribirlas T.T)

Por cierto no olviden dejar review, todas sus opiniones son leídas y respondidas si puedo hacerlo, no obstante son agradecidas de antemano y me animan mucho a continuar más rápido con la historia. Así que si quieren dejar un comentario harán muy feliz a esta humilde escritora n-n. Si tienen dudas también se les podrá responder. Domou!

**P.D:** Los que no tengan cuenta aquí en Fanfiction, plis darme un email para contestarles, uno que sirva, porque por ejemplo: Arcla tu mail no me sirvió, decía que no existía ô.o, por lo que no pude contestarte, a los demás, sorry por no contestar los review, pero ya los empezaré a contestar n-n, muchas grax por ellos y por continuar leyendo el fic X3 yay!!!

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**Continuará…oka n-n?**  
♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+**L.M.N**+:::+**  
**+:::+:::+**Ludra Maco Naít**+:::+:::+


	4. La sagrada regla

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

**"Choosing a Destiny"**  
_Por Ludra-Jenova(S.L.E)_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas de Ludra**+:::+:::+

Hiya!!!!nOn Aquí mua con el chap 4!!!!! Yay!!!! X3…bueno me tomó un tiempo hacerlo sobre todo porque me puse a buscar doujinshis yaoi de Death Note jejejejeje XDDD algunos buenos otros malos…unos que me traumaron al ver L como seme (OMFG!!!X-x…EL HORROR!!!!!) pero bueno que se le va hacer u-u.

Bueno por fin sabrán sobre la sagrada regla!!!!! Yay!!!! E inclusive demás información, la cual se suponía que no iría aquí pero mejor la puse para que entiendan mejor el meollo de quien es el rey y como están las cosas n-n jejejejejejejeje

OMG!!!! Jejejejeje ya están haciendo sus hipótesis de quien es el rey ne? Hihihihihihihi…bueno pos les diré que…no puedo decirles!!!! Sin embargo no negaré ni afirmaré nada…bueno quizás si les ayudo, no andan tan errados. Listo es todo lo que puedo decir, sino le quita el chiste u-u

Por cierto para aquellos que se pregunten de donde saqué la cuestión de Hombre-b, mix y demás significados…actualmente me creerán que los creé cuando tenía 10 añitos n-n jejejeje (por qué tan joven?, quien sabe, tengo el gusto por el yaoi desde los 7 años u-u), por que de hecho así fue…pero la verdad no sé cuales fueron las razones, sólo recuerdo que así les puse (claro las definiciones fueron mejoradas hace dos años n-n, a los 18)…en fin, lo de Omasan, Oksan y demás, esas las creé el año pasado (esas sin son recientes)

De hecho mi primer fic yaoi fue a los 11-12 años y mi primer horrible regaño (por mi madre u-uU) que me traumó (inclusive juré ante dios nunca volver a escribir O-o) así estuve hasta los 15 años, que al meterme a un taller de cuento mi miedo se erradicó y comencé a escribir fics!!!! yay!!! X3 si no, este fic nunca hubiera existido más que en mi mente n-nUjijijiji

Pero bueno sin quitarles más el tiempo los dejo con el fic y ahí nos vemos en las últimas notas!!!! Tada!!

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**¡Disfrútenlo!****  
**_L.M.N aka S.L.E_  
♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

Hace millones de años atrás, cuando la tierra aún se encontraba despoblada, tres dioses llegaron a ella al verla vacía. Interesados en ese planeta el cual parecía poder albergar vida, decidieron crear unos seres para habitarla. Ellos fueron los reptiles que ahora conocemos como dinosaurios, no obstante, estas criaturas no significaron mucho para los dioses, no tenían semejanza a ellos y su inteligencia era muy básica, por ende, cuando la tierra se vio en peligro por el meteorito estrellado, no hicieron nada. Simplemente observaron como morían las bestias.

Sin saber bien que hacer, los dioses acordaron nuevamente de dar vida al planeta, aunque ahora, serían con seres que tuvieran semejanza con ellos. Así fue como los primeros seres humanos fueron creados.

Al no querer cometer el mismo error de los dinosaurios con ellos, los dioses les otorgaron inteligencia y la capacidad para evolucionar para adaptarse a su medio ambiente. Al verlos ir mejorando poco a poco, los dioses se sintieron más atraídos por estos seres y pronto les dieron más dones, aquellos que ellos deseaban para sí mismos.

Les dieron un alma, una cual era compuesta de dos partes conocidas ahora como la maldad y la bondad. Al tener este don, los seres humanos comenzaron a inclinarse por una parte como la otra; las peleas, los trucos, la lucha por la comida comenzó a demostrar como su alma se tornaba grisácea, nunca un blanco puro o un negro intenso. Todo ellos eran tonos grises.

No obstante había un problema, Los humanos que morían desaparecían junto con su alma, la cual al no tener a donde ir, simplemente se destruía con el cuerpo.

Los dioses al ver esto, decidieron que necesitaban crear un lugar para sus almas, así el dios Eika, el mayor de los tres se propuso para crear el cielo, un lugar donde las almas de buena voluntad podrían ir y disfrutar de bellezas naturales, comida y felicidad para toda la eternidad mientras Beigon, el dios menor de ellos, decidió crear el infierno, un lugar donde las almas malas pagarían sus pecados en tormentos y desdichas para toda la eternidad.

Así fue como las primeras dos leyes se crearon. La vida y la muerte.

Sin embargo, el dios Heros no aceptaba que sus dos hermanos fueran los que escogieran quienes se iban al cielo y quien al infierno; que trazaran la vida del ser para inclinarse más a la oscuridad como al contario. Fue entonces cuando Heros decidió crear el también un mundo donde gobernar, aunque este más bien era para ayudar al humano a vivir, ya que ninguno iría a donde él se encontraba.

He ahí cuando la tercera ley se creó. La del destino.

Al querer que el ser humano tuviera la libertad de escoger cual lado ir, Heros creó «líneas de destino» y así, en lugar de gobernar a los seres, más bien dedicó su inmortalidad a servirles; dejando que ellos escogieran sus líneas con sus acciones y tan pronto tomaran un rumbo, el dios crearía más líneas para escoger. Así hasta que su final llegase.

Ante esta acción, los otros dioses no les agradó en absoluto, porque así, ellos no podían saber quienes serían los que fueran a sus reinos, sin embargo, al tener un destino incierto por ellos, el mundo humano se volvió más interesante.

Al paso de los años, los humanos comenzaron a evolucionar más rápido gracias a Heros. Esto causó gran celo por parte de los otros dioses quienes a pesar de obtener las almas de los seres, Heros era quien «convivía» más con ellos, desde el momento de su nacimiento hasta su muerte, las partes más interesantes a su parecer.

Llenos de celos, Eika como Beigon comenzaron a pelear por las almas humanas, obteniendo la victoria el mayor de los tres. No obstante, el tener almas más oscuras en el reino de los cielos, comenzó a causar estragos a la tranquilidad y la felicidad del mundo. Aún así, Eika no los enviaría al infierno. Fue ahí cuando arcángeles, ángeles, entre más fueron creados para aplacar a las almas malas.

El infierno cada vez más se volvía solitario y las pocas almas eran maltratas aún peor.

Así duró un largo tiempo hasta un suceso extraño pasó. Un alma, la cual era de igual maldad como bondad.

Los dos dioses no sabían que hacer con este ser, ninguno de los dos podía llevarlo a su reino ya que estaba a la mitad en ambos lados, no había ni una leve diferencia la cual pudieran usar para llevarlo al cielo o al infierno.

Así sin saber que hacer, crearon un nuevo mundo ahora conocido como «el limbo» un lugar desolado y desértico, gobernado por la oscuridad y el vacío. Ahí posicionaron a esa alma extraña, hasta saber a donde pertenecía, dejándole como único distractor una inmensa bola, la cual mostraba el mundo humano.

Varios años pasaron como las disputas por las almas incrementaron nuevamente, ante ello ésta alma llamó a los dioses diciéndoles cual alma debía a ir a tal reino y cual no. Al escucharlo, Eika y Beigon sorprendieron, el extraño ser podía ver cuanta era la diferencia de maldad como de bondad de cada uno de los seres humanos comparándola a la suya. Así si la oscura pasaba de la mitad, esa alma debía ir al infierno y al contrario.

Pronto las disputas cesaron. El ser como no podía ir a ningún lugar, los dioses le preguntaron si quería ser quien se encargara de juzgar las almas y de llevarlos al mundo perteneciente. Al asentir, a esa alma se le otorgaron más poderes, sus memorias de humano fueron borradas y los sentimientos fueron erradicados de su ser para juzgar más eficazmente. Así una alma humana dejó de serlo para convertirse en otro ser, casi cercano a ellos. Un semi dios.

Ante la creación de este ser, los dioses no tenían que intervenir nunca más, él ser haría cargo. Juzgaría al humano desde su nacimiento hasta la hora de su muerte, al cual iría para llevarlo a donde perteneciera, no obstante, la ley del destino no estaba a su favor, al no saber las muertes con certeza, decidió ir al reino de Heros para ver las líneas del tiempo y así al estar cerca la hora de partida del humano, el semi dios podría saber como moriría y cuando.

Con ello, el semi dios no podía estar lejos de Heros e inclusive prefería varias veces quedarse con el dios, que en esas tierras áridas y secas. Hecho mismo no fue desapercibido de los otros dioses, causando el celo nuevamente hacía su hermano.

No obstante, la tierra comenzó a cambiar notoriamente y pronto el ser humano cayó en una etapa oscura donde los sentimientos ya no importaban, el poder, la corrupción, la esclavitud, entre más era lo único que tenía sentido para ellos. Fue una era donde la maldad reinaba.

Fue entonces cuando Heros decidió darles un fin más allá de lo material. El alma humana se partió en dos, una mitad estaría en un humano y la otra en otro; así, al sentir el vació dentro de ellos, buscarían por su parte perdida, para encontrar a su pareja. Así fue como la verdadera felicidad llegó a los humanos. Sin embargo, a pesar del noble gesto por parte del dios, ellos no querían renunciar a las cosas mundanas. Triste, Heros no tuvo más remedio que continuar con las líneas y ver a donde llegaban los seres.

Ante esta nueva situación, Beigon trató de hacer que el semi dios cayera en la maldad al regresarle los sentimientos humanos y así llevarlo al infierno. Heros al darse cuenta de la conspiración de su hermano menor, decidió reencarnarlo en lugar de dárselo. Si debía ir al infierno, iría por sus acciones y no porque así lo quisiera el dios menor.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando nuevamente un alma humana no podía ir al cielo ni al infierno. Ahora sin querer que sus hermanos manipularan al ser, decidió preguntarle si quería ser de nuevo el juzgador de las almas. Al volver asentir, sus poderes se le regresaron, no obstante solamente sus memorias fueron borradas, los sentimientos fueron ocultos al ponerle una «tela» la cual solamente podía ser removida por el dios y así al ser creado por él, no podía ser tocado por sus hermanos ni influenciarlo.

Aún así, Heros no quería manipularlo tampoco, por lo que le dejó el uso de su razón y la habilidad humana para decidir sus acciones. Ante ello, el nuevo semi dios, se proclamó «el juez», no un dios ni un semi dios, solamente un ser creado para juzgar las almas y nada más. No obstante, aún necesitaba de la ayuda de Heros para poder saber las muertes.

Así sin poder hacer nada, los otros dioses guardaron silencio como su envía hacía su hermano incrementaba.

Poco tiempo pasó cuando hubo problemas con las almas. El juez no podía llevarlas a sus lugares correspondientes cuando estas se mantenían firmes sobre el mundo mortal, otras eran retenidas por los recuerdos de la gente amada como otras simplemente no entendían y se mantenían deambulando sin rumbo. Fue cuando los fantasmas comenzaron a entrar en la vida de los vivos.

Sin poder hacer mucho, se llevó las almas a su «reino» ya que ninguna de esas almas podía ir al cielo ni al infierno cuando estas no estaban consientes o eran retenidas en el mundo humano; ahí las vigilaría y cuando alguna se desligara o entrara en conciencia las llevaría a los otros reinos. Pero con el tiempo, las almas incrementaron y pronto el limbo dejó de estar vació para llenarse de ánimas.

Ante la situación de las ánimas, Eika y Beigon fueron hablar con el juez, implicando que debía hacer algo al respecto, ya que esas almas no podían estar ahí cuando deberían ir alguno de sus mundos. Los dos dioses continuaron presionándolo; sin embargo, sus verdaderas intenciones eran demostrar lo inútil que era y así Heros debería de reencarnarlo nuevamente, para ir ha alguno de sus reinos y no al de su hermano.

No faltó mucho cuando Heros comenzó a pensar en reencarnarlo y antes de hacerlo, el juez logró dar con una solución. Transformar las ánimas a otro ser. Fue ahí cuando los shinigamis se crearon por primera vez.

Su reino sería como un segundo mundo, donde estos seres vivirían y al no tener recuerdos de su vida pasada ni sentimientos, al morir su alma regresaría a su forma original y sería llevada al lugar donde debía de estar. Sin poder hacer nada, los dos dioses aceptaron esta forma, no obstante, Beigon no se daría por vencido.

El tiempo pasó y el mundo del juez pronto se iba quedando sin tantos de estos seres, poco a poco el lugar volvía a estar vacío como en un principio. Fue entonces cuando Beigon regresó.

El dios llegó al reino árido enfadado por lo lento del proceso y demando que si los seres iban estar ahí, por lo menos hicieran algo. Con ello, les entregó una libreta junto con una habilidad, sus ojos podían ver los nombres de los humanos y el tiempo de vida. Luego les explicó como utilizar la libreta, así con la posibilidad de alargar su vida los shinigamis las empezaron a usar.

Enfadado el juez no aprobó el uso de esas libretas, ninguno de ellos tenía el derecho de matar a los humanos como apoderarse del tiempo de vida, el cual no era seguro si así fuera. Si se usaran las leyes de la muerte se alterarían como las del destino. No obstante, el dios remarcó su importancia ante el otro ser, el cual no era nadie para negarse ante él y si así lo quería, entonces era como declararle la guerra al dios. Sin poder hacer nada, el juez aceptó las libretas, no obstante, él marcaría ciertas reglas, sin importarle demasiado, el dios menor aceptó.

Heros al enterarse de la osadía de su hermano, no pudo evitar arreglar ciertas líneas para hacer que pocos humanos cayeran en la maldad. Y enojado con el juez por aceptarlas, le sentenció que los problemas causantes por esas libretas las asumiría él solo, sin uso de su ayuda. Así el juez fue abandonado por el dios.

Varios años pasaron y el juez ahora conocido como su rey, creó varias reglas al ver como los seres usaban irresponsablemente las libretas, matando a humanos por montón, hasta llegar el día que un shinigami sólo mataba a mujeres embarazadas. Violando la ley de la vida en el mundo mortal.

Furioso ante tal acción no solamente le dio el más severo de los castigos, permitió el sufrimiento, la tortura y al regresarle sus sentimientos como sus recuerdos humanos, el shinigami agonizó de la peor manera. Ante ello, todos los otros seres le tuvieron miedo a su rey.

Fue entonces cuando el rey proclamó la «sagrada regla»

Ningún shinigami debería matar a un humano embarazado por ninguna razón, quien osara interponerse a la ley de la vida, sería castigado con la pena más severa y su alma sería destruida por él. Solamente la ley de la muerte del mundo mortal sería quien pudiera quitarle la vida a ese ser. Y en caso de que algún shinigami tomara la vida de la persona, a ésta se le regresaría la vida junto con la del bebé, más aparte se les aumentaría la vida del shinigami a los dos por igual y sus nombres jamás podrían ser escritos en ninguna «Death Note», quien lo hiciera, sería castigado de igual forma y nuevamente se les reviviría.

Ante esta regla, jamás se volvió a saber de alguno quien lo hiciera e inclusive, los shinigamis comenzaron adorar a los humanos embarazados y amar la maravilla del nacimiento de esos seres. Varios adoptaron algunos bebés humanos amenazando quien se atreviera a matar a ese bebé cuando creciera se las verían con ellos. Tal motivo llevó a la muerte de muchos shinigamis, al protegerlos de otros humanos.

Con las reglas claras, el rey de los shinigamis desapareció y muy pocas veces era visto por ellos. Poco a poco, el mundo de los shinigamis comenzó a empeorar, al tener demasiada vida, muchos dejaron de escribir en las Death Notes y el reino se llenó de seres flojos.

El reino comenzó a decaer. Al no gustarles el lugar, varios shinigamis iban al reino de los humanos para entretenerse; perder su libreta por descuido o a propósito. Sin embargo, el perder la Death Note nunca había ocasionado tantos problemas, como esta vez.

Por primera vez en la vida del mundo mortal, las tres leyes estaban siendo violadas al mismo tiempo y no por un shinigami, si no por un humano. Un Caos estaba a punto de formarse, ya que las reglas no eran aplicables a los humanos. Y después de muchos años sin verle, el rey apareció para hacerse cargo de este extraño fenómeno, como el dios Heros volvió a verle.

Era tiempo de arreglar el mundo humano…

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

Al concluir la historia, el rey caminó hacía el escritorio del castaño para recargarse ahí, esperando por el humano en comprender.

Light se encontraba sentado en el suelo, su espalda contra el pie de su cama, su cabeza recargada en el colchón. Un silencio se formó durante varios minutos hasta que el hombre habló.

"**¿Y según esto yo rompí esa regla?" ** Dijo sin cambiar de posición, su voz era suave.

"**Así es" **voz neutral.

"**Pues creo que estoy a favor del demonio" ** dijo ahora centrando su cabeza al frente y observando intensamente al rey. **"No sirves para tú trabajo, porque yo no he matado a ninguna mujer embarazada, solamente he matado a criminales, a la escoria del mundo" **resopló con menosprecio. **"¡Jamás mataría a una mujer inocente, mucho menos embarazada!… ¡no vez que yo soy el bueno, yo hago tu trabajo aquí en la tierra!"**

"**¿Mi trabajo?" **inquirió sutilmente.

"**¡Sí! Y mil veces mejor, porque parece ser que se te ha olvidado juzgar a los malos desde que ese tal dios Heros te dejó" **reprendió venenosamente.

"**¿Con qué mejor, eh?" ** Preguntó, un poco de perspicacia en su voz.

"**¡SÍ!" **se levanta rápidamente, como se acerca el rey agarrándolo por el cuello y acercándolo a su cara enfadada. **"¡Porque mientras yo trabajaba para librar a la gente de la basura humana y hacer de este un mundo mejor, tú andabas perdido por ahí lamentándote la pérdida de tu ami…arck!" **

No terminó cuando su cuello fue agarrado por una mano del rey y levantado del suelo, la fuerza del ser era sorprendente.

"**Entonces te crees mejor que yo, que realmente sabes juzgar a la gente e inclusive te sientes tan importante como para creerte un dios" ** su voz elevó no obstante se mantuvo tranquila.

Light sentía como el aire comenzaba a faltar a su cuerpo, cuando repentinamente fue lanzado a su cama con tal fuerza que se rompieron las patas de madera y un intenso dolor llegaba a su espalda. El castaño se quejó, maldiciendo audiblemente al rey.

"**¡Mírate!" **replicó. **"Dices ser un dios y sientes dolor como cualquier humano e inclusive dejas que tu enojo te gobierne, dices ser mejor para juzgar a la gente¿realmente?, acaso puedes ver su alma, sabes cuanta maldad existe en ellos, su bondad, sabes que hicieron cuando eran pequeños, cuando tenían diez años, doce, trece, sabes sus nombres, sabes la cara de todos ellos, sabes las razones porque son así, sus sueños, sus ideas, inclusive a la persona que aman…dime humano¡¿acaso lo sabes?!" **

Light guardó silencio, aunque no dejaba de maldecirlo mentalmente.

"**Claro no puedes, lo único que puedes hacer es confiar en el sistema de los humanos para decir quien es culpable y quien no" ** el rey se acercó al hombre quedando cara a «cara». **"Dime, Yagami Light… ¿realmente crees ser el bueno del cuento?" **

Ante lo dicho por el rey Light enfureció, sin dejarse intimidar con su rostro enfadado a más no poder se acercó más a él.

"**Sí" **afirmó chirriando sus dientes como la voz se escuchó más como un gruñido. **"Solamente he matado a gente que se lo merecía, criminales desalmados que han quitado la vida a personas inocentes, con mis acciones he traído paz, la gente ahora teme el juicio de Kira y pronto las personas dejarán de ser malvadas" **una sonrisa insolente se mostró en sus labios. **"Pronto este mundo me conocerá como su salvador, el dios quien trajo paz a este mundo corrupto lleno de maldad y solamente gente buena habitará este mundo" ** resopló como su sonrisa se mostraba más amplia.

Una leve risita se escuchó por parte del ser.

"**¿De que te estás riendo idiota?" **

Sin responder, el rey se apartó del joven para ir a sentarse en la silla del escritorio. Brazos cruzados.

Light observó el comportamiento del otro ser aún con furia, aún más al verlo acomodarse plácidamente en su silla.

"**¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" ** Gritó como al mismo tiempo intenta levantarse para ir tras del ser, sin embargo el dolor en su espalda lo detiene.

"**Disculparás mi atrevimiento, sin embargo estar parado es cansado"** ironizó.

"**¡¿QUÉ?!" **

"**Como sea, si continúo así esto no tendrá fin, así en lugar de hacerte razonar y ver tu equivocación, seré más directo e ira al grano, después de todo, soy una ser muy ocupado" **

Miradas asesinas fueron impuestas por el castaño.

"**En primer lugar no eres un dios, eres un humano y la Death Note que tienes es un objeto el cual corrompe el alma" **comenzó como cruzaba una pierna. **"Debo decirte que no eres el único humano quien a querido «limpiar» el mundo, sin embargo, los humanos se dejan llevar por sus emociones, por lo mismo una noble acción al final termina corrupta por ellos mismo, tal es tu caso Yagami Light" **pausó al ver la sorpresa del hombre. **"No dudo que quieras hacer el bien, y en cierta forma tu parte buena aún domina sobre tu mala, pero la diferencia entre ellas es de uno porciento" **

'_¿Uno porciento?' _

"**Con tan poca diferencia, las buenas acciones fácilmente pierden su rumbo ante la oscuridad, corrompiéndose para mostrarse como buenas cuando en realidad no lo son" **

"**¡Eso no es cierto!" **resopló. ** "Mis acciones son buenas y no importa cual diferencia allá¡siguen siendo las mismas!" **

"**¿En serio? Dime realmente crees que todos los criminales que haz matado van al infierno¿huh?" ** Light aturdió. **"De todo ellos, solamente el setenta porciento han ido al infierno, el veintinueve porciento al cielo y el uno porciento al mundo shinigami" **

"**¿Qué?" **

"**Efectivamente la mayoría fueron personas malas, sus vidas fueron tormentosas y muchos de ellos ya mataban desde muy jóvenes, aún así, tu creías que todos ellos eran malos" **se recarga por completo en el respaldo. **"Los que fueron al cielo, muchos de ellos fueron encarcelados injustificadamente, pagaron el precio por ayudar a sus familias, a sus amigos, a sus amantes, por delitos no hechos por ellos y otros jamás habían asesinado hasta hora" **guardó silencio por un instante. **"Aún así, se arrepintieron y las acciones hechas durante su vida valieron más" **

"**Quieres decir que aunque algunos hayan matado fueron al cielo, porque hicieron más acciones buenas¡¿cómo es eso posible?!" **replicó, levente un tono de sorpresa se oía. **"¡Privaron a una persona de la vida, violaron esa ley!" **

"**La tres leyes van de la mano, sin embargo, de una manera u otra los humanos van a morir, aunque es verdad, el asesinato es uno de los peores crímenes de este mundo, aún así, yo no juzgo la última acción, se juzga toda su vida" **

"**¡Entonces no sabes juzgar!" **gruñó. **"Como puedes hacerte llamar «el juez» cuando tomas a la ligera asesinar" **

Suspiró, un poco de exasperación se podía notar.

"**Vaya, por lo menos pusiste atención a mi relato" **mofó. **"Sin embargo, no estás en la posición como para decirme si sé juzgar o no, menos cuando dices que NUNCA has matado a gente inocente"**

Light lo miró atónito.

"**Dime… ¿acaso eran criminales los agentes del FBI, Raye Penber y su prometida Naomi Misora?" **Light shockeó. **"Solamente cumplían con su deber, la única forma de proteger a gente inocente¿no hacían lo que TÚ quieres hacer?…principalmente…L" **

Nuevamente su pechó dolió al oír el último nombre, ahora con más intensidad.

"**L, llamado Ryuuzaki por ustedes buscaba lo mismo que tú Light…¿entonces…no lo hace eso ser bueno también?" **

"**¡Ellos estaban en mi camino!" **gritó como su pecho ardía. **"Aquellos quienes se interpongan a la verdadera justicia deben ser eliminados" **dolía más y más.

"**Oh, ya veo… son malos aunque no hayan hecho nada por ser obstáculos para ti" **suspiró pesadamente. **"¿Qué pensarías Yagami Light si te dijera que Ryuuzaki…pensó en abandonar la investigación?" **

El castaño quedó boqui abierto, sus ojos amielados abrieron en completa sorpresa.

"**¿Abandonar?" **su voz se oía perdida. **"¡Eso no es posible! L aún continuó con la investigación hasta el último momento, él más que nadie deseaba mi captura, jamás podría abandonarla, así no es Ryuuzaki" **

"**¿En serio?… ¿y cómo sabes si no estaba fingiendo?" **intrigó.

Light guardó silencio aún sin comprenderlo.

"**Sabes, Ryuuzaki tenía otras prioridades además de la investigación, dos grandes sueños" **en ello saca un anillo de oro, pasándolo por sus dedos ágilmente como si se tratase de una moneda. **"Nunca has escuchado decir que por la persona amada, se es capaz de hacer todo…inclusive matar" **detuvo su juego.** "Ryuuzaki estaba dispuesto arriésgalo todo por esa persona, dejar la investigación, su reputación, sus principios e inclusive su propia justicia…" ** le aventó el anillo, Light reaccionó para cacharlo con algo de dificultad. **"Sin embargo, no contaba con que esa persona lo mataría antes de decidirse por completo" **

Light congeló a lo último dicho, su mirada temerosa recayó en el anillo. Lo observó detenidamente mientras un gran temor junto con una gran agonía recorrían su cuerpo, de pronto, sintió como el aire le faltaba al ver dos nombres grabados en el diminuto objeto.

«Y. Light & L»

'_¿Mi nombre y el de Ryuuzaki…pero qué?' _

Sin decir nada su mirada en confusión total fue ahora puesta en el rey, quien antes que él se diera cuenta, colocó su mano en su frente.

"**Ahora es tiempo de que recuerdes Yagami Light" **

Con ello varias imágenes regresaban a su memoria, como un gran grito por él fue impuesto al verlas…ahora todo tenía sentido.

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas finales**+:::+:::+

Yay¿Qué tal? Les gustó???? XDDDD jajajajajaja, por cierto pueden creerme que me está gustando emparentar a Light con el rey XDDD jejejejeje (sorry, no pude evitarlo!!!!) y el rey también con mi otro OC Heros (vaya jamás había pensado en esos dos como pareja hasta que lo escribí aquí O.o…que cosas no?) aún así no se me preocupen, no pienso mandar a volar a L y que Light se quede con el rey (que por cierto un spoiler!!!! Pero es que me canso de decirle rey u-uU…su nombre es Toshirou X3), la historia ya está estructurada, así que eso no va a pasar…más que en mi mente XDDD jejejejeje (además ya estoy pensando en una continuación XP jijijiji)

En el próximo chap, yay las cosas chidas comienzan!!!!! Que en cierta forma serían, creo yo las únicas partes más lindas de la historia, después será mucha angustia!!!!! XDDD jejejejejeje pa' los que creen que Light no sufrirá…ja! Claro que lo hará y MUCHO!!!!! XD de eso me encargo yo, bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo en suspenso!!!! –Ludra sale corriendo antes de que la linchen dejando atrás un cartel que dice:

Por cierto no olviden dejar review, todas sus opiniones son leídas y respondidas si puedo hacerlo, no obstante son agradecidas de antemano y me animan mucho a continuar más rápido con la historia. Así que si quieren dejar un comentario harán muy feliz a esta humilde escritora n-n. Si tienen dudas también se les podrá responder. Domou!

**P.D:** Alguien quisiera ayudarme pa' traducir este fic al inglés?, quien se anime me dice en un review plis, muchos grax!!!!

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**Continuará…oka n-n?**  
♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+**L.M.N**+:::+**  
**+:::+:::+**Ludra Maco Naít**+:::+:::+


	5. Recuerdos: La primera vez part1

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

**"Choosing a Destiny"**  
_Por Ludra-Jenova(S.L.E)_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas de Ludra**+:::+:::+

Hiya!!!!O que onda!!!! Ya volví con el chap5 yay!!!! X3 sorry por lo demora, pero es que me enfermé u-uU y también me quedé sin música…bueno mejor dicho estoy buscando música nueva para inspirarme, es que la que tengo ya me aburrió u-u…por lo mismo me puse a buscar algunas por ahí, si tienen algunos grupos que me puedan recomendar, links de AMV, algunas canciones, entre más les agradecería muchísimo!!!!! Por ahora estoy buscando música tranquila, tristona, corta venas XDDDD jajajajaja…es que esa como me anima n-n (me pone muy alegre y me inspira a escribir XP hihihihi) no quiero muy movidas ni tan alegres, porque esas en lugar de inspirarme para escribir más bien me anima a bailar XDDD y termino distrayéndome más XP…

Por cierto un gran beso, abrazo e INMENSO agradecimiento a Naoko quien me envió unas imágenes LINDÍSIMAS!!!!! Una de One Piece (que está acorde a mi fic de esa serie X3 jijijijijiji) y la otra es un scan de un doujinshi donde L tiene los bebitos de Light!!!! (que graciosamente son Mello y Near XD), yay!!!!! Realmente queda con el fic X3 y ESTÁ HERMOSA!!!!!! LA ADORO!!!!! No sabes como me alegró el día, YAY LA ADORO, QUE LINDOS!!!!! X3

Pa' verla aquí ta' el link (no más le quitan los espacios y quitan ese guion): h t t p/-/s 2. p h ot ob u 5/NemN ana/Y aoi/?acti onview &curr ent 2410 3.jp g

Yay, si alguien encuentra imágenes mpreg de LightxL (ojo L es uke u-u) plis díganme!!!! Harán a su humilde servidora ultra feliz X3…si lo sé soy una pediche o-oU…bueno sin más novedad con el fic XDD y nos vemos al final!!! XP

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**¡Disfrútenlo!****  
**_L.M.N aka S.L.E_  
♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

El día se encontraba extramente hermoso, como para ir a dar una vuelta y disfrutar del maravilloso clima, sí eso sería muy agradable sí tan sólo no se encontrara encadenado a cierta persona «excéntricamente rara», además de ser considerado principal sospechoso de ser Kira. 

Light suspiró por décima vez en el día. Ya llevaba más de dos semanas desde su «mudanza» al nuevo cuartel, sin embargo eso no era lo que fastidiaba al castaño, sino el hecho de estar encadenado al detective las veinticuatro horas al día y los siete días de la semana; por si fuera poco, compartían la misma cama, lo único bueno era el largo de la cadena, la cual, por lo menos era suficiente como para poder bañarse con un poco de «privacidad» e inclusive ir al wc sin que el detective este dentro ni a su lado.

No obstante, el estar en esas condiciones no era lo frustrante, sino el hecho de que L nunca quería salir o hacer algo. Desde el primer día en las instalaciones, L se encontraba deprimido, no hacía nada más que comer postres, beber su café ultra endulzado y por las noches se le iba en despertar a Light por sus constantes movimientos al no poder conciliar el sueño. Sí eso no era suficiente, el estar trabajando todos los días en la investigación sin conseguir ni una sola pista, podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera. Inclusive a un genio con mucha paciencia.

Light se encontraba aburrido.

'_Rayos…ni una sola pista de Kira, aunque he tratado de encontrar algo sospechoso que nos de alguna información de donde podría estar, no hay nada' _ suspiró nuevamente. _'Demonios, me estoy comenzando a frustrar, por lo menos si Ryuuzaki me ayudara en lugar de comer esos pasteles…' _ dirigió su mirada al detective, el cual parecía estar soñando despierto mientras comía su pastel de fresas en su extraña forma de sentarse. _'¿En qué estará pensando?…bueno además de pensar en mi como Kira…' _intentó animarse con su propio chiste, sin conseguirlo. _'Rayos…me estoy aburriendo, necesito distraerme en algo… ¡el internet!' _

Con ello Light abrió una página aparte de las listas de victimas entre otra información de Kira. Al mostrarse el buscador, el chico detuvo un momento.

'_¿Qué busco?…hmmm quizás si me metiera en las páginas de los seguidores de Kira pueda encontrar alguna pista…' _meditó un poco para fruncir el ceño con desgano. _'No, si hiciera eso con Ryuuzaki a mi lado, sus sospechas hacía mí incrementarían… ¿entonces qué?, vamos Light, antes de perder tu libertad te entretenías en el internet o estudiando…bueno estudiar está descartado porque eso no era divertido, simplemente era para sacar buenas notas…' _ con ello una idea le vino a la mente.

Escribió el nombre de la página la cual hacía años no visitaba, en realidad no era una muy importante, aunque tenía información de sucesos extraños, una web perfecta para el curioso como para perder el tiempo o des aburrirse. En otras palabras, perfecta para la condición de Light en ese momento.

Al entrar en la página principal, un gran anuncio estelar se mostraba. El chico lo leyó.

«Pareja de hombres es asesinada en el parque de las siete coronas, en Barcelona, España»

El anuncio lo llenó de curiosidad para abrirlo y leer la noticia completa.

«Nuevamente un asesinato sobre parejas hombres se vuelve a cometer, no se sabe quien es o porque lo hizo, sin embargo, podemos especular quien lo hizo odiaba a los hombres-b. Esta nueva raza o sexo, causó mucha polémica hace setenta años y aunque se haya aceptado su existencia después de veinte años de lucha como permitirles el matrimonio entre parejas de esta índole, siguen existiendo personas intolerantes y racistas hacía estos seres humanos, aunque varios los consideran monstruosidades o errores de la naturaleza, no dejan de ser personas como todos nosotros…»

El castaño centró toda su atención a la noticia sin percatarse de una cabecita oscura cerca de la suya.

«…los hombres-b son personas quienes pueden amar tanto como una pareja normal. Así después de llevar más de dos meses de haberse casado, la feliz pareja encontró su final al ir en busca de una casa para comprar. Según los familiares, ellos salieron a buscar un lugar donde poder criar a su futuros hijos, lo cual, por suerte, el joven hombre-b de 22 años de edad, no se encontraba embarazado en ese momento; hubiera sido más atroz el crimen si así fuera.

La noticia impactó a toda España, quien tenía el record de ser el lugar más seguro para los hombres-b y por lo mismo, muchas parejas se mudaron allá. El saber sobre este crimen, ha hecho nuevamente a las parejas hombres dudar en salir e inclusive ha causado varias polémicas como varios paros a calles exigiendo la captura del asesino.

Hace dos semanas que el crimen fue hecho y ningún sospechoso se ha reportado. Varios de los protestantes claman por la ineficiencia de la policía en estos casos, lo cual hace sospechar que la policía no pone cartas en el asunto porque los mismos directores de las jefaturas son anti-b, una de las terminologías para llamar a las personas quienes detestan, odian o aborrecen a los hombres-b.

Varias personas llevaron ramos de flores al lugar donde fue la trágica muerte de esta pareja, acompañando y haciéndoles saber a sus familiares, que les aflige su pérdida.

La impunidad a este tipo de casos va incrementando día tras día. Pocas son las personas que se hacen cargo y castigan verdaderamente a los asesinos. Las leyes amparan a los hombres-b, sin embargo, estas no son nada si no se llevan acabo. ¿Cuántos años deberán sufrir estas personas para conseguir un trato digno de humano y justicia para quienes los maltraten?

La pregunta aún sigue sin respuesta como miles de ellos esperan la respuesta lo más pronto posible.

Descanse en paz Adrew McKew (Canadá) y Carlo Villa Real (Madrid España).

Justicia para ellos.

_Nicky Avely…_»

Al terminar de leer, Light suspiró suavemente. Hacía tiempo que no oía ni leía nada sobre estos seres; hacía mucho tiempo escuchó la palabra «hombre-b» de la boca de alguno de sus compañeros de clases en la preparatoria, junto con algunos menosprecios, él al no querer mostrarse ignorante ante ese tema simplemente decidió no opinar e investigar más a fondo sobre esta clase de «ser».

Cuando por fin averiguó lo necesario o lo único conocido de ellos, le llamó mucho la atención esta nueva raza o sexo, no obstante, se mantuvo indiferente cuando algunos le preguntaban su opinión sobre ellos, ya que la mayoría en su escuela eran anti-b y aquellos quienes los apoyaban, terminaba golpeados.

Sin embargo la curiosidad de Light sobre ellos incrementó; al buscar más información, se encontró algunas noticas sobre asesinatos, violaciones, secuestros, robos, entre un sin fin de casos que, si bien no eran del otro mundo, lo extraño eran ver solamente unos cuantos de esos crímenes resueltos. Los demás continuaban abiertos, otros eran olvidados e inclusive unos ni se les ponía atención. Los únicos conclusos casi siempre eran porque las personas quienes lo realizaron hicieron otro crimen, el cual tenía como víctimas, hombres, mujeres o parejas heterosexuales.

Francamente a Light le disgustaba ese trato hacía ellos, las cuales a veces resultaban ser menospreciadas a tal grado que inclusive el secuestro de algún perrito o cualquier animal, se le ponía más atención sobre algún asesinato o violación de un hombre-b. Y el castaño podía mencionar algunos casos.

Y hoy mismo, otra noticia de la misma índole volvía a suceder con los mismo resultados. Impune ante la ley.

Por un instante Light pensó en que realmente le gustaría ser Kira para matar a esas personas, gente así no merecía vivir. Ante ese sentimiento, el joven asombró.

No era raro sentir enojo ante esa clase de acciones, aunque el desear la muerte de esas personas, era un nivel mayor. Ante ello, Light meditó la posibilidad de ser Kira. Claro, él podía mentir a los demás diciendo que semejante idea nunca le cruzó por la mente, sin embargo, nunca a sí mismo. Y él sabía perfectamente que no era la primera vez.

De hecho llevaba más de diez años con la misma idea, el mundo sería mejor sí «cierta gente» no existiera, si tan sólo hubiera «algo» para poderse deshacer de las personas innecesarias, de aquellas quienes traen congoja y muerte. Por lo mismo, desde muy pequeño quería ser policía como su padre, para ser la justicia misma en este mundo de desdicha.

"**Es una historia muy triste" **

La voz repentina lo sobresaltó haciéndolo retroceder con la silla, más aún, al ver al detective cerca de él, observando el sitio con curiosidad plena.

"**¡Ry…Ryuuzaki!" **tartamudeó ante el susto. _'¿Cuándo¿cómo¿a qué hora?… ¡demonios! ni me di cuenta a qué hora se acercó' _

La reacción por parte del castaño provocó una leve sonrisa en el detective, la cual no duró mucho como llevaba su pulgar a sus labios.

"**Ah, lo siento Light-kun, no fue mi intención asustarse, sólo quería saber que era aquello tan importante como para cautivarte por completo y no responderme cuándo te ofrecía un pedazo de mi pastel" **el hombre dijo, sin embargo Light parecía fuera de sí. **"¿Light-kun?" **

'_¡¿Esa fue…esa fue una sonrisa!?' _ El castaño sorprendió aún más. _'¡DIOS MÍO RYUUZAKI SONRIÓ!…wow es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír, a veces me preguntaba si sabía hacerlo…espera un momento¿en realidad sonrió?…¿o son alucinaciones por que estoy aburrido?…' _continuó su mirada perdida en el detective.

"…**ahmm… ¿Light-kun?"**trató de nuevo llamar la atención del chico, quien parecía aún perdido.

'_¿En realidad lo asusté tanto?' _inquirió como se mordía suavemente su pulgar. _'No es la primera vez que me acerco alguien así, con Matsuda-san suelo hacerlo seguido…es gracioso ver como reacciona, la última vez se cayó de la silla' _ una diminuta sonrisa se volvió a formar al recordar el hecho.

'_¡Ahhhhh volvió a sonreír!' _remarcó._ '¡Sabía que no me estaba volviendo loco!_'…¡ahhhh la sonrisa volvió a desaparecer!…espera un minuto, parece qué me está hablando…oh sí, está diciendo mi nombre y me ve con esos ojos tan grandes, negros y su dedo en la boca…ohhh se ve tan tierno, como un cachorrito…un momento…'

"**¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!" **Gritó a todo pulmón.

Ante el repentino grito por parte del castaño, L asustó por completo para caerse con todo y silla.

Light solamente escuchó un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Al volver en sí, volteó su vista a donde L se encontraba quien ahora se estaba fuera sí ante su caída; repentinamente unas ganas de reírse lo tomaron, trató de aguantárselas sin existo. Pronto Light se encontraba riendo fuertemente.

"**No le veo la gracia Light-kun" **dijo L como comenzaba a levantarse sobándose la espalda y el cuello. **"¿Por qué gritaste repentinamente?… ¿qué intentabas matarme?" **le da una mirada enfadada.

Por el contrario, Light trataba de guardar compostura como a la vez ahogar sus risas; aunque el hecho de haber visto a Ryuuzaki caerse de entre todas las personas, era algo único. Ya era cuestión de todos los días ver a Matsuda caerse, la última vez de la silla, por lo mismo no le causaba gracia, sin embargo, NUNCA al detective.

'_Rayos, porque no tenía una cámara para filmarlo' _ se dijo mientras continuaba riéndose. _'¡Hey!, quizás las cámaras lo grabaron…las checaré después, esto tengo que mostrárselo a todos…' _continuó como se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de los ojos.

"…**mis sospechas de que eres Kira aumentaron un uno porciento" **L mencionó como inconscientemente inflaba un cachete y se cruzaba de brazos.

'… _¿qué sus qué?…espera… ¡Hey!' _al comprender, la risa detuvo en seco como Light se levantó de su silla de inmediato.

"**¡Oi, no puedes incrementar tus sospechas no más porque me reí de ti!" **reclamó mirando intensamente al detective. **"Vamos Ryuuzaki, no seas infantil como si jamás te hubieras caído" **

"**Nunca me había pasado" **resopló aún con la misma pose, reteniendo la mirada del castaño.

Al oírlo, Light pestañeó varias veces sin creerlo.

"**¿En serio?" **voz suave.

"**Sí, jamás me había pasado, esta es la primera vez que alguien me asusta y me caigo" **

"**¡Genial, le robé a Ryuuzaki su primera vez!" **emocionó.

Tan pronto empezó a festejar, detuvo en seco al percatarse del doble sentido de la oración. L por el contrario, sintió como un gran rubor se mostraba en sus mejillas y sus ojos se abrían aún más de lo normal.

"**¡¿Qué?!" **cara y voz completamente en shock.

"**¡Ah! En el buen sentido de la palabra Ryuuzaki" **Light corrigió, pequeñas risas nerviosas de su parte. De pronto algo le llamó la atención. **"¿Ryuuzaki…tienes las mejillas rojas?" ** Inquirió con asombro.

Al percatarse, el detective se volteó lo más rápido posible como el sonrojo intensificó. La vergüenza lo carcomía, no por el hecho de haber reaccionado de ese modo, si no porque Light lo había visto de esa manera. Años de mostrarse indiferente ante los sentimientos se derrumbaron en menos de un minuto y todo por esa simple frase.

'_¡Ahhhhhh!… ¿Qué hago, qué hago?' _pensó, preso del pánico. _'Light-kun no pasará por alto esto, me hará preguntas¿qué le diré, qué le diré?…y si le digo la verdad, un momento… ¡¿CUÁL VERDAD!? No porque haya dicho eso significa que haya pasado…' _ por un instante se imaginó la escena, el rojo incrementó. _'¡AHHHHHHHHHHH NO TE LO IMAGINES IDIOTA!… ¡Hey nadie me dice idiota más que yo mismo!… ¡pero si soy yo idiota!' _

Mientras el detective continuaba con sus «raros» diálogos mentales, una mano tocó suavemente su hombro. Nuevamente asustó.

"**¡AHHHHHHHHH!" ** Ahora el gritó.

"**Tranquilo soy yo" ** Light resopló intentando serenar al detective. **"¿Estás bien?" **

"**Ahm…sí…lo siento Light-kun" **mencionó apenas audible, su vista recaía al suelo.

En ello un silencio incómodo se formó. Los dos aún continuaban parados esperando por el otro decir o hacer algo, sus miradas perdidas en el techo o en el suelo. Así continuaron un largo rato hasta qué L habló.

"**Ahmm…Light-kun…" **no sabía que decir. **"Siento mucho haberte asustado" ** nuevamente la carita de cachorrito se mostró.

Light al verlo sintió un gran deseo de abrazarlo, acariciarlo, revolver más aquellos cabellos negros tan rebeldes y quizás…ante ello el chico congelo al imaginarse cierta escena.

"**¿Estás bien Light-kun?" **lo miró aún con esos ojos.

"**¿Eh?…ahh sí, estoy bien solamente me perdí en mi mente por un momento" ** dijo como embozaba una gran sonrisa y desviaba su mirada, la cual recayó a su pantalla.

'_Oh cierto, la página, la había olvidado…ahora que lo recuerdo, Ryuuzaki me había preguntado algo' _

Así la pequeña burbuja de estupideces dejó el ambiente, volviendo todo a la «normalidad»

"**Oi Ryuuzaki, antes de que pasaran todas estas cosas…extrañas… ¿me habías preguntado algo no?"**

El susodicho meditó por un momento, con las acciones pasadas no sabía bien si le había preguntado algo al castaño ni siquiera recordaba por qué empezó todo en primer lugar. De pronto se acordó.

"**Ah sí, te ofrecí un poco de mi pastel, sin embargo Light-kun estaba muy concentrado en su lectura y al no recibir respuesta, decidí acercarme para ver aquello tan importante, para resultar ser una web amarillista con noticias escandalosas, luego…" **

"**Sí, sí, ya entendí Ryuuzaki" **remarcó, sino le ponía alto al otro hombre, narraría todo.

"**Por cierto…" **la voz de L volvía a su normalidad. **"No sabía que Light-kun le gustaba esa clase de páginas" **

"**¿Eh?…ahh, no la verdad no mucho sin embargo estaba aburrido" **le sonrió suavemente, como tomaba asiento.

"**¿Aburrido?" **L inquirió con curiosidad como el también se acomodaba en su silla y su dedo en la boca.

"**Sí, durante estas dos semanas he intentado buscar alguna pista sobre Kira, sin encontrar nada" ** suspiró **"Y honestamente, me frustré, sobre todo porque CIERTA personita a la cual estoy encadenado no hace NADA más que comer pasteles" **le dio una mirada intensa.

Ante le reclamo del castaño, la vista de L recayó al suelo nuevamente.

"**Lo siento" ** dijo suavemente.

Por un momento al ver al detective así, sintió remordimientos.

"**Oh vamos Ryuuzaki, en cierta manera no puedo culparte" **intentó animarlo. **"Estabas deprimido, como yo aburrido, por lo mismo tenía que entretenerme en algo, como esta página" ** señaló. **"Aunque…" **

El silencio repentino hizo al pelinegro levantar su mirada ahora hacía el castaño, se veía molesto.

"**¿Algo te molesta Light-kun?" **

"**¿Eh?" **sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta. **"Es la noticia" **dijo simplemente como su ceño fruncía.

"**¿De los esposos asesinados?" **

El castaño asintió.

"**Me molesta saber que hay injusticias como esta" **comentó con disgusto. **"Quizás la página sea amarillista y poco fiable, aún así casos como estos suceden en la realidad" **cruzó sus brazos. **"Es injusto saber que las personas encargadas de impartir la justicia no hacen nada ante estos casos, solamente porque son hombres-b" **

L observó a Light con detenimiento, el chico parecía estar de nuevo perdido en su mente.

"**No sabía que conocieras sobre los hombre-b, Light-kun" **mencionó.

"**¿Eh?…ah sí, realmente no llevo mucho tiempo, uno de mis compañeros en la prepa los mencionó y desde entonces investigue sobre ellos, aunque…" **

Ante la pausa, el pelinegro lo miró con sumo interés.

"**Solamente sé como es un hombre-b, jamás he conocido a uno" ** suspiró en resignación. **"Sabes Ryuuzaki, me gustaría saber como es uno de ellos en persona, qué piensan al saber sobre la cuestión del embarazo, sí realmente les gusta ser lo que son… todo lo conozco en teoría" ** volteó a ver al detective y le sonrió. **"Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, de la teoría a la práctica, hay un gran trecho" **rió.

El otro hombre sonrió, raramente ese día parecía hacerlo muy seguido. El castaño se percató de la sonrisa y tratando de no volver hacer lo mismo, se sereno, por más extraño que fuera ver al pelinegro mostrar esa expresión tan humana, a Light parecía gustarle verlo sonreír.

'_Debería hacerlo más seguido' _ pensó como aún se encontraba cautivado, al desaparecer, no pudo evitar resoplar en fastidio. _'Rayos se veía tan lindo así…no, yo no pensé eso…yo…' _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír a Ryuuzaki hablar.

"**¿En realidad quieres conocer uno?" **preguntó mientras con su dedo índice jalaba su labio inferior.

"**¿Eh?… ¡por supuesto!" **dijo con súbita alegría. **"¿Tú conoces a uno Ryuuzaki?" **

L lo observó, luego volteó su vista al lado contrario.

"**Sí" **aseguró como dejaba en paz su labio.

"**¿En serio? Genial y dime es realmente cierto que no hay mucha diferencia entre un hombre normal y uno de ellos¿huh?"**

"**Sí, de hecho la mayoría siempre suele confundirlos por hombres, son pocas las personas quienes pueden diferenciarlos a simple vista" **explicó tranquilamente, en ello de percata de su rebana de pastel sin terminar.

"**Oh ya veo, entonces fácilmente pueden engañar a otros haciéndolos creer que son hombres" **con ello se pone en su postura pensativa.

"**Sí"** dijo como colocaba su pastel enfrente de él. **"Sin embargo si hay diferencias, si alguien realmente quiere saber si la persona enfrente es hombre-b, si lo observa con detenimiento podrá encontrar las diferencias" **

Light analizaba como usualmente hacía la información del otro hombre, realidad no variaba de lo que ya sabía, necesitaba saber otras cosas.

"**Y dime Ryuuzaki" ** comenzó, el pelinegro atendió mientras engullía un pedazo de su pastel. **"¿Cómo supiste qué el hombre-b?"**

"**No sé bien la razón, pero parece ser que entre hombres-b nos sabemos reconocer más fácilmente" **dicho eso tomó otro pedazo de pastel.

"**Oh vaya…" **continuaba en su pose pensativa, la cual duró poco al captar las palabras del otro pelinegro. **"Un momento Ryuuzaki, estás diciendo que tú…que tú eres…" ** estaba atónito ante el descubrimiento.

El detective lo miró de reojo como delicadamente quitaba la fresa del resto del pastel.

"**¿Un hombre-b Light-kun?" **regresó su vista a su tarea. **"Sí, lo soy" **voz tranquila.

"**¡¿QUÉ?!" **

Light estaba estupefacto, su mirada recaía en el detective como sus orbes parecían quererse salir de su cuencas.

'_Él es…él es uno de ellos…no puedo creerlo, Ryuuzaki es…un hombre-b' _

La sola idea era increíble, sí ya consideraba a L una persona fuera de lo normal, el saber esto lo aseguraba aún más. Quien hubiera pensado que el detective fuera semejante caja de monerías.

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas finales**+:::+:::+

Hiya!!! Que tal? Les gustó?... que cambio no?O.o…la historia bien seria y de repente hasta un lapsus estúpido hubo XDDDD jajajajajaja, sorry aquí pondré a Light maso menos así, es que me encantó como lo puso TEIRAA9793 en su fic _"All I Want is You, Sugar" _(me gusta su fic, es bastante gracioso y Light es un encanto, me fascina su manera de paniquearse XDDD jejejejeje aunque actualmente los dos se paniquean bien chido XP…jejejejeje) además ya me dio permiso!!! Yay X3, aunque no siempre será así XP

Bueno aquí están los recuerdos y a lo que respecta al fic estas van a ser las únicas escenas donde serán por lo general más alegres, tiernas y graciosas XP hihihihihi…a por cierto sobre la pequeña burbuja de estupidez…actualmente no estaba en los planes O-o, sin embargo de repente empezó así de la nada y me dio una gracia al imaginarme a L caerse con todo y silla XDDD…jijijijiji no más que comencé a perder el hilo de la historia y tuve que cortarlo de tajo, por si lo sienten así n-un jejejejejeje…espero les guste, si no ahí me dicen y edito esa parte, oka?

Así que no olviden dejar review!!!!! Todos sus comentarios serán agradecidos, leídos y respondidos (si se puede, pero haré lo posible para hacerlo n-n) y me hacen muy feliz!!!! Yay X3. Grax!!!!

**P.D:** Ma'!!!! Y el dibujito que me prometiste T-T?…lo sigo esperando ;-;

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**Continuará…oka n-n?****  
**♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+**L.M.N**+:::+**  
**+:::+:::+**Ludra Maco Naít**+:::+:::+


	6. Recuerdos: ¿Hombreb? part2

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

**"Choosing a Destiny"**  
_Por Ludra-Jenova(S.L.E)_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas de Ludra**+:::+:::+

Hiya!!!!O MUCHÍSIMAS GRAX POR LA MÚSICA!!!! Varias de ellas ya las empecé a buscar, actualmente las que ya bajé me encantaron!!!!, yay grax!!! X3 aún no las he conseguido todas sobre todo porque taba fuera XDDD jejejejejejeje, pero bueno ya volví!!!!! Sigan recomendando música!!!! Plis grax n-n

Bueno, me da mucho gusto que la pequeña burbuja de estupidez haya gustado n-n jijijijijiji y no tenga que quitarla, yay!!!! X3…habrá más momentos así aunque también algo de acciones estúpidas sin que sean mentales todas XDDDD jajajaja…en fin, estoy de prisa, ya que si me agarran a estas horas en la compu me sacan a patadas o-oU…así que aquí le corto…

Los que tienen cuenta en Amor-Yaoi chequen los reviews para leer las contestaciones nn

Y MIL GRAX POR TODOS SU REVIEWS!!!! Me hace muy feliz ver que les gusta mi fic T-T…mi happy, así que trataré de hacer las actualizaciones lo más pronto que pueda, grax!!!!! Love ya' all XD

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**¡Disfrútenlo!****  
**_L.M.N aka S.L.E_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

"**¡Nos mentiste!" **

Light chirrió como señalaba al pelinegro. Ryuuzaki lo miró con extrañes.

"**¿Les mentí?" **colocó el tenedor en su boca mientras meditaba. **"No recuerdo haberles mentido…últimamente" **lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro. **"¿No sé de qué hablas Light-kun?" **ojos de cachorro.

'_Whoaaa que lindo se ve… ¡¿QUÉ?! Vamos Light, es Ryuuzaki¡él no se ve lindo!…no se…no se…' _en ello el pelinegro comienza a morder suavemente su pulgar. _'¡Whoaaaa que adorable!…¡NO!…¡ES RYUUZAKI!…Ryuuzaki…céntrate estúpido¡céntrate!' _

Con gran fuerza de voluntad, el castaño logra superar los ojos del detective.

"**Sí Ryuuzaki, nos hiciste creer a todos que eras hombre y no lo eres" **volvió apuntar con el dedo.

"**Si mal no recuerdo, nadie me preguntó por mi género… ¿o sí?" ** Le dio una mirada para recaer después en el dedo señalador. **"Y podrías dejar de apuntarme con tu dedo Light-kun, es de mala educación" **

"**Ah, lo siento" **quitó su mano enseguida como la pose pensativa volvía.

"**Ninguno me pregunto si lo era o no, ustedes fueron los que dieron por hecho ese factor" **come un pedazo del pastel.

"**Bueno, si lo pones así…tienes razón" **L asintió. **"Entonces…¿por qué no me dijiste ante que tu eres un hombre-b?"**

"**Nunca lo preguntaste, más bien querías saber si conocía a uno" **mencionó dejando el tenedor a un lado de la fresa. **"Yo te dije que sí, porque es la verdad, a parte de mí conozco a dos más" **

"**¿Realmente?" **el pelinegro asintió. **"¿Quiénes son¿Dónde los conociste?" **preguntó, emoción visiblemente en su voz.

L lo miró un poco sorprendido.

"**Los dos los conozco cuando tenía quince años y no puedo decirte quienes son porque aún eres mi principal sospechoso" **

El castaño dio un suspiro molesto.

"**Aún sigues con eso Ryuuzaki" **resopló.

"**Sí Light-kun, por eso es la cadena" **señaló.

"**Sí, sí" **dijo fastidiado. **"Pero sí tú eres un hombre-b, entonces puedes responder mis preguntas" **

"**Sí¿qué deseas saber Light-kun?" **su voz se oía más animada.

"**En primer lugar… ¿es cierto qué tienen cintura?" **el castaño inquirió con un sonrisa.

Ryuuzaki llevó su pulgar a su boca antes de responder.

"**Sí, sin embargo no es tan pronunciada como el de la mujer, sólo levemente curveada, un cinco por cierto del hombre normal" **

"**Ya veo…" **meditó un momento. **"¿Puedo verla?" **

Ante el requerimiento, el pelinegro no pudo evitar verlo con asombro, la cual claramente se podía interpretar un «¡que demonios!» sin decir ni una palabra.

"**Vamos Ryuuzaki, es sólo la cintura" **dijo como embozaba una cálida sonrisa. **"¿Por favor?" **

L se sintió nerviosos; era la primera vez que le decía ha alguien su género, aunque no había mucho por donde escoger. No se relacionaba con nadie y por lo general trabajaba en secreto, su identidad y género era un misterio. Claro, a excepción de esos momentos.

Sin saber realmente que hacer, volteó su mirada para recaer en la del castaño.

En esos ojos miel podía ver un cierto brillo de esperanza, al mismo tiempo esa curiosidad que solamente un niño mostraba ante algo diferente, nuevo para su mundo.

L suspiró en resignación como un sus mejillas se tornaba de un color rosa claro.

"**Está bien Light-kun" **

Al decir esto el castaño no pudo suprimir su alegría, más aun al ver a Ryuuzaki levantarse de su asiento, tomar su camisa y levantarla un poco, lo suficiente para mostrar nada más su cintura.

Light observó con detenimiento, analizando a detalle la parte expuesta.

En efecto, la cintura no era muy prominente, no obstante, podía verse la curvatura, claro que, ante la silueta tan delgada del detective fácilmente podía perderse a la vista si no se ponía la atención adecuada.

L por su parte tenía su mirada hacía otra parte, jamás se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida como observado. Claro, por lo general actuaba como un fantasma, nadie sabía sobre él, toda si identidad se basaba en una letra.

"**Li-Light-kun" **tartamudeó apenas audible. **"¿Puedo ya…puedo ya bajar…¡LIGHT-KUN!" **lo último casi en un grito.

Por supuesto, no era para más, cualquiera hubiera gritado al sentir unas manos intrusas tocar tu piel, aún más cuando estas acariciaban TU cintura e inclusive movían a la forma de ella.

Al oír su nombre el joven atendió.

"**¿Sí Ryuuzaki?" **su voz era suave. **"¿Qué pasa?" **

"**Tu…tus manos Light-kun" **un leve tono de irritación se oía en su voz mientras sonrojaba aún más.

"**¿Mis manos?" **repitió sin captar, de pronto el castaño se percató donde estaban. **"¡AH!" **las apartó de inmediato riendo nerviosamente. **"Lo-lo siento Ryuuzaki, lo hice inconscientemente, no era mi intensión…"**

"**Está bien Light-kun" **mencionó como se arreglaba la playera. **"Te perdono" **volvió a sentarse en su forma usual.

"**Gracias" **rió un poco. **"Por cierto Ryuuzaki… ¿es cierto que sus pechos son un poco grandes y suaves?" **

Nuevamente la mirada de «¡que demonios!" hacía su aparición.

"**S-sí…aunque el volumen es mínimo, a simple vista es igual al pecho normal de un hombre" **explicó. **"Sin embargo no estoy al cien porciento seguro sí son tan suaves como las de la mujer…" **guardó silencio y observó de reojo al castaño. **"¡Y no pienso mostrártelas!" **refunfuñó.

"**¿Eh?" **Light aturdió. **"¿Por qué?" **

"**A las mujeres desde pequeñas les enseñan a no mostrar sus senos a los hombres por cuestiones sociales y ética, lo mismo es con los hombres-b" **

"**Entonces también es cierto eso" **dijo mientras lo analizaba. **"Sí es así, ustedes jamás mostrarían el pecho¿no?" **

"**Así es" **remarcó. **"El hacerlo sería como un medio desnudo" **

"**Y si van a la playa… ¿cómo le hacen?" **indagó. **"¡No me digas que usan un bikini!" **

"**No Light-kun" **rió un poco al ver la cara de susto del chico. **"Usamos lo mismo del hombre, solamente sin quitarnos las playeras, si alguien quiere hacerlo debe usar un top"**

"**¡¿Un top?!" **quedó atónito. **"¿En serio lo usan Ryuuzaki?" **

"**Claro" **aseguró como suprimía una sonrisa, las expresiones del castaño eran tan graciosas. **"Es bastante normal Light-kun, aunque muchos hombres-b se abstienen por miedo a represarías" **

"**Cierto, si lo usaran serían descubiertos y algunos anti-b podrían golpearlos o simplemente discriminarlos" **añadió.

"**Así es" **llevó su dedo índice a su boca. **"Por lo mismo sólo el uno porciento lo haría y aún así con miedo de por medio" **

En ello el pelinegro tomó su tenedor para comer lo último de su postre, su fresa tan suculenta. Tan delicadamente como él podía, llevó la fruta a su boca para ser engullida y así sería si alguien no lo hubiera evitado. Antes de poder darle su primera mordida, la mano de Light repentinamente tomó el tenedor y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el joven se encontraba devorando la fresa de un solo bocado ante la mirada atónica del detective.

"**Tienes razón" **mencionó mientras jugaba con el tenedor. **"Oí Ryuuzaki¿alguna vez haz ido a la playa?" **inquirió, no obstante extrañó al ver la cara del detective. **"¿Ryuuzaki?… ¿pasó algo?" **

"**Sí Light-kun quería tanto una, podía haberme dicho en lugar de robarse la mía" **nuevamente los ojitos se mostraban.

"**¿Eh?" **Aturdió. **"No entiendo a qué te refieres Ryuuzaki?" **

"**Light-kun, no intentes hacerte el desentendido" **replicó un poco enfadado. **"Como dije antes, si querías tanto una fresa, podías haberme preguntado o por lo menos tener la cortesía de pedir por la mía" **refunfuñó.

"**¿Fresa?…pero qué dices Ryuuzaki, a mí casi no me gustan las fre…"** detuvo al ver el tenedor en su mano. **"Oh…" **al comprender, rió torpemente. **"Ah, lo-lo siento Ryuuzaki…lo hice sin darme cuenta" **trató de embozar su mejor sonrisa.

"**¿Un acto inconsciente?" **L lo miró perplejo.

"**Sí" **recalcó. **"Solía hacerlo cuando tenía diez años…sin embargo desde entonces no lo he hecho…hasta hoy" **lo último apenas audible.

"**¿Solías robarle la comida a otras personas?" **inquirió, curiosidad plena. **"Eso no es muy…cortés Light-kun" **

"**N-no…no le robaba a todos, solamente a una persona y por lo general lo más sabroso para ella" **corrigió.

"**¿Ella?" **lo miró extrañado.

"**Sí…era mi mejor amiga del colegio" **le sonrió. _'Además de ser la única mujer a la que he amado' _

"**Entonces Light-kun me robó mi fresa porque me considera su mejor amigo¿cierto?" **

El castaño observó al detective perplejo, en aquellos ojos negros tan profundos, sin expresión, mostraron un brillo de alegría y esperanza.

"**S-sí, por supuesto Ryuuzaki" **sonrió tiernamente. _'Pero yo le robaba a ella porque quería llamar su atención…porque me gustaba, no porque fuera mi amiga…siempre quise ser algo más para ella que…un simple amigo' _

Ante el recuerdo, la sonrisa decayó como una mirada triste era impuesta, el detective se percató del cambio.

"**¿Sucede algo Light-kun?" **

El joven al oírlo salió de sus pensamientos.

"**¿Eh?…ah no, sólo me acorde…de algo triste" **mencionó, voz apagada.

"**¿Triste?" **

"**Sí…ella era muy agradable e inteligente, de hecho los dos éramos los mejores de nuestro salón" **en ello llevó sus manos a su nuca para recargarse en ellas. **"Siempre estábamos juntos, nunca nos apartábamos, inclusive varios llegaron a pensar que éramos novios" **rió amargamente.

"**¿Y no lo eran?" **inquirió.

"**No…aunque ella la única con quien podía hablar, me entendía perfectamente, era como si fuéramos…almas gemelas" **su mirada tembló.

L observó con entretenimiento la actitud del castaño, no entendía porque sentía coraje al ver las reacciones del chico al recuerdo de esa chica, por un instante el detective quería ser así de importante para él. ¿Por qué? esa era su pregunta.

"**Sin embargo…" **L atendió al oír al chico proseguir. **"Sólo fuimos amigos por un año" **

Ante ello, Ryuuzaki luchó por querer preguntar el porqué, una parte de él quería saber no obstante, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo pasó y no quería ser quien provocara más tristeza en el joven a su lado.

"…**antes de que su padre perdiera la razón…la mató" ** dijo como una mirada de odio se mostraba en su cara. **"Ella y toda su familia fueron víctimas de un ataque de ira de su padre…luego el hombre se suicidó al darse cuenta de sus actos" **

El pelinegro sorprendió. Casos de violencia doméstica eran muy comunes; varias veces resolvió algunos casos donde el padre mataba a la familia, la mayoría siempre por razones estúpidas y otros por algunas herencias. Aún así, nunca se relacionó con alguien cercano a un hecho de esa índole, el oír a Light decir eso provocó en él, por primera vez, lástima y pena por la chica.

Intentó decir algo, si embargo apenas abrió sus labios fue cortado por el castaño quien habló en ese momento.

"**Lo siento Ryuuzaki" **L extrañó ante lo dicho. **"Cambió muy bruscamente la conversación" ** sonrió levemente.

"**N-no hay problema Light-kun" **su voz se escuchó melancólica. **"Tu la querías mucho¿no es cierto?" **

Light asintió.

"**Siento mucho tu perdida Light-kun" **su mirada recayó al frente. **"Debe ser difícil perder a un ser querido" **

El castaño guardó silencio, su vista fue a dar al techo.

'_Shiko…' _ meditó. _'…hacía años que no hablaba de ella, sin embargo…' _levantó el tenedor sobre su cara, observándolo con detenimiento. _'… por qué volvió esa costumbre y con Ryuuzaki de todas las personas… ¿por qué con él?… ¿será porque Ryuuzaki me recuerda a ella?' _miró de reojo al detective quien parecía estar como él, perdido en sus pensamientos. _'¿será eso?… Shiko y Ryuuzaki…los dos son completamente opuestos, ella era más alegre mientras Ryuuzaki es más reservado, ella odia las cosas dulces al contario de él, ella adoraba salir, a él para sacarlo sólo un con un milagro…'_ lo ultimo causó cierta gracia al castaño.

De pronto un suspiró nostálgico llamó su atención. Light aturdió.

"**¿Ryuuzaki?" **llamó apenas audible. **"¿Estás bien?" **

Trató de acercarse al detective quien de inmediato se levantó retirándose un poco de él y dándole la espalda.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó, al cabo de unos minutos, L habló.

"**Perdón Light-kun" **el castaño extrañó. **"Siento haberme apartado así…" **

"**¿Te encuentras bien Ryuuzaki?" **dijo, consternación plena. **"¿Dije algo que te molestara o…?" **

"**No" **le cortó la palabra. **"Simplemente recordé…algo" **continuó sin mirarle.

"**¿Algo?… Ryuuzaki si puedo ayudarte me gusta…" **

"**No" **dijo secamente. **"No…te agradezco tu preocupación Light-kun, ya eres de mucha ayuda con el caso, así que no hay necesidad de molestarte con trivialidades" **

"**¿Trivialidades?" **repitió incrédulo. **"¡No puede ser una trivialidad si te lastima de esa forma Ryuuzaki!" **

Nuevamente el silencio recayó, al intentar hablar, el pelinegro lo interrumpió al voltearse y regresar a su asiento, su cara inexpresiva regresaba.

"**No es importante, siento mucho haberme dejado llevar y molestar tu tranquilidad Light-kun, será mejor volver al caso, llevamos más de tres horas perdidas" **mencionó como su fría voz retornaba.

El castaño observó al otro prender una computadora ignorando el hecho por completo. Light enojó ante la acción del detective, quiso reclamar, sin embargo por una extraña razón no lo hizo, al contrario, regresó a su computadora y cerrando la pantalla del internet, volvió a checar las listas.

El sonido de teclas como el click de los mouse era ahora el único ruido reinante en ese lugar…

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas finales**+:::+:::+

Sorry!!!!! El chap me quedó corto, solamente 6 paginitas T-T…es que lo hice en una libreta y según yo quedó largo u-uU…al pasarlo a compu la cruel realidad se mostró!!!!!

En fin, bueno Light aquí ta' como niño chiquito con nuevo juguete XDDD jejejejejejeje, ahhh por cierto esta no es la parte donde L le dice a Light sobre lo de querer a un bebé…eso será más adelante. Además todos los capítulos que digan "La primera vez part…etc" es para decirles que todos esos eventos pasan en el mismo día, cuando cambie ese título será otro día, oka…de cualquier forma igual les haré saber sobre el tiempo, oka? n-n

Así que no olviden dejar review!!!!! Todos sus comentarios son agradecidos, leídos y respondidos (si se puede, pero haré lo posible para hacerlo n-n), me animan a continuar más rápido con la historia y me hacen muy feliz!!!! Yay X3. Grax!!!!

**P.D:** Se está haciendo esto una costumbre…en fin, toy trabajando en una portada para el fic, y ya dibujé a L con su hijo!!!! Yay!!! X3 cuando esté terminado se los mostraré, oka? n-n

* * *

;♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**Continuará…oka n-n?****  
**♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+**L.M.N**+:::+**  
**+:::+:::+**Ludra Maco Naít**+:::+:::+


	7. Recuerdos: Acuerdos: De las manos part3

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

**"Choosing a Destiny"  
**_Por Ludra-Jenova(S.L.E)_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas de Ludra**+:::+:::+

Hiya!!!!nOn que onda, ya volví!!!!!! XDDDDD jajajajajaja, bueno en primer lugar sorry por la gran demora en actualizar, SORRY!!!! El problema es que ahorita estoy demasiado ocupada…recuerdan que les hablé de que quizás me daban un trabajo??? (Sino ya se los recordé XP) pues bueno, necesito entregar una presentación animada para ver si me dan trabajo n-n, así que he estado dibujando como loca y aprendiendo a hacer animaciones flash (es que no sepo…me compré un libro para aprender, aunque para esta presentación tengo un programa que emula la forma del flash, así que me va hacer UN GRAN PARO!!!!! X3) y debo entregarla este lunes x, ya casi está terminada y como estaba un poco "harta" decidí darme un tiempo para poder seguirle con el fic nn…yay!!!! y aquí mero ta'!!!! el chap 7!!!! Yay!!!! X3

Por cierto unos spoilers!!! XP (bueno realmente no lo son porque no revelan nada de la historia XD)…no más porque toy enajenada con esa pareja (también XP) les informo que habrá MattxMello (yay!!! X3) y no más porque me da lástima dejar a Near solito…habrá Riot(OC)xNear…yeah!!!! X3, en realidad no me agrada Near u-u…pero siento feo dejarlo a un lado. Adoro a Mello!!!! nwn Mello is love…y Matt es HERMOSO!!!! Quien no puede adorar a ese monito n-n (sale bien poquito, pero lo necesario para amarlo X3)

Bueno dejando eso aparte…LEED AMIGOX MIOS!!! Y nos vemos abajo n-n

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**¡Disfrútenlo!****  
**_L.M.N aka S.L.E_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

Pasaron dos horas sin dirigirse palabra alguna, cada uno en su propia investigación o por lo menos ahora quien parecía trabajar era L, Light por el contrario hacía media hora que dejó de ver las listas para nuevamente curiosear el internet, su aburrimiento regresó.

'_Demonios…no hay nada interesante…'_ pensó como perezosamente abría una página tras otra, sin interesarse en ninguna. _'…me preguntó… ¿por qué Ryuuzaki se comportó de esa forma?…rayos, esta mañana a sido muy rara, primero nos asustamos mutuamente, luego Ryuuzaki resulta ser HOMBRE-B…mi hábito con Shiko regresa, pero ahora con él y después…Ryuuzaki parece haberse deprimido nuevamente y no tengo la mínima idea del porqué… ¡AH! Esto es tan frustrante…' _el castaño comenzaba desesperarse a cada segundo. _'…ahora todo volvió al principio, nuevamente estoy aburrido…aunque…'_ vio al detective de reojo. _'Por lo menos ya está trabajando…aún así…a quien se le ocurre levantarse a las seis de la mañana en domingo y continuar con el caso, oh cierto, al «excéntrico devorador de dulces»…mi padre tiene tanta suerte, a esta hora debe estar almorzando con mi madre y mi hermana, luego saldrán al cine como solíamos hacer cuando estaba en casa…rayos, porque tenía que ser el único sospechoso de ser Kira, así no estaría encadenado a él y podría tomarme el día como los demás…maldito Ryuuzaki, porque a esos idiotas si les das el día mientras nosotros continuamos matándonos aquí encerrados…' _

El castaño comenzaba a irritarse ante la situación, por lo general nunca se desesperaba por completo, sin embargo este día parecía ser la excepción.

"**¡Basta!" ** Gritó fastidiado como al mismo tiempo se levantó bruscamente, tirando la silla al momento.

La acción repentina sorprendió grandemente al detective, quien dio un leve salto en su asiento y miraba con extrañez al castaño.

"**¿Li-Ligh-kun?" **

"**Mira L quizás tú estas acostumbrado a trabajar sin descanso, sin salir, sin diversiones ¡PERO YO NO!" **su voz era áspera como veía al detective con gran furia. **"Y aunque no quieras salir¡YO VOY A SALIR! Con o sin tu permiso" **le dio una mirada intensa al pelinegro quien solamente lo veía perplejo. **"Pero claro, como estamos encadenados, TÚ también saldrás conmigo y no quiero oír ningún «pero Light-kun» ni nada, ahora mismo vamos por tus zapatos" **

Sin dejar al detective decir ni una palabra, el castaño se encaminó a su cuarto a paso firme, sacando a Ryuuzaki del asiento de forma violenta. Éste para no caer al suelo como tiempo atrás, reaccionó lo más pronto posible, apenas si logró poner sus pies y caminar a la velocidad del chico, no obstante al ser jalado no le ayudaba mucho, menos en las escaleras donde varias veces tuvo que utilizar su brazo libre para evitar caerse o voltearse.

'_¿Qué rayos le pasa a Light-kun?, actuar tan agresivo de repente' _inquirió aún tratando de seguir el ritmo. _'¿Estará enojado conmigo por lo anterior?…' _ante ese pensamiento, L se sintió mal. _'Creo que no debí actuar así, después de todo Light-kun solamente estaba preocupando…es tan raro…ver a otra persona preocupada por mí sin ser Watari…quizás debería de disculparme…' _

"**Li…" **trató de hablar sin conseguirlo.

"**¡Ni una palabra Ryuuzaki!" **ordenó, voz recia.

Y sin chistar, el pelinegro guardó silencio. Pronto para suerte del detective las escaleras se acabaron, ahora los dos «caminaban» por el pasillo a su habitación. Ante la velocidad «marca Light», llegaron en cuestión de segundos.

L bendijo mentalmente, nunca antes llegar a su cuarto había sido causa de dicha por el pelinegro, los jalones cesaron por fin.

"**Bien, ahora ponte los zapatos" **Light habló, su voz ahora más normal, aún sin dejar el toque áspero.

Ryuuzaki asintió levemente como comenzó a buscar por ellos. Debajo de la cama, en el armario, en algunas cajas, en el baño, claro seguido de cerca por el castaño, después de todo estaban encadenados y el largo de la cadena no era lo suficiente como para registrar el cuarto sin mover al joven hombre. Después de unos cuantos minutos de búsqueda, L por fin los encontró.

"**Aquí están" ** llamó un poco alegre ante su logro.

Light se acercó a él, tomó los zapatos para observarlos con cierto recelo. Los zapatos ya estaban bastante desgastados, más por el tiempo ya que las suelas no mostraban mucho deterioro; se les podía ver un leve tono amarillento en todo el color blanco, unas partes estaban semi abiertas, otras descocidas y por el dobles del talón el castaño podía darse cuenta que el pelinegro no introducía el pie como se debía. Suspiró en exasperación.

"**Ryuuzaki no puedes usar estos zapatos" **señaló.

"**¿Ah¿Por qué no?" **

"**Mira en qué estado están, así no podrás caminar" **

"**¿Caminar? No hay necesidad Light-kun Watari nos llevará en la limosina, solamente los usaré mientras estemos en algún lugar público" **dijo como colocaba su dedo índice en su boca.

"**Eso no, nos iremos caminando todo el trayecto, y tú mejor que nadie Ryuuzaki necesitas caminar" **con ello vuelve a ver con incredulidad los zapatos.

"**Pero Lig…" **

"**Nada de peros Ryuuzaki" ** le calló. **"Pasamos más de quince horas sentados todos los días, además tú con tu extraña forma de sentarte, pocas veces estiras por completo las piernas y por tu salud necesitas hacer más ejercicio" **añadió mientras caminaba hacía el armario donde estaba la ropa del azabache.** "A veces me pregunto como rayos le haces para tener tanta fuerza en esas piernas, tus patadas si que dolían" **

Con ello el pelinegro sonrió.

'_Entonces si le dolían…vaya es bueno para ocultar el dolor, inclusive llegué a pensar que era insensible o yo había perdido fuerza' _

Al seguirlo, L se percato a donde se dirigía el castaño.

"**¿Light-kun, cuál es tu interés por mi closet?" **

El susodicho detuvo antes de abrir las puertas de madera, para atender al detective.

"**Vamos Ryuuzaki, tú siempre estas curioseando el mío así que tengo derecho hacer lo mismo con el tuyo" ** indicó, luego abrió las puertas. **"Además necesitas otros zapatos, no creo que sean…" **al observar el contenido, el chico quedo perplejo. **"…las…únicas… ¡que demonios!" **

"**¿Qué pasa Light-kun?**" Inquirió inocentemente.

"**¿¡Qué me pasa?! Mejor dicho… ¡¿qué demonios te pasa a ti?!" **dijo como señalaba las prendas, L parpadeó sin comprender.

"**Es mi ropa¿qué es lo extraño en ellas?" **

Light llevó una mano a su cara en exasperación.

"**¡Todas son iguales!" **remarcó.

En efecto, dentro se podía apreciar muchas playeras blancas iguales a la que Ryuuzaki traía como varios pantalones de mezclilla azul, igual al puesto por el pelinegro.

"**No, las playeras son blancas y los pantalones azules" **mencionó.

"**¡No me refiero a eso!" **desesperó como tomó dos camisas y las sacó. **"¡Todas las playeras son iguales, no hay ninguna diferente ni siquiera los pantalones!" **comenzó a frotarse la cien fuertemente.

"**Ah, es porque me agrada mucho esta playera, es muy cómoda, también el pantalón y son mis colores favoritos" **dijo tranquilamente aún sin entender la reacción del chico.

Por un momento Light sentía la necesidad de golpear la negruzca cabeza del detective a ver si le hacía entrar un poco de sentido común.

Al dejar las prendas en su lugar, el castaño se dirigió a su propio closet.

"**Bien, está decidido" ** dijo airosamente.

"**¿Qué Light-kun?" **preguntó con curiosidad al ver al chico buscar «algo» en su armario.

"**Ryuuzaki¿qué número de calzado eres?" **inquirió repentinamente, olvidando la pregunta del otro.

"**¿Ah?…" **le miró confuso.

Ante ello Light suspiró, tomó unos tennis y al sacarlos volvió hablar.

"**Mira estos tenis ya no los uso, son 8¿te quedan?" ** Trató de hablar lo más amable posible.

L los observó un poco, después postró sus orbs en el castaño.

"**No, yo soy 7" **dijo, despuésmordió su dedo.

Un GRAN suspiro en resignación fue su respuesta como nuevamente frotaba su cien para tranquilizarse.

"**De acuerdo…también eso está decidido" **dijo como le pasaba los tenis. **"Por el momento póntelos" **

"**Está bien" **los tomó mientras el castaño buscaba por algo en los cajones del buró. **"¿Light-kun?" **

"**¿Sí?" **contestó aun en lo suyo.

"**¿Puedo saber qué está decidido sin mi conocimiento?"**

"**Es bastante sencillo Ryuuzaki…" **dejó de buscar para sentarse en la cama. **"Estaba pensando a dónde ir primero, pensé en el cine y luego quizás ir a cenar comida REAL" **mencionó. **"Pero al ver esto, decidí ir a comprar ropa y unos zapatos para ti primero, el cine y la comida serán después" **dicho eso, volvió a su tarea.

"**Me alaga la preocupación de Light-kun hacía mi persona, pero no hay necesidad de comprarme nada, tengo ropa y zapatos casi no los uso" **dijo mientras se colocaba los tenis. **"Además si tuviera necesidad de comprar, mandaría a Watari" **

Light detuvo, luego volteó a donde el detective se encontraba.

"**En verdad Ryuuzaki… ¿alguna vez haz hecho ALGO sin usar la ayuda de Watari?"**

L volteó a verlo con su cara inocente, luego hizo memoria, al cabo de unos segundos la respuesta fue encontrada.

"**No" **

"**Me lo suponía" **resopló en desgano. **"Ahora termina de ponerte los tenis, iremos a comprarte ropa y zapatos" **regresó a buscar.

"**Pero Li…" **

"**Nada de peros Ryuuzaki" **voz seria.

A pesar de callarlo y no dejarle protestar, L sonrió. El comportarse del castaño le recordaba de cierta forma al Sr. Yagami; sin duda era su hijo, tan humanitario y responsable. De todos los casos resueltos por él, este era el primero donde no solamente se mostraba a sus ayudantes, sino también debía lidiar con padre e hijo, más aún, cuando el hijo se le sospecha de ser Kira.

Soichiro Yagami es un gran hombre, tanto como policía como ser humano; era lógico pensar que fácilmente no aceptaría las acusaciones de L sobre su hijo, a pesar de todo era su padre y por tal, protegería a su hijo. Para él Ryuuzaki era el malo mientras su hijo el bueno, así era el amor de padre, el cual podía llevarlo a mover montañas para cuidarlo, tal amor que inclusive podía segarlo de la realidad y el de la madre era aún más grande.

'…_amor de madre…' _la frase hacía eco en su mente, de repente su mirada entristeció. _'…hacía tiempo que no recordaba eso…' _se dijo, sin embargo esa no era la verdad y él lo sabía a la perfección.

_**-… ¿Por qué no puedo tener un hijo?…- **_

La voz de un niño se escuchaba en su mente…su voz, los recuerdos de una conversación regresaban.

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**Flashback**  
♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

"**Por qué aún eres demasiado joven para tener uno" **

La voz cálida del hombre mayor respondió ante la pregunta por el pequeño en el columpió.

Watari observó con ternura al niño como la nieve caía suavemente.

"**Elle" **llamó, dos ojitos negros lo miraron con esa inocencia y esperanza. **"Sé cuanto deseas tener un hijo, sobre todo por tu madre…" **

Ante lo dicho, el pequeño entristeció.

"**Creía que todas las madres amaban a sus hijos" ** su voz se oía apagada.

El mayor guardó silencio, le dolía ver al niño sufrir, sin embargo lo único que podía hacer era orientarlo y tratar de ser su amigo. Aún sin decir nada, se acercó para sentarse en uno de los columpios al lado del azabache. Su mano recayó en la diminuta cabeza revolviendo un poco el cabello del menor.

"**Yo también lo creía…"** comenzó, aún con voz cálida. **"Sin embargo son seres humanos, las hay buenas y malas…" **centró su vista al pequeño. **"Sé que te duele mucho el rechazo de tu madre…pero no por una fruta podrida quiere decir que las demás lo están Elle" **nuevamente esos ojitos negros se mostraron, Watari le sonrió.

"**Watari… ¿en realidad seré un buen Omasan?"**

"**¡Por supuesto!" **una sonrisa se formaba en la carita del niño. **"Lo vas a ser y uno muy bueno, de eso estoy seguro" **

"**¿No seré como mamá, verdad?" **preguntó con esperanza.

"**No pequeño…nunca serás como tu madre…" **

De repente se levanta ante la sorpresa del hombre.

"**Cuando tenga un hijo, yo sí lo voy a querer¿verdad Watari?" **

El hombre asintió sonriente al ver la alegría en el menor.

"**Entonces…" **llamó el azabache. **"¿Cuándo puedo tener un hijo?" **

"**Cuando crezcas" **mencionó divertidamente.

"**Pero ya tengo seis años" **resopló inflando su cachete en enojo.

Watari rió como al mismo tiempo se levantó de su asiento para arrodillarse frente al menor, nuevamente lo vio con ternura.

"**Sí y aún eres muy joven" **

"**Entonces… ¿cuando tenga diez años?" **Le sonrió. **"Leí por ahí que a los diez años el cuerpo está listo para poder reproducirse…así no más necesito encontrar alguien, casarme con él y tener un hijo…"**

"**Elle…" **el hombre trató de llamar la atención del pequeño.

"… **¡ya sé! Watari se mi Dameyo, eres perfecto para ser el Oksan de mí hijo, vamos Watari, se mi Dame…" **

"**¡Elle!" **subió la voz, el pequeño calló al instante ante el cambio. **"Me alaga tu gran cariño por mí, pero yo no soy a quien buscas" ** su voz volvía a ser cariñosa. **"Quizás a los diez años tu cuerpo estará listo, pero tus sentimientos aún no" **

"**Pero…"**

"**Cuando crezcas, encontrarás alguien a quien amar, con quien querrás compartir tu vida a su lado, tener sus hijos y formar una familia…porque Elle, lo que tú realmente deseas es formar un familia" **acarició su mejilla. **"Y esa persona no soy yo mi pequeño" **

"**Es-es…porque no me quieres Watari, no me quieres¿verdad?" **lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en esos bellos ojos negros.

"**No pequeño, yo te quiero con todo mi corazón" **

"**Entonces porque no quieres casarte conmigo" **lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas pálidas.

"**Elle, yo te quiero, pero mi cariño por ti es como de un padre a un hijo" **dijo como limpiaba sus diminutas mejillas. **"Tu camino en este mundo apenas comienza y todavía te falta mucho por vivir, lugares por visitar, personas por conocer, sorpresas por encontrar…eso es lo hermoso de esta vida, mi pequeño, tu cariño por mí es simplemente fraternal, no de pareja como lo pones, aún te falta encontrar a esa persona especial" **

"**¿Y cuándo lo conoceré?" **dijo como tallaba sus ojos. **"¿Cómo sabré si él es la persona especial?" **

"**No lo sé" ** el pelinegro lo miró en confusión. **"Solamente tú podrás saberlo" **

"**¿Y cómo?" **

"**No lo sé…solamente el tiempo te dirá" **le sonrió.

"**¿Y si me equivoco?" **su vista decayó.

"**Eso es lo interesante de la vida Elle" **el pelinegro sorprendió. **"Nadie sabe lo que pasará, la vida es de prueba y error…sin embargo debes aprender de los errores para no volver a cometerlos, si todo fuera perfecto sería aburrido, por lo mismo nos da sorpresas, algunas amargas, otras placenteras…no por eso debes temerle, vívela aunque cometas errores, porque solamente así sabrás cuando encontraste la felicidad y quizás a esa persona importante para ti" **

Dicho eso, el hombre se levantó, revolvió los cabellos del pequeño una vez más, luego encaminó a la puerta del orfanato.

"**Vamos Elle, entremos, hace mucho frío aquí afuera" **le tendió su mano.

El pequeño asintió, despacio se acercó a él para tomar su mano y entrar al orfanato.

"**Entonces… ¿a los quince?" **

Watari rió, el pequeño era muy impaciente…

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**Fin del Flashback**  
♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

Ante el recuerdo una sonrisa amarga se mostraba en sus pálidos labios, sin percatarse se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas como su mentón se recargaba en ellas.

Desde esa plática con Watari, el pelinegro comenzó a buscar a esa «persona especial», sin conseguirlo. La mayoría de los chicos que L seleccionaba, lo desilusionaban por dos razones; la primera eran anti-b o simplemente no querían tener hijos, si no una aventura. Ryuuzaki no quería un «solo por esta noche» y quedar embarazado de esa forma, por lo mismo dio más importancia al asunto del matrimonio, no tendría sexo con nadie si este no quería casarse primero con él. Tal asunto, trajo más decepciones y la idea de tal vez jamás cumplir su sueño.

El detective suspiró tristemente, no le gustaba recordar todos los momentos decepcionantes sobre su gran sueño, los cuales a pesar de ser pocos, dolían mucho.

Claro, el gran L, el mejor detective del mundo, no escogía a cualquiera para ser su Dameyo, no tanto por él, sino por su hijo. Quería darle a su bebé un gran hombre, inteligente, digno, responsable, entre más cualidades, no importaba si el azabache lo amara o no, si él hombre quería casarse y tener un hijo con él era más que suficiente…claro después de pasar por el plan de calidad del pelinegro.

Pocos fueron aquellos a los que se les acercó L, no obstante a pesar de ser hombres mayores; el doble de su edad o de entre cinco a ocho años. Resultaron ser unos malditos, mujeriegos, desleales, anti-b, agresivos, trastornados, casados o con familia, etc. Para el azabache fue un gran asombro saber que a pesar de ser grandes investigadores, detectives, policías, gobernadores e inclusive presidentes, resultaron ser una escoria de humanos, por lo cual su poca relación con ellos nunca duró demasiado. El máximo fue de tres meses y eso porque prometía casarse con él, al final resultó estar casado, con dos hijas, y para colmo L resultó ser uno más de otros dos hombres, más una mujer. ¿Quién era semejante persona? Irónicamente, el actual presidente de los EU, cual era gobernador en esa época.

Ante su última desilusión, L a los diecisiete años de edad decidió ocultar por completo su identidad como trabajar solo con un único ayudante, Watari. Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro optó por olvidarse de su sueño, centrarse por completo en resolver los casos y ser el mejor detective del mundo.

A pesar de ser lo mejor en su rama, tener muchísimo dinero como para considerarse el «hombre» más rico del mundo, un ser tan influyente como para poder controlar la policía de todas partes de la esfera azul, era también el ser más infeliz. Muchas veces el chico pensaba en dar todo, con tan sólo lograr su sueño, eran dos simples cosas…solamente dos¿era demasiado pedir?…así parecía.

No podía olvidarlo, a pesar de todas la negaciones que se hacía, jamás podía abandonar ese deseo. Quizás lo hacía aún lado, sin embargo aún estaba ahí latente, en espera para ser hecho.

'… _¿por qué no lo puedo olvidar?…' _inquirió, la respuesta la sabía, no obstante no quería recordarla. _'Jamás sucederá…no existe esa persona, nunca existió… ¿por qué es tan difícil?…solamente quiero casarme y tener un hijo, las mujeres lo hacen a diario¡¿por qué ellas si puede y yo no?!… ¡¿POR QUÉ!?' _

"**¡Ah lo encontré!" **

La voz alegre del castaño lo sacó de su meditación.

Al momento L se tragó su tristeza para mostrar su máscara cotidiana. Eran raras las veces cuando se mostraba como en verdad era ante una persona ajena e inclusive a Watari se mostraba igual. El suceso en las computadoras del salón principal fue una de esas. Light fue el único quien logró verlo de tal forma, sería la primera y la última, porque el pelinegro no pensaba volver a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos de nuevo. Además, no le gustaba verse débil ante la vista del castaño, quien sí resultaba ser Kira, utilizaría cualquier punto débil del detective para matarlo. L no podía o más bien, no debía darse tal lujo.

"**¿Qué encontraste Light-kun?" **

"**Mi tarjeta de crédito" ** sonrió triunfante. **"Como no salía de este lugar, olvidé donde la había puesto" **

"**¿Tarjeta de crédito?" ** L lo miró escéptico. **"Light-kun, no hay necesidad de gastar tu dinero, yo puedo pagar por todo" **

"**Gracias Ryuuzaki, pero debo declinar tu oferta" ** le sonrió amablemente. **"Esta vez yo seré quien page" **

"**Pero…" **

"**Nada de peros, sabes Ryuuzaki me siento un poco culpable por obligarte a salir" **su voz era suave. **"Por lo tanto debo ser yo quien invite, inclusive lo que vamos a comprarte" ** le sonrió tiernamente.

L no sabía que decir, se sentía alagado por la cortesía del chico, nadie antes tuvo tal gesto hacía él. Sentía vergüenza por ser tal molestia para el castaño, no obstante, otra sensación extraña se encontraba en él, una cual jamás había sentido. Aunque era agradable.

En ello sintió como un calor llego a sus mejillas al ver la hermosa sonrisa del chico. De inmediato se volteó, no quería que Light se diera cuenta de su reacción.

'_¿Qué rayos me pasa?… ¿qué es esta sensación?… ¿Por qué esa sonrisa me pone nervioso?, Light siempre me sonríe, es su manera de ser cortés…jamás me había afectado¿por qué ahora sí?… ¡¿Qué sucede?!' _Asustó. _'Tranquilo, sólo es cortesía, no significa nada¡serénate idiota!' _ Y con ello, el leve rubor desapareció.

Al sentirse tranquilo, con sus sentimientos contralados, L volvió a enfrentar al castaño.

"**¿Ryuuzaki estás bien?" **inquirió con consentimiento.

"**Si Light-kun" **dijo voz normal. **"Solamente me sorprendió tu gran amabilidad ante mi persona" **

"**¿Realmente?" ** Rió un poco. **"¿Qué nunca antes te habían invitado algo Ryuuzaki?" **

"**No, nunca" **dijo simplemente.

"**Vaya, me siento importante" ** sonrió creídamente.

L lo miró extraño, después observó la tarjeta en la mano del chico, parpadeó varias veces, había algo familiar en ella.

"**¿Light-kun esa es tu tarjeta?" **señaló, el castaño congeló. **"Me parece familiar…hmmm se parece mucho a una que perdí" **insinuó.

De inmediato el castaño se levantó de la cama, metió la tarjeta a su chamarra y dio unas leves palmadas al azabache quien lo miraba suspicaz.

"**Por supuesto que no Ryuuzaki, además las tarjetas de hoy en día se parecen, yo solía confundirlas a menudo" **rió con nerviosismo.

'_¡Idiota, porque no la ocultaste antes!' _se regañó. _'Si Ryuuzaki se da cuenta que es su tarjeta, adiós a la imagen de chico bueno-responsable-caballeroso y bienvenidos puntos-Kira' _frunció el entrecejo al pensar en L decir que los puntos-Kira subieron. _'Aunque no está bien utilizar el dinero de Ryuuzaki sin su consentimiento… ¡pero que más quiere! Soy el único aquí quien trabaja como esclavo sin paga alguna, merezco por lo menos utilizar esta tarjeta, sí, esto será como mi salario' _con ello, el poco sentimiento de remordimiento desapareció por completo.

L aún lo veía con suspicacia, esa actitud repentina del castaño fue extraña, no muy…Light. El azabache quería averiguar, no obstante, el castaño se las ingenió para cambiar la conversación.

"**Por cierto Ryuuzaki, no pienso salir con esta cadena" **

"**¿Eh?" ** fue lo único que pudo decir ante el súbito cambio de tema.

"**La gente se nos quedará viendo extraño si salimos con esto" **Light adicionó, levemente irritado. **"Sé a la perfección que es para vigilarme, por lo tanto te doy cuatro opciones" **

L se encontraba perplejo. Él era quien se encontraba al mando de la investigación, Light como sospechoso de ser Kira, asesino en masas, el cual si bien le iba le daría como mínimo la pena de muerte por inyección letal, si bien le iba. Y ahí mismo, enfrente de él, le estaba poniendo condiciones, a él, al mejor detective del mundo, quien además, le ganaba por ocho años de edad…

'_¿Quién se creé este mocoso?' _ Bufó L, nadie le ponía condiciones y mucho menos alguien menor.

El pelinegro estaba apunto de reprocharle, sin embargo Light no le permitió ni hablar.

"**Merezco por lo menos tener libertad aunque sea aparente" **replicó. **"Porque si mal no recuerdo, encadenar alguien, además de no permitirle salir son formas de privación de la libertad y eso está penado contra la ley" **

L congeló. Sabía de ante mano que el encarcelar a Light de esa forma estaba prohibido por las leyes, principalmente porque el chico solamente era un sospechoso, no había pruebas necesarias como para tenerlo en custodia e inclusive ni siquiera en libertad provisional bajo caución, la cual se encontraba Misa.

Al ver al detective no decir nada, Light prosiguió.

"**Mira Ryuuzaki, lo único que quiero es salir y divertirnos los dos" ** su voz fue más suave.

El pelinegro lo miró aturdido.

"**Vamos, los dos estaremos juntos todo el rato, así puedes vigilarme, no pienso escapar o hacer algo «sospechoso» para subir mi nivel de Kira" **rió ante lo último dicho.

"**Aún así, sin la cadena puedes apartarte de mí por un instante y quizás…" **

"**¡Oh vamos Ryuuzaki!" **fastidió, luego suspiró. **"Está bien, puedes vigilarme todo lo que quieras…y aún así, será sin la cadena…" **resopló con enfado. **"Tú decides…me tomas de la mano, del brazo o de la chamarra ¿cuál quieres?" **

L guardó silencio, las opciones no eran muchas. Cualquiera de las tres, al punto de vista de Ryuuzaki, los haría ver como una pareja a menos de tomar la cuarta opción, la cual es caminar sin tomarse de ningún lugar. La última, era realmente la primera sugerida por el castaño, antes de adicionar las otras tres al ver la terquedad del detective al quererlo tener sujeto.

Era un gran dilema, aparentar ser pareja o sólo amigos. L no sabía cual escoger. En realidad no le habría causado problemas el fingir ser pareja, al cabo, la verdad era otra, no obstante, el pensar en tener esa relación con el castaño aunque fuera falsa, provocaba una sensación extraña en su estómago y sin saber por qué, le causaba una misteriosa alegría.

"**Ryuuzaki" **desesperación podía percibirse en su voz. **"No tenemos todo el día, decide" **

La increíble paciencia del chico flaqueaba por segunda vez en el día.

El azabache aún estaba inseguro de cual decisión tomar y «la falta de presión», no ayudaba en absoluto. Al cabo de unos minutos más y unos cuantos «decide ya Ryuuzaki» por parte del castaño, ayudaron a tomar la decisión.

"**Ryu…"**

"**La mano" **dijo finalmente.

Light lo miró perplejo, no esperaba esa respuesta.

"**¿La mano?" **L asintió. **"¿Estás seguro Ryuuzaki?" ** Su voz tembló.

"**Sí" **dijo solemnemente. **"Es la mejor de todas la opciones, si te tomara del brazo mostraría una relación aún más fuerte, quizás de años o de esposos, si te tomara de la chamarra, fácilmente te la podrías quitar y desaparecer de mi vista" ** explicó como normalmente lo hacía. **"La cuarta está totalmente descartada, la última restante es de las manos, así aunque sueltes mi mano yo no me soltaré mi agarre, es la mejor opción Light-kun" **

Al terminar su analogía Light continuaba atónito. En realidad no lo esperaba, él había dicho las otras tres con el propósito de inclinar al azabache a escoger la «normal» y si esa fallaba, estaba la de la chamarra. Así por lo menos, si L hacía su cara inocente, podía pasar por ser su hermano menor «retrasado mental» con su fachada nadie lo dudaría; Light por el contrario, se vería como el hermano mayor responsable y cariñoso quien cuida a su «enfermo» hermanito. Ahora de esa manera, los dos parecerían una pareja.

"**Ryuuzaki…así pareceremos…" **

"**Novios" **dijo, voz tan normal como siempre. **"Sólo será aparente, por mí no hay problema si la demás gente nos creé así, pero si a Light-kun le molesta mucho, será mejor no salir" **embozo una sonrisa triunfante.

'_¡Sí! Ahora Light-kun no tendrá remedio que olvidarse de salir… ¡ja eso le pasa por intentar chantajearme!' _se regocijó ante su plan. _'Nadie me gana ni siquiera tú Lig…' _

"**Está bien Ryuuzaki" **

La voz de Light interrumpió su momento de gloria mental.

'_¡¿QUÉ?!' _aturdió. No obstante no pudo hacer más cuando el castaño lo tomó de la mano derecha.

El contacto lo sorprendió.

"**¡Li-Light-kun!" **

"**Ahora¿listo para salir Ryuuzaki?" **lo miró seriamente. _'¡Ja toma esa L!, creías que me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente¿huh?…acepto tu reto y verás quien ganará aquí, seré yo' _sonrió para sí.

"**Ahmm…" ** no tenía una respuesta coherente.

"**Bien entonces, vámonos" **

Y sin esperar más Light caminó a la puerta jalando al pelinegro quien aún se encontraba confuso. L no puso resistencia alguna, por el contrario, se dejó llevar como su mente analizaba las extrañas sensaciones de ese simple toque.

'_¿Por qué se siente tan bien?…su mano es…tan cálida…Light…' _observó al castaño enfrente, su espalda hacia él. _'… ¿qué son esta sensaciones?…__¿por qué Light-kun provoca esto en mí?…esta calidez, me hace sentí tranquilo, seguro…feliz… ¿feliz?' _sorprendió ante la idea. _'Será que él…sea mi…no, no eso es imposible, esa persona no existe, Light es Kira…bueno hay sólo un cuatro por ciento de posibilidades, pero…si lo es, este debe ser parte de su plan, quiere confundirme, que confíe en él para cometer un error y poderme matar…sí, debe ser así…' _la sola idea provocaba una gran tristeza, fue entonces cuando pasó, una pulsada en su pecho. _'Mi pecho…duele… ¿por qué?' _no entendía nada como más incógnitas llegaban a su mente y por primera vez no tenía respuestas.

"… **¿por qué?…" **dijo en un susurro.

Light detuvo al oírlo a pesar de ser casi inaudible. Ryuuzaki hizo lo mismo, su mirada en confusión.

"**¿Por qué?" **repitió serenamente sin voltearse. **"Porque a pesar de ser una persona con gustos y acciones extrañas…disfruto tu compañía Ryuuzaki" **L sorprendió, no era esa su intriga, sin embargo, la respuesta del castaño lo hizo sentirse feliz nuevamente.

'_Le agrada estar conmigo'_ emocionó.

El simple hecho de saberlo le causaba una gran dicha, estaba acostumbrado a ser odiado por los demás, era típico, la mayoría con los que trabajaba siempre le guardaban rencor, odio entre otros sentimientos negativos, casi siempre por sus métodos tan «radicales», los cuales usó con Misa y él, para ganarse más resentimiento u odio por parte de los integrantes de la investigación. Aún así, Light quien sufrió por sus métodos, le había dicho que le agradaba. L no podía creerlo.

En ello el castaño se volteó mostrando una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

"**Gracias Light-kun" **le regreso la sonrisa. **"También me agrada tu compañía" **

"**Que bien, ahora ya no me siento culpable por obligarte a salir" **rió. **"¿Nos vamos?" **

Con una suave asentir, los dos prosiguieron su camino, en menos de unos minutos cruzaron la puerta principal del edificio, juntos…de la mano.

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas finales**+:::+:::+

Finito!!!! Regocijen amigos míos porque este es el chap más largo!!! (10 paginitas, letra sylfaen tamaño 10 XP) Realmente quería hacerlo aún más largo, pero mi tar ocupada aún XP sorry…en fin. Bueno L empieza a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Light…ahora hay que darle un zape a Light pa' que pele al otro XP jejejejejeje…WOW!!! Bien asalta tumbas resulto ser el L Ô-o y desde peque ya anda queriendo tener bebés…che con el chico XDDD jejejejeje, bueno ahora saben el porqué de su aguite en el anterior chap n-n…ese mi Light, resultó bien ratero o-o…bueno pues es Kira al fin y al cabo, maldad corre por sus venas XDDDD jajajajajajaja…en fin en el siguiente chap. Light y L irán de compras y al cine… ¿qué ropa le comprará Light a L¿Qué películas le gustarán a Ryuuzaki¿L se dará cuenta que Light le robó su tarjeta¿Algún día encontraré un MattxMello mpreg¿Me traerán mi conejo enano holandés los inches de +cotas¬¬¿Me darán el trabajo¿Dejaré de meter interrogantes que no tienen nada que ver con el fic¿Dejaré de escribir preguntas¿Dejaré de escribir fics yaoi y con mpreg?…HA! es más fácil que ocurra el apocalipsis antes que haga eso XDDDD…bueno espero les haya gustado el chap. Y nos tamos leyendo¿Me dejarán reviews?...XDDDDDD (oka ya le corto XP…see ya!!!)

Así que no olviden dejar review!!!!! Todos sus comentarios son agradecidos, leídos y respondidos (si se puedo, pero haré lo posible para hacerlo n-n), me animan a continuar más rápido con la historia y me hacen muy feliz!!!! Yay X3. Grax!!!!

**P.D:** Por cierto el dibujo aún no está terminado, sorry es por lo mismo, no más termino esta animación y me pondré a terminar el dibujo, además de hacer actualizaciones más rápidas XDDD (eso espero n-n).

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**Continuará…oka n-n?****  
**♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+**L.M.N**+:::+**  
**+:::+:::+**Ludra Maco Naít**+:::+:::+


	8. Recuerdos: Compras Part4

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

**"Choosing a Destiny"**  
_Por Ludra-Jenova(S.L.E)_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas de Ludra**+:::+:::+

Hiya!!!!nOn SORRY!!!! Me tardé ahora sí un chorro en actualizar uu lo siento es que ya tengo trabajo y algunos compromisos para terminar en este mes n-nU jejejejejeje…pero bueno aquí les traigo el siguente chap!!!!

Bueno debo decir que lo quería más largo, pero como ya quería actualizar, pos decidí dejarlo así XP hihihihihihi, en fin espero os guste nn, está algo chusco XDD bueno ustedes juzgan…

Por cierto este día se está prolongando un chorro XDDD perdón y la verdad sé que muchos quieren ya lemon, lo siento, aún falta un buen para esa parte, sorry! En fin bueno aquí les traigo unos cuantos sketch que hice, la verdad aún no he podido terminarlos, más por flojera que nada XDDD…pero algún día de estos los termino, no más pa' que se emocionen un rato XDDD jajajajaja espero les gusten nn

**L y Okame, su hijito!!!!** ---> i2 . photo bucket . com/alb ums/y 5/NemNana / Choosing-a-Destiny- Land-his. jpg  
**LightxL en su momento de pasión XDD**---> i2 . phot obucket . com/alb ums/y 5/ NemNana/Lig h txL . jpg

(no más les quitan los espacios ;3) Ahora sí, volvamos con la historia!!!!

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**¡Disfrútenlo!****  
**_L.M.N aka S.L.E_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

Ya pasaba de las doce de la tarde y el sol se encontraba reinante en el cielo, a pesar del calor, el día se sentía tranquilo y sereno. No había gente caminando por las calles o pocas eran las que salían, entre esas personas se encontraban dos chicos tomados de la mano. 

Light disfrutaba el silencio del día, adoraba cuando la gente prefería quedarse en sus casas a flojear o hacer actividades familiares, así el caminar por la calle era un deleite.

Sus pasos eran lentos, mayormente por el otro chico quien se encontraba atrás de él. Hacía unos cuantos minutos que L alentó sus pasos, obligando a Light hacer lo mismo. El castaño varias veces le preguntó si se encontraba bien, aún más al darse cuenta de su andar TAN lento, si no fuera porque el pelinegro era joven, juraría tener de la mano a un anciano.

"**Ryuuzaki" **volvió hablar después del silencio repentino. **"¿En realidad te encuentras bien?" **

L sorprendió por cuarta vez ante la voz del castaño, no era normal verlo tan distraído; sin embargo hoy parecía ser la excepción.

"**¿Eh?...ah sí Light-kun, estoy bien…no te preocupes" **dijo suavemente como su mirada volvía a recaer sobre sus pies.

'_Rayos… ¿Cómo puede Light-kun caminar con esto?...mis pies me están matando…quizás si le digo sobre mis pies… ¡NO! no puedo mostrarme tan débil ante Light-kun, seguro se reirá de mí por quejarme¡los hombres no se quejan!…hmm pero yo soy hombre-b¿valdrá eso¡ahhh! En que estoy pensando…rayos mis pies me duelen y mucho…debe ser la falta de costumbre…además de quedarme grandes, vaya Light-kun no parece tener el pie tan grande, creía que éramos del mismo número…las sorpresas de la vida'_

Ante el monólogo interno por parte del detective, el castaño lo observaba de reojo. Detuvo en seco.

'…_rayos…de seguro ya me salió una ampolla…y así estaré to…' _ no terminó al chocar con el joven en frente.

L centró su mirada en Light, confuso ante la repentina acción del otro.

"**¿Light-kun?" ** Inquirió.

Repentinamente el castaño lo jaló bruscamente hacia una banca de una plazuela cercana. El lugar estaba un poco abandonado a excepción de algunas personas por ahí con sus hijos, los cuales encontraban divertido asustar a las palomas como otros mojarse en la fuente.

Al llegar al dichoso lugar, sintió como su mano fue soltada, en su lugar su hombros fueron agarrados obligándolo a sentarse. L se sentó por unos instantes de forma normal, para luego subir sus pies a su usual, claro por inercia; Light se agachó y al tomar un pie le quitó el tenis para sorpresa del mayor.

"**¿Li-Light-kun…qué haces?" **

El castaño no dijo nada solamente observaba el pie pálido en su mano. Suspiró.

"**Ryuuzaki, sabes…para evitar heridas como estas, para eso existen los calcetines" ** mencionó, un poco de exasperación en su tono. **"¿Por qué no me dijiste qué te dolían los pies?" **

L guardó silencio evitando a toda costa el contacto con los ojos del castaño, por una extraña razón se sentía avergonzado.

En ello una suave voz llamó su atención.

"**¿Son novios?" **

La pregunta sorprendió a los dos chicos quienes enmudecieron al instante.

La pequeña los observó con sus grandes ojos cafés, su cabello negro largo y en sus manitas una pelota. Al parecer la niña fue tras la pelota y en su andar vio a los chicos. Con una amplia sonrisa volvió hablar.

"**Mi hermano tiene un novio, pero mi papá no lo quiere, no sé porque, él dice que eso es malo… ¿realmente es malo tener novio?" **preguntó inocentemente.

El castaño aclaró su garganta para poder hablar; sin embargo la niña no lo permitió.

"**No sé porque es malo, mi hermano lo quiere mucho, además es tan lindo como tu novio" ** señaló a Ryuuzaki, quien solamente la miró con un «yo ¿lindo?» en su cara.

"**Ehmm…pequeña nosotros no somo…" **no terminó cuando la niña continúo su auto-plática.

"**Mi nombre es Mina Shinto, tengo ocho años y voy al colegio, mis padres están ahí en la fuente junto con mis tíos y mis primos" **sonrió.

Light le regresó la sonrisa, aunque por dentro buscaba la manera de cómo deshacerse de ella. Después de todo, tenían planes para todo el día.

"**¿Cuál es tu nombre?" **preguntó al castaño, este sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta.

"**Mi nombre es Light Yagami" **dijo mientras embozaba su mejor sonrisa.

"**Ohhh…te puedo decir Rai" **insinúo, ante el apodo el castaño la miró extrañado. Sin embargo, no pudo continuar como la pequeña se acercó a L. **"¿Y tú cómo te llamas?" **

"**Ryuuzaki" **dijo simplemente, aunque en su mirada había algo nuevo, ternura.

Light quedó perplejo, no sabía que el detective le agradaran los niños, sí él a penas si los podía soportar, era lógico pensar lo mismo en el pelinegro, por su similitud en actitudes.

'_Vaya, hoy es el día de las sorpresas' _ pensó el castaño como observaba entretenido a L hablar con la niña.

"**¿Te puedo decir Ryuu?" ** Le sonrió.

"**Claro, tu nombre es Mina, es un lindo nombre" **su voz era suave, cariñosa.

'_¡OH DIOS MÍO¿L TIERNO?… ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO!?… ¿estaré soñando?' _ Continuó atónico mientras la plática seguía

"**Chi, me lo puso mi papá, ve da que es lindo¿ne?" ** Rió

En ello una voz de una mujer se escuchó a lo lejos llamar a la pequeña.

"**Oh mi mamá me está hablando, me tengo que ir, nos vemos Ryuu, me dio gusto conocerte, a ti y a tú novio" **dijo como emprendió su marcha.

A los pocos segundos detuvo y regresó; ahora enfrente del castaño quien extrañamente aún continuaba arrodillado.

"**Nos vemos Rai, cuidas mucho a Ryuu como mi hermano lo hace con su novio, pero no seas tan enojón como él¿okay?" **

"…**okay…" **afirmó, no muy seguro de estar de acuerdo.

"**Nos vemos" **con una gran sonrisa, nuevamente la niña partió corriendo, dejándolo solos.

"**Entonces…Light-kun va a cuidarme como lo hace su hermano con su novio…Light-kun es muy caballeroso" **mofó.

"**Ryuuzaki" **su voz era seria y áspera, demostrando su inconformidad ante el comentario. **"Nosotros no somos novios" **

"**Cierto" **guardó silencio, por un instante su propia afirmación lo entristeció.

Nuevamente esa extraña tristeza en él¿por qué la sentía¿Era porque en realidad no era novio de Light o simplemente porque le recordaba sus amargas experiencias como su no realizado sueño?…no comprendía nada. Sin embargo, su análisis sobre sus sentimientos se interrumpió al sentir como el castaño le colocaba el tenis de nuevo.

Le miró extrañado.

"**Soporta un poco, iremos a comprar algunos calcetines como unos cuantos curitas en la farmacia, luego iremos a un centro comercial a comprarte zapatos y ropa¿de acuerdo?" **

Asintió. Realmente no quería hacer todo eso, más bien deseaba regresar al cuartel para continuar con el caso; necesitaba tener su mente ocupada y no confundiéndose con sentimientos raros, no en lugares como un centro comercial ni nada por el estilo, no obstante, en ese momento, quien mandaba era Light.

Con ello, Light volvió a tomar la mano de L para proseguir con sus planes.

No lejos de ahí, la niña los observó partir tomados de la mano. Sonrió para sí, tomó de nuevo el balón en sus manos y se dirigió a sus primos para continuar jugando, no sin antes decirles:

"**Ya ven, yo tenía razón, ellos son novios" ** sonrió triunfante antes los demás.

Los otros sólo observaron en silencio como los jóvenes se perdían de su vista por unos edificios.

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

Al fin después de unas cuantas horas, llegaron a un centro comercial. Era domingo y por obviedad, las tiendas en la calles se encontraban cerradas a excepción de este lugar. El venir ahí no fue tarea fácil, sobre todo por el gran problema llamado «Ryuuzaki» 

A pesar de llevarle por ocho años de edad, el azabache se comportaba más como un niño. Quizás era el mejor detective del mundo, una mente brillante, un as para resolver misterios, entre más; sin embargo, a la hora de comprar cosas por su propio, necesitaba MUCHA ayuda.

Al no encontrar farmacias abiertas, entraron a un supermercado. Ahí se fueron a la parte de la farmacia, para comenzar la primera tortura del castaño. L simplemente no podía elegir cual curita comprar; en lugar de eso se puso a cuestionar el por qué habían tantos diferentes, si al cabo lo único necesario era cubrir la herida, que era puro mercantilismo y todas las personas ayudaban al enriquecimiento de empresas, etc.; al final Light decidió escogerlas, no obstante, el azabache no quería esas, si no otras más caras con figuritas, un poco harto el castaño las tomó y en ese preciso momento, L cuestionó los precios. Al final Light después de frotarse varias veces la cien tratando de calmar su enojo, terminó por escoger todo sin importarle si a L le gustaban o no. Así le compró los curitas, calcetines y unos cuantos dulces, principalmente para contentarlo, ya que el detective se molestó por no dejarlo escoger. Unas cuantas golosinas y asunto arreglado.

Lo mismo sucedió en la zapatería, aunque al final L obtuvo los que quería como Light desesperó por las dos horas desperdiciadas en ese lugar. Por un momento el castaño se preguntó si esa era una actitud de los hombres-b.

Y después de probar la paciencia del castaño, la cual se demostró que no era tan grande, llegaron al centro comercial.

Caminaron por los pasillos, Ryuuzaki observaba como si ese lugar fuera la maravilla del mundo mientras Light buscaba por una tienda de ropa más o menos decente para el otro chico; sabía a la perfección si le pedía a L escoger, podía despedirse de la ida al cine.

Obtuvieron varias miradas extrañas en su andar, claro iban de la mano; hecho que al parecer había olvidado tanto L como Light. La única preocupación del castaño era encontrar la ropa para Ryuuzaki mientras el otro, ver como convencerlo de comprarle más dulces. Cada uno en su asunto sin darle importancia si la gente los veía raro, con emoción, ternura, asco o como fuera su reacción.

Apunto de terminar de recorrer todo el centro comercial, Light logró encontró la tienda perfecta.

Dentro Light buscó por alguna ropa; sin embargo, el quien debía elegir era Ryuuzaki.

"**Ryuuzaki" ** le habló sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El otro atendió.

"**¿Sí, Light-kun?"**

"**Sé que me pesará decir esto pero…escoge" **

Una leve sonrisita se mostró.

"**De hecho ya escogí alguna" **dijo, un poco de entusiasmo en su voz.

"**¿En serio?" ** Estaba sorprendido. **"¿Y cuál es? Enséñamela" **

La emoción de Light no duró mucho cuando el pelinegro lo llevó para mostrarle «su ropa». Literalmente el castaño se zapeó la cara.

"**¿¡Ésta!?" **exasperó. **"¡Ryuuzaki es la misma ropa que usas!" **

"**No Light-kun" ** habló tranquilamente mientras tomaba una playera. **"Esta es de color hueso y su corte es diferente, mira el cuello es diferente" ** sonrió como mordía su pulgar. **"Y los pantalones de mezclilla son de un azul oscuro, no como el mío" **

'_Dios…si existes, dame paciencia' _ se dijo.

Y sin querer discutir, le arrebató la playera colocándola en su lugar para darle una mirada intensa.

"**Ryuuzaki…" **trató de sonar lo más sereno posible. **"Venimos aquí para comprar ropa DIFERENTE a la tuya y eso incluye playeras SIMILARES o colores parecidos" **una venita parecía estallar en su frente.

"**Pero Light-kun, a mi me gustan y son mis colores favoritos" ** su voz lo más suave jamás escuchada por su parte.

Por un momento, Light sintió derretirse a la carita tierna, la voz y todo lo que conformaba a L.

'_Whaaa que lindo… ¿¡QUÉ¡No, Ryuuzaki no es lindo! De seguro está haciendo esa cara para hacerme caer, sí, quizás Ryuuzaki engaña a todos con esa cara de ángel, tan tierna, linda, hermosa¡BASTA!… ¿Cuál era el punto?…ah sí, no te fíes de esa cara, por dentro es una maraña de trampas y de una oscura alma¡SÍ¡No me dejaré engañar!…dios…cómo puedo decir semejantes idioteces…hasta me hace dudar de mi intelecto' _

Por el contrario.

'_¡SÍ!…hacer esta cara es muy buena táctica, es fácil manipular a los demás utilizando una carita tierna, no hay nadie quien pueda resistirla, jejejeje… ¡Ni siquiera el mismo Kira puede!…aunque aún sigue en cuatro porciento…no importa, yo estoy seguro que lo es…yo nunca me equivoco… ¡NUNCA!' _

"**No, escoge otra DIFERENTE o seré yo quien la elija, te guste o no" ** su voz fue recia, aún con la misma mirada.

'_¡¡¡DIOS!!! COMO PUDO EVITAR LA CARITA, NADIE PUEDE CON LA CARITA…¡¡¡ES LA CARITA¡¿CÓMO LOGRÓ RESISTIR?!' _ Por dentro estaba es shock puro, aunque por fuera se mostrara esa misma actitud tan desesperante. _'De seguro es porque él es Kira¡sí! Solamente un ser tan insensible como Kira podría soportar la carita, ahora las posibilidades de Light ser Kira han subido un uno porciento…pero que estupideces digo' _

"**Sabes esa es una actitud muy Kira" ** lo miró suspicazmente.

"**¡¿Qué?! Esto no tiene nada que ver con Kira, deja de usarlo como pretexto" **cruzó los brazos.

'_¡Puta madre! Es lo único que sabe decir cuando algo no le funciona, maldito chantaje psicológico…estúpido Ryuuzaki, con mayor razón utilizaré su tarjeta…' _

'_Demonios…debo dejar de usarlo cuando no me funcionó un plan, Light-kun se está dando cuenta, necesito mejorar la táctica'_

En ello mientras los dos genios se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos una jovencita se les acercó.

"**Disculpen" **

Los dos al escuchar la nueva voz, atendieron a la recién llegada.

"**¿Si?" **

"**No pude evitar ver que tienen problemas para escoger algunas prendas" **les sonrió, principalmente al castaño. **"¿Le gustaría que los ayudara a elegir?" **

Light le sonrió ampliamente como al mismo tiempo soltó la mano de Ryuuzaki.

"**¡Sí! En realidad aquí mi amigo" **señalo al otro; L por su parte le miró enfadado, murmurando un «no señales, es de mala educación» el cual obviamente fue ignorado por el castaño. **"Quisiera alguna ropa para él, que no sea de manga larga, blanca, azul, ni de mezclilla" **le dio su mejor sonrisa.

La joven por un instante se quedó perdida ante la belleza del joven, como sí estuviera encantada.

Por el contrario, esta actitud no le fue del todo grato al detective, quien extrañamente comenzó a sentir un gran enojo hacía la chica e igual por Light, quien se atrevía a dar esas sonrisas a gente desconocida.

'_¡Cómo se atreve Light! Sonreírle a esa mujer, a mí ni siquiera me sonríe así…un momento, por qué me debe importar a quien le sonríe, no es mi asunto…aunque…como me gustaría verla sufrir de un paro cardiaco, siiiii…¡basta! Deja de decir estupideces¿por qué Light me hace actuar así?… ¡¿Y desde cuándo le digo Light a secas?! AHHHHH' _

Mientras L continuaba con su crisis mental, Light y la chica comenzaron a platicar ávidamente. Fue entonces cuando el detective dejó a lado sus pensamientos para centrarse mejor en la realidad y de cómo deshacerse de la…ahora bautizada…«maldita»

"**Light-kun, yo tengo ropa, no nece…" **

"**Claro que sí necesitas, ahora busquemos por una, ahmm nos podrías sugerir alguna, señorita…" **

"**Linda" **

"**¿Linda? Hermoso nombre"**

"**No es cierto" **Ryuuzaki refunfuñó.

Ante lo dicho los dos voltearon a verlo.

"**Quiero decir, no es cierto que necesito ropa" **

"**Ah, bueno pasen por aquí" **

Los dos chicos asintieron para seguirla.

De repente, la mano de Light tomó la de Ryuuzaki, al parecer instintivamente. Al sentir de nuevo el contacto el enojo del detective disminuyó; el toque del castaño le daba tranquilidad como una gran gama de sensaciones, aún sin comprenderlas del todo; sin embargo, Ryuuzaki decidió dejarse llevar, en lugar de cuestionar.

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

Al estar eligiendo ropa, la cual más bien era un: «no esa no queda, mejor ponte esta» «se ve bien, ahora esta» «y esta, y esta…» entre más por parte del castaño. L parecía estar más bien en un desfile de modas; entraba al vestidor para luego salir a mostrar la ropa. Light como un buen juez, ponía su pose pensativa mientras observaba al pelinegro detenidamente. 

Durante el tiempo de cambios, varias chicas comenzaron a detenerse y observar al pelinegro cambiarse e inclusive varios chicos también lo hacían; algunos de ellos lo miraban con lujuria como otro murmuraban que tan sexy era el chico. El hecho mismo no duro mucho cuando Light se percató de la muchedumbre, principalmente de los hombres, de inmediato se acercó a L para tomarlo de la mano.

"**Nos vamos" **

"**¿Eh?" ** Extrañó. **"Pero aún no decido cual comprar, son muchas, yo creo…" **

"**Nos las llevaremos todas" **le cortó la palabra, al mismo tiempo lo jaló para ir con Linda. **"Nos llevamos todo, también la puesta" **

La chica quedó perpleja, el chico alegre y tierno cambió a ser uno serio y enojado, por no decir «celoso»

"**S-sí, ahorita mismo le hago la cuenta" **

En ello se apresuró, tomó el resto de las prendas, las etiquetas de la puesta por L, y al tener todo en orden los llevó a la caja. Ahí Light sacó una tarjeta de crédito, al verla el pelinegro extrañó.

'_Esa es dorada… ¿qué pasó con la roja?' _Inquirió mentalmente, trató de preguntarle; sin embargo Light no le prestaba atención.

"**Muchas gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto" **

"**Sí, gracias" **su voz no era tan alegre como antes.

Con ello, tomó las bolsas con una sola mano mientras con la otra apretaba un poco fuerte la pálida mano del detective. Y como si el estar ahí fuera una maldición, en menos de unos cuantos segundos salieron de la tienda.

La gente de los alrededores se les quedó viendo, sobre todo por la actitud del castaño, quien llevaba casi a rastras al otro chico.

"**¡Yay que lindo!" **

Una nueva chica se acercó a Linda.

"**¿Qué es lindo Ami" **

"**¿Qué estás ciega? No ves que se puso celoso¡yay! que linda pareja, jamás había entrado una pareja de hombres a la tienda¡hoy fue mi día de suerte!" **

"**Lástima" **suspiró resignadamente.

"**¿Por qué?" **

"**Porque daría lo que fuera por estar con el rubio, es tan lindo" ** nuevamente suspiró, ahora embelesada ante el recuerdo de Light.

"**Ni modo amiga, te lo ganó el otro" **le dio unas cuantas palmaditas.

"**Sí, se ve que lo quiere mucho¿ya viste cuanto gastó?" **le mostró el ticket.

"**¡Dios!"** sorprendió.** "¡QUE LINDO ES! Le compró ropa a su novio, además viste que sobre protector es… ¡yay!, ya quisiera que mi novio fuera así… ¿por cierto, no viene su nombre ahí?"**

Las dos checaron.

"**Light Yagami" **dijeron al unísono.

"**Además de guapo, tiene un lindo nombre, whaa ahora le tengo mucha envidia a ese" **bufó.

"**Yo creo que su novio s hombre-b" **le sonrió.

"**A mí que me importa, yo quiero al otro" **

"**¿No viene su teléfono ahí?" **

"**¡Cierto!" **

Y al ver la nota, Linda gritó con gran emoción…

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas finales**+:::+:::+

Qué os pareció???? Espero les haya gustado nn, acuérdense de los nombre, estos personajes parecen secundarios pero no!!!! muahahahahahahaha

Ahora hay una tarjeta dorada!!!! X3…si se pregunta, la roja es la de Ryuuzaki nn hihihihihihihi

Bueno, por les diré que el fic va a ser MUY LARGO literalmente (no sé si se los había dicho ya?...sorry tiendo a olvidar mis propios comentarios XDD jajajajajaja, tengo pésima memoria XDD), más de 60 capítulos seguro, espero les siga gustando para entonces n-n…

Hmmm tenía muchas cosas que decir…pero se me olvidaron o.oU…en fin, ahhh cherto!!! Pa' todos los que vayan a ir a México pa' la TNT14 este noviembre, yo iré con mi equipo de "Ludra's World Studios" pa' dibujar y vender alguna mercancía n-n…si me quieren visitar mi ser feliz!!!!! Haremos dibujos de todo!!! Yaoi, hentai, yuri, Furry, fanart y normal XDDD…así que ahí nos caen!!! 3

Ahora otro corto comercial XDDD…les invito a ver mi galería en Deviantart, mucha variedad y yaoi +w+ jejejejejeje, espero puedan checarla!!!--->>**ludra-jenova . devia ntart . com** (no más quitan los espacios n-n) sí!!!! no olviden dejar review!!!!! Todos sus comentarios son agradecidos, leídos y respondidos (si puedo, pero haré lo posible para hacerlo n-n), me animan a continuar más rápido con la historia y me hacen muy feliz!!!! Yay X3. Grax!!!!

Nos vemos en el siguiente chap!!! X3

**P.D:** Si alguien quiere colorear mis dibujos díganme!!! Me encantaría XDDD

* * *

;♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**Continuará…oka n-n?****  
**♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+**L.M.N**+:::+  
+:::+:::+**Ludra Maco Naít**+:::+:::+


	9. Recuerdos: El cine Part5

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

**"Choosing a Destiny"**  
_Por Ludra-Jenova(S.L.E)_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas de Ludra**+:::+:::+

Hiya!!!! nOn Alégrense!!! XDDD ahora no tardé mucho en actualizar que tal, ne? n-n jejejejeje bueno debo decirles que muchas grax por la espera y me da mucho gusto que aún continúen leyendo como gustando la historia, yay!!!! me hace MUY feliz.

Por cierto no he contestado sus reviews, pero lo haré tan pronto tenga más tiempo, sorry! Sin embargo los leo todos y los agradezco!!!! X3 yay, muchísimas grax por ellos n-n

Bueno sin más que decir, nos vemos en las notas de abajo, chao!

**PS:** Los que quieran pintar mis dibujos, plis, cuando los tengan terminados me dicen, pa' verlos o, muchas grax por quererlos pintar!!! Yay X3

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**¡Disfrútenlo!****  
**_L.M.N aka S.L.E_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

En su transcurso, hubo varios chicos quienes le chiflaron o le dijeron piropos a L; sin inmutarse al ver a Light. No obstante, no duraban mucho gracias a las miradas asesinas de Kira hacía ellos. No más la veían y se quedaban mudos del miedo.

Por el contrario, L disfrutaba mucho ver a Light dar esas intensas miradas; por un momento se le vino a la mente la cuestión de Kira, no obstante, tan rápido llegó así se olvidó. Era la primera vez que el chico veía alguien actuar de ese modo, ni siquiera sus ex novios fueron así.

Nuevamente las extrañas sensaciones regresaron.

Light, entre miradas fulminantes a quien osara ver a L lujuriosamente; maldecía el hecho de haber dejado al pelinegro usar esa ropa.

El azabache traía una camisa de manga corta de color negro pegada a su cuerpo, la cual dejaba mostrar descaradamente un poco de su cintura mientras sus pants-pantalón, le deba un aire deportivo y casual resaltando el delgado y torneado cuerpo de L.

Quizás para el castaño le pareció perfecto que el detective usara un conjunto más «sexy»; sin embargo, ahora se arrepentía. Los celos lo carcomían; hecho que jamás admitiría en su sano juicio. Después de todo, como sentiría celos si no eran novios.

Al pasar por ese trago amargo o mejor dicho: «cuadras» Su destino al fin estaba frente a ellos.

El cine no era muy lujoso, más bien se trataba de uno más o menos viejo. Mantenía los rasgos de antigüedad al contrario de los cines de hoy en día; sin embargo, se encontraba en buen estado como aspecto.

"**Llegamos" **dijo alegremente.

"**¿Es aquí?" **L miró con recelo en lugar. **"¿Por qué aquí Light-kun?" **

"**¿Eh?" ** Rió al ver la expresión de desprecio en él. **"Vamos Ryuuzaki, no me digas qué eres quisquilloso" **

L solamente mordió su pulgar en respuesta.

"**Dale una oportunidad, además…" ** el pelinegro volteó a verlo. **"Este es mi cine favorito" **

L quedó perplejo, varias veces parpadeó sin creerlo.

'_¿Light me trajo a su lugar favorito?… ¿por qué?'_

Antes de poder preguntar alguna razón, el castaño continuó.

"**Sabes, eres el primer amigo a quien traigo aquí" **

L impactó aún más. En su mirada se podía notar sorpresa como unas pizcas de dicha.

"**¿En serio?" **no pudo evitar sonar feliz.

"**Sí, desde que mi papá me trajo aquí cuando era pequeño, no he encontrado alguien con quien quiera compartir este lugar" **le sonrió tan bellamente que L sintió embelesarse ante esa cautivadora sonrisa. **"Bueno entremos" **

Con un leve «aha» por parte del azabache, el recelo de Ryuuzaki desapareció y en su lugar un gran sentimiento de importancia lo lleno.

Adentro no había mucha gente, algunos grupitos de jóvenes, parejas, familias y uno que otro solitario.

Sin percatarse de las miradas de todos hacía ellos, los dos chicos caminaron normalmente pasando a la muchedumbre.

"**¿Qué quieres ver Ryuuzaki?" **

Light se encontraba muy animado. Hecho mismo no fue desapercibido por el detective.

"**No sé, no soy muy fanático de las películas" **dijo mientras llevaba su dedo índice a su labio.

"**Oh vamos, aún así debe haber alguna película que te agrade¿cuál género te gusta?" **

"**Hmm no sé" **

Así duraron un largo tiempo. El pequeño lapso de entusiasmo por parte del castaño desapareció para regresar el muy «amado» fastidio e irritación.

"**Ryuuzaki escoge uno o yo elegiré" **voz harta.

"**Aún no sé Light-kun, no encuentro ninguna interesante" **continuó observando la cartelera.

"**Llevamos más de media hora tratando de escoger" **remarcó, hastío a más no poder. **"Ya la que sea, debe haber alguna que te llame la atención…un poco" **comenzó a desesperar más y más.

"**Hmmm" **silencio.

"**Ryuuzaki" **gruñó. **"¿Ya?" **

"**No" ** dijo tranquilamente. **"Aunque esta no parece estar tan mal" **

"**¡Bien, esa!" **

Y sin poder decir más, Light lo jaló para llevarlo a la taquilla. Ahí compraron los boletos y «por suerte divina», la función comenzaría en menos de un minuto. Se alejaron de ahí, claro recibiendo la mirada extrañada del taquillero, la cual fue desapercibida como las demás.

"**La función comenzará pronto, será mejor entrar" ** dicho eso se encaminaron a la sala. Repentinamente Light detuvo. **"Un momento, esta peli…cula… ¡¿es de romance?!" ** Inquirió más para sí. **"Ryuuzaki, escogiste una de romance" **

"**Sí Light-kun" **le miró extrañado.

"**¿Te gustan las de romance?" **

"**Podría decirse, aunque no le hayo sentido a ninguna, sus tramas son tan predecibles" ** resopló. **"¿A ti no te gustan?" **

Light suspiró resignado.

"**La última vez me quedé dormido…por lo tanto, no, no me gustan" **

"**Si a Light-kun no le agradan, será mejor no verla" **

"**No…" **guardó silencio. **"Tú casi no sales Ryuuzaki, es mejor que veas por lo menos una más a tu gusto" **

Ante la preocupación hacía él, L sonrió ampliamente.

"**Gracias Light-kun" **un leve calor inundó sus mejillas.

Light sorprendió, L no mostraba fácilmente sus sentimientos y ahora, podía ver claramente como ese gesto por su parte había emocionado al azabache. El castaño sintió perderse ante la tierna cara de Ryuuzaki.

"**No hay de que" **se sintió un poco avergonzado.

"**¿Qué género le gusta a Light-kun?" **

"**¿A mí?" **meditó un poco. **"Principalmente de terror y acción, aunque no hay muchas buenas" **adujo. **"¿A ti no te gustan las de terror?" **

"**No mucho, suelen asustarme" **

"**¿EH?" **Quedó boquiabierto. **"¿Te asustan?" **No lo podía creer. **"¿A ti?…Pero Ryuuzaki, tu trabajas con casos más espeluznantes, personas locas, verdaderos asesinos, no con criaturas y seres ficticios, cómo es posible que te asuste una película de esas" **Realmente estaba anonadado.

"**Lo sé Light-kun; sin embargo un caso real más bien me provoca sensaciones diferentes, no me da miedo porque sé a la perfección que se trata de un humano, una persona fuera de sus facultades mentales, la cual mata a personas inocentes por placer u otras razones…y aún así continúa siendo humano" **nuevamente mordía su pulgar. **"Cuando trabajo esos casos, más bien siento estrés como desesperación, si no resuelvo el misterio más vidas serán cobradas o en otras circunstancias, gente inocente pagará por crímenes no cometidos por ellos" **

El semblante de Light suavizó, aunque aún continuaba incrédulo ante las palabras del pelinegro. Jamás imagino tal respuesta.

"**Cuando logro resolver un crimen y el asesino o lo que sea paga por sus acciones, la tranquilidad vuelve a mí, como una gran satisfacción de haber hecho lo correcto" **sonrió levemente. **"Por el contrario, en las de terror trata sobre un ser, el cual detenerlo es más difícil casi al grado de ser imposible…si existiese en la realidad, cuantas muertes habría y principalmente ¿cómo lo detendrías? O mejor dicho¿se puede detener?" **

Light estaba perplejo ante la seriedad del chico.

"**Ehmmm…sí, con esa perspectiva tienes razón" **comentó. **"Sin embargo…sigue siendo ficción Ryuuzaki" **Remarcó.

"**Así es Light-kun" **su voz volvía a su usual. **"Por lo mismo creo que mi miedo es más por algún trauma de pequeño, solía ver muchas películas de terror y cuando uno es niño tiende a creerlas más, por ende terminas asustado…sí, debe ser eso" **

El castaño sintió como caerse al suelo ante la simplicidad de la respuesta.

'_Idiota…da una argumentación respetable y termina con esa estupidez' _

"**Light-kun" **

"**¿Qué pasa?" **inquirió malhumorado.

"**La función ya empezó" **

"**¿Qué?" **vio su reloj. Efectivamente. **"¡Rayos Ryuuzaki! Ya vez por tus comentarios se nos hizo tarde" **

"**Tú fuiste quien me preguntó" **

"**Cállate y camina" **

Dicho eso Light volvió a jalar al azabache para entrar al lugar mientras estaba siendo regañado sutilmente por el detective, quien hizo caso omiso al de «callarse»

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

El adentro de la sala, estaba bastante acogedor…demasiado, tanto como para dormir. Esa era la principal sensación de Light.

Cuando entraron, las luces estaban apagadas y por «suerte» la película aún no comenzaba. Light obligó a L sentarse normalmente, lo cual llamó por una diminuta discusión entre los dos, porque los chistados se dieron lugar por parte del demás público. Así sin poder hacer más, L cedió no muy feliz, al contrario del castaño quien disfrutaba la pequeña victoria.

Al comenzar la película, los dos prestaron atención. Light por su parte, al pasar quince minutos comenzó aburrirse; desvió su mirada a todas direcciones. Al suelo, al techo, a las bocinas, a veces ponía atención a los susurros de las demás parejitas, claro no duraba mucho porque sus conversaciones amorosas en lugar de ser entretenidas lo aburrían más. Así fue hasta mirar de reojo a L, quien para su sorpresa estaba ultra atento a la función.

'_¿Qué demonios…?' _pensó, de inmediato volteó su atención a la pantalla.

Enfrente una escena de celos por parte de los protagonistas se mostraba. Ante ello, Light no podía creer que tales trivialidades le llamaran tanto la atención al pelinegro.

Intentó concentrarse como hallarle sentido a la película, así duró unos cuantos minutos hasta que de pronto, sin darse cuenta, se durmió.

El detective se percato de eso.

'_¿Light-kun se durmió?' _le miró extrañado. _'Vaya realmente debe aburrirle estas películas… ¿le despertaré?…sí, lo mejor es salirnos' _

Al intentar moverlo para despertarle, repentinamente la mano del castaño estaba sobre la suya.

"**Li-Light-kun" **su voz apenas si fue un susurro.

El calor moderado de las manos juntas se sentía tan bien; L por un instante dudo en querer apartar su mano; sin embargo, su grandiosa mente razonó antes del sentimiento. La quitó de inmediato, hecho mismo hizo a Light despertar.

"**¿Huh?" **se talló los ojos. **"¿Ya se acabó?" **trató de no subir la voz.

"**No" **habló, un poco nervioso ante lo sucedido. **"Pero sugiero salirnos, es obvio que a Light-kun no le agradan esta clase de películas y la verdad preferiría una más al gusto de los dos" **

Ante lo dicho, el castaño sintió un poco de culpa.

"**Lo siento Ryuuzaki" **

"**No importa" **dijo en ello le sonríe; sin embargo la oscuridad no permitía que el inusual gesto se viera. **"¿Nos vamos?" **

Light asintió y en un parpadeo de ojos los dos se encontraban afuera de la sala.

"**¿Cuál desea ver Light-kun?" **inquirió.

El castaño se estiró cómodamente dando un gran «yaw» al hacerlo.

"**No lo sé… ¿cuál quieres Ryuuzaki? Ah pero por favor, no romántica" **

"**Hmmm" ** se llevó el dedo índice para meditación. **"Que tal una de terror" **

"**Pero esas no te gustan" **

"**Yo nunca lo negué, simplemente no son de mi total agrado" **

"**Pero te asustan" **adujo.

"**Sí y aún así las veo" ** le miró con extrañes. **"O es porque…a Light-kun le dan miedo¿huh?" **

"**¡¿Qué?!" **molestó. **"¡Por supuesto que no!" **

"**Oh vamos Light-kun, si tienes miedo, yo te abrasaré" **burló.

"**¡¿QUÉ?!" **cabreó. **"¡No necesito de tus abrazos!" **nuevamente la mirada intensa volvía. **"¡El único quien los necesitará serás tú y yo seré quien te los de para que no te mueras del susto!" **

Varias personas detuvieron al oír los gritos del castaño. No obstante, Light les hizo dejarlos en paz cuando varias de sus miradas marca Kira se mostraron ante ellos. Nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría después de eso.

"**Ya veremos" **

La voz de L lo sacó de su momentánea sociopatia.

"**¿Qué?" ** Voz más serena como confusa.

"**Dije…ya veremos quien se asusta" **

"**¿Ah sí?" **alardeó. **"Pues entonces que comience" **

Y así, firmando con palabras, la pequeña «estúpida» competencia empezó…

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

"**¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!" **

Las carcajadas se oían por toda la calle.

"**¡Debiste haberte visto L!"**

Light se encontraba riendo plenamente. Por extraño que pareciese, el joven cordial y de «sonrisas al minuto», sabía mofarse con afán, al grado de parecer un chico «normal»

L caminaba cabizbajo, molesto, avergonzado como un leve sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas. No le agradaba ser la causa del irritante comportamiento del castaño. Aunque, no podía culparlo, si no fuera porque era él, quizás se uniría a Light en su burla.

Hace dos horas atrás, cuando los chicos se encontraban en su «estúpida» competencia, el perdedor resultó ser L.

Ryuuzaki sabía de antemano el resultado, el jamás había logrado soportar una película de terror sin hacer lo siguiente: Pegar un grito, abrazarse de alguien o algo, tirar las palomitas, taparse la cara con sus rodillas, pegar brincos, cerrar los ojos o desviar la mirada en alguna escena intensa, nunca termina de ver la película, entre un sin fin más. Y hoy no fue la excepción.

Por su parte, todas esas acciones fueron muy chuscas para el castaño. Ya había visto a muchas de sus ex novias hacer esas acciones cuando venía con ellas; sin embargo, el verlo a él, le daba ternura. Aunque le resultara difícil admitirlo por no decir «imposible» le agradaba mucho ver a L actuar así como sentirlo cuando se abrazaba a él, buscando por su refugio. Más de una vez su virilidad se elevó cuando abrazaba a Ryuuzaki para tranquilizarlo, y porque no, después de todo, le daba su protección. Los hombres simplemente no pueden vivir sin proteger.

Claro, todas esas lindas atenciones fueron dadas en el momento de la película; al salir, el chico protector, cariñoso, tierno, entre otros alabes dignos de un caballero, terminaron para ser un chico común quien se burla de su miedoso amigo. Lo común.

"**¡No puedo creerlo¡En realidad gritas!" **Light continuó burlándose. **"¡Gritas como una mujer!" **

Las carcajadas cada vez eran más fuertes, hasta…

"**¡Lo sé, no soy un hombre!" **replicó, claramente irritado. **"Soy un hombre-b y como las mujeres, tenemos más sensibilidad al contrario de ustedes" **resopló, dándole la espalda.

Silenció secamente ante la actitud nada usual del otro.  
**  
****"¿Tú…sensible?" **estaba incrédulo.

La respuesta-pregunta fue lo único para derramar el plato, o mejor dicho, descarrilar la careta tranquila y pasiva del detective.

"**¡Por supuesto que soy sensible!" **bufó ahora completamente enfadado. **"¡Tengo sentimiento como todos¡Porque yo también soy humano Yagami-kun!"**

Light guardó silencio. Jamás, del poco tiempo de conocerse imaginó ver a L furioso, por lo mismo, a veces pensaba en él como un ser insensible. Y cómo no pensarlo, el azabache utilizaba técnicas muy sucias como agresivas o crueles, de alguien quien no tiene ni una pizca de sentimientos hacía los demás; por ende uno termina por pensar así. Sin embargo, hoy era todo lo contrario al «típico L»

'_Me llamó por mi apellido…no más lo hace cuando no le agrada algo o alguien…realmente lo hice enojar'_

Un profundo silencio hubo entre ellos. Ninguno se animaba a decir ni una palabra, por el contrario miradas de confusión como furia se intercambiaban. De repente una recae al suelo.

'_¡Estúpido!' _ El pelinegro se reprochó. _'¿Cómo pude perder el juicio de tal forma?…nunca me había pasado, creí tener un gran dominio sobre mis sentimientos, entonces…¿por qué perdí el control?…Light…sus palabras me hirieron¿por qué?…¡¿POR QUÉ?!' _

"**Ryuuzaki yo…yo lo…" ** no terminó cuando vio al chico caminar alejándose de él. **"¡Hey, espera!" ** Le detuvo. **"Espera¿a donde vas?" **

"**Ya es noche, lo mejor es irnos al cuartel" ** su voz era seca, el enojo aún no cedía.

"**Pe-pero…aún falta la cena" **

"**Si Light-kun quiere cenar puede hacerlo en el cuartel, ahora vámonos" **trató de zafarse de su agarre.

"**Espera Ryuuzaki, si es porque me burlé de ti, yo lo…yo lo siento" **lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

"**Eso ya no tiene importancia, vám…" **

"**¡Si lo tiene!" ** Le cortó la palabra. **"Yo no sabía…yo no creía que te enfadarías, realmente lo siento¿podrías disculparme?" **

En ello L miró en los ojos amielados del castaño, sinceridad, una nunca antes vista. En ella había verdad. De repente su cólera se olvidó.

"**Te perdono Light-kun" ** su voz cotidiana voz volvía, inclusive se escuchaba un tanto alegre.

Light regocijó al oírle, el normal L regresaba. Por un instante le preocupó, no le agradaba la idea de tener al detective enfadado con él; no quería más puntos-Kira.

"**Gracias Ryuuzaki" **pronto la cara de preocupación cambió a la normal. **"Ahora¿podemos ir a cenar?" **le sonrió lo más bellamente posible.

La sonrisa del castaño volvió a hipnotizar al pelinegro. Sin embargo, L se desencantó lo más rápido posible.

"**Insisto, debemos regresar, ya salimos lo suficiente Light-kun" **su voz neutral, aunque por dentro había una diciendo «¡no, yo quiero ir!»  
**  
****"Oh vamos Ryuuzaki, sólo es por hoy, no te hará daño" **

"**Light-kun, cada momento desperdiciado significa vidas cobradas por Kira, yo como jefe a cargo del asunto… ¡hey, espera!" **el sermón no logró terminar gracias a la brillante idea del castaño de tomarle la mano nuevamente y jalarlo.

"**Lo sé Ryuuzaki, e inclusive un asesino sabe cuidar su salud al contrario de ti" **dijo sonriente. **"Además, una mente despeja y relajada sirve mejor que una abrumada" **

"**Quizás tengas razón" **

"**¡Claro que la tengo! Ahora confía en mí, ya verás, mañana trabajaremos mucho mejor, porque estaremos relajados…principalmente yo" **rió.

L se limitó a decir un «hn» en acuerdo.

"**¡Bien! Vayamos a cenar…sé el lugar perfecto, te encantará Ryuuzaki" **

Así la aventura del día aún no terminaba, más bien comenzaba una nueva…la cena.

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas finales**+:::+:::+

Jajajajajajaja, debo decirles que las románticas son de mi total desagrado XDDD jajajajajajaja que cosas no? n-n…escribo romance y no me gustan en las pelis XDD es que no más me gusta el romance yaoi (y algunos, no todos, prefiero que tengan acción y romance XDDD jajajajaja) en fin, chi, adoro las de terror y las de acción…XDDD pero bueno, en realidad dudo mucho que con la verdadera personalidad de ellos les lleguen a gustar algún género XDDD pero bueno.

Sobres las actitudes de L, en realidad lo tomé de la realidad. Debo decir que una vez me pasó algo similar con mis amigas XDDD ahhh fue tan divertido, jamás había visto una de terror con ellas (y créanme fue la única XP). La de mi lado estaba con las rodillas dobladas, tapándose (XDD…a veces me preguntaba si no se sentía incómodo estar así XP), otras brincaban, una no mames gritaba y pataleaba (que bueno que no me tocó a mi lado XDD), lo malo es que una me pellizcaba O-o…me usaba para taparse la cara y cuando estaba muy asustaba soltaba el pellizcó!!!! ...varias veces tuve que decirle que dejara eso y quitármela XP, mi pobre bracito lo necesitaba…Lo más gracioso fue de la palomas XDDDDD jajajajajajajajaja, cuando le pedí a una que me diera palomitas, ella me las pasó y yo cuando me disponía a tomar unas, pasó una escena muy fuerte y la de las rodillas arriba brincó asustada…las palomitas salieron volando y yo me quedé con mi brazo extendido diciendo: "mis palomitas ;o;" no más nos quedamos sorprendidas y luego nos atacamos de la risa, yo aún diciendo «mis palomitas» ahhhh fue tan divertido, lo malo es que no disfrute la función uuU…pero me entretuve con sus acciones XDDD yo era la única que no hacía nada XP

Ayer me pasó lo mismo, no más que la película estuvo CHAFÍSIMA, ni miedo me dio¬¬…pero que divertido fue escuchar los gritos y pataleos de otras que estaban hasta mero arriba XDDD jajajajajaja hasta el piso tembló XP…creo que era la único rescatable de la pelí XDDD…y lo más gracioso fue cuando los chicos también gritaron XDDD jajajajajaaja (no aguantan nada uu…no más ven un hueso roto con sangre y ya gritan¬¬U…) En fin…ahora sigue la parte de la cena¿qué pasará? Sigan leyendo y lo averiguarán XDDD

Ahora sí!!!! no olviden dejar review!!!!! Todos sus comentarios son agradecidos, leídos y respondidos (si se puedo, pero haré lo posible para hacerlo n-n), me animan a continuar más rápido con la historia y me hacen muy feliz!!!! Yay X3. Grax!!!!

Nos vemos en el siguiente chap!!! X3

**P.D:** Whiiiiiii:3

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**Continuará…oka n-n?****  
**♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+**L.M.N**+:::+**  
**+:::+:::+**Ludra Maco Naít**+:::+:::+


	10. Recuerdos: La cena Part6

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

**"Choosing a Destiny"**  
_Por Ludra-Jenova(S.L.E)_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas de Ludra**+:::+:::+

Hiya!!!!nOn, Sí lo sé!!!!! Me tardé un chorro en actualizar, SORRY!!!! Aunque actualmente no he estado en mi casa o.oU, salí unos días y al regresar no más me la he pasado en la calle ayudando a mi mamá (comprar, pagos, súpers, visitas a los abuelos porque les de la depre y creen que se van a morir XDD, entre más), de hecho se me hacía hasta extraño no tener la compu prendida, DIOS DURÓ MÁS DE UNA SEMANA APAGADA!!!!! OoO…lo máximo era un día o.oU…jejejejeje pero bueno, me tomé un tiempo y por fin lo logré!!!!! Actualización!!!!! Aunque debo decirles que metí un elemento que no estaba planeado, sin embargo me agradó la idea, sobre todo por ayuda a la cuestión del destino XDDD…lo entenderán mejor el siguiente capítulo nn

En fin, SE ME MURIÓ UN JERBO TOT mi tar triste…NO SOL!!!! (así se llamaba, las dos eran Sol y Luna…XDDD SÍ!!!! Lo sé, soy una chingona en los nombres X3 jijijijiji) y ahora me queda no más la Luna ;-;…pero bueno ya me compré otro, se llama Eclipse!!!! (ah que chingón nombre, ve da? n-n)…principalmente para que mi peque Luna ya no eté triste, si la vieran, se sumergió en la depresión, ya ni quiere salir ni subirse en mi hombro ;-;…buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…espero se anime, ya que Eclipse se parece mucho a Sol en actitud, aunque sea toda negra XDDD jejejejejejeje…

Si lo sé, mis comentarios fuera de lugar…es que…tenía muchas cosas que decir…pero se olvidaron n-nU…hmmmm no ha llovido por acá y mi perrita ya no la tenemos que meter para que no se moje, HURRA!!!! n-n…jajajajajajajajaja XDDDD…oka, oka, ya le corto,

Bueno, los dejo con el fic y nos vemos en las notas finales!!!!!...por cierto… ¿no les fastidian mis notas? O.o

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**¡Disfrútenlo!****  
**_L.M.N aka S.L.E_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

No duraron mucho cuando llegaron al «perfecto» lugar para la cena. De nuevo la mirada de recelo por parte de Ryuuzaki, no se dio del rogar. 

L le dio una mirada incrédula al castaño.

"**Oh vamos no hagas esa cara, verás que la comida es muy rica, ahora entremos" **

Dentro, el lugar era acogedor y humilde. Ryuuzaki analizó cada rincón de aquella fonda. Tenía varias mesas de madera, con manteles de plástico, había letreros ligeramente percudidos por el tiempo, algunos escritos en pintarrón mostrando los precios…completamente un cocina económica.

El pelinegro detuvo mostrando ningún ánimo de entrar. Y como hacerlo, el chico estaba acostumbrado a restaurantes de lujo, ver los mejores decorados, con pinturas de grandes artistitas, vajillas de plata de la más alta calidad entre un sin fin más, de lo cual, carecía por completo este lugar.

No obstante, había algo en aire, un ambiente extraño el cual jamás había sentido en aquellos lujosos restaurantes. Podía percibir la sensación de cariño, de amabilidad e inclusive bondad. ¿Cómo era posible sentir algo tan subjetivo en el aire?…a veces las respuestas no podían ser explicadas con lógica.

"**Ryuuzaki" **El castaño llamó. **"¿Vas a entrar o no?" **

"**Sí" ** en ello comenzó a caminar lentamente, observando a la poca gente en la fonda.

En una esquina se encontraba una familia de cuatro, la mamá, el papá, el hijo de quizás unos siete u ocho años y la pequeña niña, comían felizmente; no muy lejos de ellos se encontraban un grupo de chicos, dos de ellos para sorpresa del pelinegro eran pareja, se encontraban abrazados mientras se divertían contando quien sabe que, al otro lado sentadas amorosamente, una pareja de chicas, quienes compartían su comida románticamente y atrás de ellas, a dos mesas aparte, otro grupo de amigos de dos chicas y chicos se la pasaban bien platicando como bromeando. El conjunto de ellos en un sólo lugar sin agresiones ni nada, era lo más sorprendente para el azabache.

"**¡OH DIOS MÍO!" ** La voz de una señora mayor sacó de su observación al detective. **"¡Sí es el pequeño Light!" **

"**Abuela Michi" **la voz del castaño fue calurosa. **"Tanto tiempo sin verla" **

L estaba perplejo, la señora enfrente de ellos llegó velozmente hacía el otro chico para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Al dejar al castaño quien se encontraba un poco asfixiado, observó a la curiosa dama.

La señora ya era grande, quizás de unos cincuenta o sesenta años, de complexión robusta, piel clara, su cabello era castaño con algunas mechas blancas, obviamente canas; la misma sonreía ampliamente como solía hacerlo Light.

"**Oh mi niño, tanto tiempo sin verte¿porque ya no venías?" **dijo, un poco herida. **"Oh cierto, estás estudiando, de seguro le has puesto mucho empeño, no por nada eres el mejor estudiante de todo Japón, realmente estoy orgullosa de ti mi pequeño" **

"**Abuela Michi, ya no soy tan pequeño" ** insinuó como sonreía un poco avergonzado.

"**¡Oh es cierto!" **le miró cariñosamente. **"Pero para mí siempre serás pequeño, Light-chan" **le volvió abrazar, ahora sin tanta euforia.

En ello se percata del detective.

"**Oh¿y este joven hombre-b quien es, Light-chan?" ** Le sonrió; Ryuuzaki por su parte sorprendió. **"¿Acaso es tu novio, mi pequeño?" **

"**¡¿Qué?! NO, no…solamente somos amigos abuela" **explicó.

"**Ah que lástima" **suspiró. **"De seguro sería un muy lindo novio" **

"**Abuela Michi" **resopló exasperado.

"**¿Y cuál es tu nombre jovencito?" **le tomó la mano.

"**Mi nombre es Ryuuzaki" **

"**¡Que lindo nombre, mi pequeño!" **le pellizcó la mejilla.

"**¡Pero pasen! Les traeré la especialidad de la casa" **los empujó a una mesa. **"Y Light-chan dame eso" ** tomó las bolsas. **"Yo las guardaré" ** le sonríe. **"¿Y dime pequeño, te gustaría algún postre? Tengo la leve sospecha de que te gustan las cosas dulces" **

Más atónito estaba el pelinegro.

"**Te traeré una rebanada de pastel…" **

"**Con fresas" ** la voz de Light la interrumpió. **"A Ryuuzaki le gustan las fresas" **

"**¿Las fresas?" **nuevamente tomó la mano de L. **"Entonces te gustan las fresas Ryuuzaki-chan, bien, por tratarse de ti haré un riquísimo pastel de fresas y ya entre nos, en realidad soy muy buena haciéndolo, ya verás¡te encantará!" **

Dicho eso, con una leve inclinación se fue a la cocina emocionada, dejándolos solos.

"**Light-kun" ** No hacía falta decirlo, con las sola mirada podía interpretarse un sin fin de dudas.

"**En primera, no Ryuuzaki, ella no es mi verdadera abuela, aunque le encanta que se le diga así" **resopló tranquilamente. **"Y sí, ella es así todo el tiempo, es muy cariñosa, además…" **pausó, luego le miró tiernamente. **"Tiene un cariño muy especial por los hombres-b" **

Ante lo dicho, Ryuuzaki reaccionó.

"**Cierto, dime Light-kun¿cómo logró saber mi verdadero sexo sin preguntármelo?" **

"**No tengo idea Ryuuzaki" **meditó. **"Siempre atina y por lo general lo que ella dice es verdad, nunca se equivoca" **

"**Ella dijo que éramos novios Light-kun" **indicó.

"**Bueno es humana, los humanos se equivocan" **

"**Pero dijiste…"**

"**Olvídalo quieres" **replicó molesto. _'Aunque, recuerdo una situación similar y cuando les dijo si eran novios…terminaron por serlo después de unos meses, entonces…nosotros… ¡¿QUÉ¡CLARO QUE NO!'_

"**¿Light-kun?" **

"**¿Sí?" **intentó ignorar sus pensamientos.

"**Sobre la abuela Michi" **un tono de curiosidad se podía percibir en su voz.** "¿Por qué tiene cierta predilección por los hombres-b?"**

Light parpadeó un poco ante la pregunta del otro chico. Ya se la esperaba.

"**Es fácil Ryuuzaki, como te dije…ella es humana y comete errores" ** su voz era serena. **"Uno de esos errores le costó lo más querido, su hijo" **Ryuuzaki sorprendió. **"Cuando ella era joven, tuvo un hijo hombre-b, en ese momento ella se sintió frustrada, lastimada, inclusive se divorció de su esposo por creerlo culpable de tener un hijo así" **

"**¿Ella era una anti-b?" ** Inquirió; mas la pregunta misma era una sorpresa.

Quien podía imaginarse a tal señora serlo, después de verla tan alegre y amable con uno de ellos. Irónico.

"**Sí y se arrepiente mucho" ** cerró los ojos como apoyó su barbilla en una de sus manos. **"Ella trató mal a su hijo, no lo quería y varias veces le dijo su gran odio hacía el por ser hombre-b, ya sabes, lo que un anti-b siempre dice: «eres un error de la naturaleza» «un monstruo» «fenómeno» y la lista crece" **

"**Si lo sé" **adujo el pelinegro, un poco de disgusto en su voz.

"**Cuando su hijo encontró pareja, Michi hizo hasta lo imposible para separarlos, intrigas, engaños e inclusive le pagó a unas prostitutas para acostarse con el otro chico y así rompieran" **

L estaba perplejo, aún no podía creer lo diferente de la abuela Michi de antes a la de ahora. Sin embargo, sabía a la perfección como la gente podía engañar, hacer las cosas más ruines para lograr sus objetivos entre más, por lo mismo, la maldad de los humanos no dejaba de sorprenderle.

"**¿En serio?" **atónito.

"**Sí, yo estaba igual cuando ella me lo contó" ** rió un poco para luego, poner su semblante serio. **"Sin embargo, a pesar de los problemas causados por ella, su hijo terminó casándose con él, muy al pesar de Michi" ** se recargó en el respaldo. **"Al casarse, su hijo se fue al país natal de su Dameyo en Ucrania, no fue hasta entonces cuando se dio cuenta de sus errores" **

"**Nadie aprecia lo que tiene hasta perderlo" ** remarcó el pelinegro.

"**Sí y más cuando el murió" **L mordió su pulgar, sorprendido. **"El chico fue asesinado por unos vándalos anti-b, la noticia fue un impacto para ella, aún más al saber que su hijo estaba embarazado" **

"**Una historia muy triste" **habló casi en un susurro. **"Aunque siempre es lo mismo, para hacer cambiar a alguien, debe sucederle una desgracia, solamente así se darán cuenta de sus malas acciones" **

"**Sí…ahora ella…"**

"**Trato de ayudar a todos esos chicos que no tienen la culpa de la estupidez de la sociedad" **

Los dos sorprendieron al ver la señora a su lado.

"**Abuela Michi" ** Light aturdió.

"**Si mi pequeño" ** se dirigió a Ryuuzaki. **"Yo cometí muchos errores cuando estaba joven y sé a la perfección que ayudar a otros no regresarán la vida a mi hijo ni me hará mejor persona, aunque…" **su voz comenzaba a quebrantar. **"El saber que mi hijo murió sin saber mi arrepentimiento ni que yo pudiera recibir su perdón, me come el alma…" **

Los dos jóvenes observaron atentos, sin atreverse a decir ni una palabra.

"**Por eso, trato de ayudar a todos esos jóvenes quienes necesitan una mano amiga, hay tantas historias como la de mi hijo y muchos de ellos buscan un lugar a donde pertenecer, un lugar donde no se les trate como monstruos ni fenómenos, por ello creé la fonda de la «abuela Michi»" **de repente su voz alegró. **"En este lugar hombres-b, como gays y lesbianas son bien recibidos, tratándolos como lo que son…humanos" **le sonrió ampliamente. **"Además si alguien necesita de un lugar donde descansar, les brindo mi casa, y si necesitan ayuda, se las doy" **

"**Como una casa de beneficencia" ** mencionó sutilmente el pelinegro.

"**Podrías decirlo" **le sonrió. **"Sin embargo, el ayudar a todos esos chicos, me hace sentir un poco menos culpable" **

"**Descuide" **la voz de L la sorprendió. **"Entiendo, además…no soy nadie para juzgarla" **

Una alegría inundó el viejo corazón de la señora al oírlo.

"**Gracias" **le toma nuevamente de las manos. **"Eres un lindo chico, lástima que no seas novio de Light-chan" **el susodicho tosió un poco ante el comentario. **"Seguro serías un gran Omasan" ** sonrió cariñosamente.

L al oírla, sintió un gran regocijo en su interior. La emoción de escuchar la palabra «Omasan». El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír amplio y sinceramente como en su mirada, se mostraba esos brillos de esperanza.

Light se percató, no obstante, se mantuvo en silencio.

"**Sí abuela, te entendemos" ** el castaño habló.

"**Gracias mi niño" ** en ello recordó algo. **"¡La comida! Pero que descuidada soy, ahorita se las traigo mis niños" **

Dicho eso, la señora se apresuró a la cocina, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

"**Ryuuzaki"** el chico atendió a la mención de su nombre.

"**¿Sí?"**

"**No pude evitar…" **comenzó; la duda en el otro chico incrementaba. **"…ver tu emoción al oír la palabra «Omasan»" **dijo sutilmente.

L congeló.

"**¿Acaso tú…?" **

"**¡Aquí tienen mis niños!" **la voz alegre de la señora interrumpió.

Light sintió como una gotita de sudor recorría por su frente mientras Ryuuzaki, bendecía por su aparición.

"**¿Interrumpí algo?" **voz picarona.

Ante la insinuación, el castaño se limitó a toser.

"**No nada" **L dijo rápidamente. **"Gracias, Michi-san" **

"**Dime abuela Michi mi niño, no seas tan formal" ** rió suavemente.

El detective asintió.

"**Bueno los dejo…solos" **enfatizó en la última palabra; luego se marchó.

"**Muy agradable la abuela Michi" ** dijo airosamente el pelinegro.

"**Sí" **aclaró su garganta.

"**¿Light-kun?" **

"**¿Huh?"**

"**¿Qué es esto?"** señaló el tazón.

"**Si te refieres a que no es un dulce…no, no lo es" **

"**Se perfectamente distinguir entre un dulce y otra comida, gracias" ** dijo secamente. **"Me refiero a la clase de platillo" **

"**Oh" ** tomó uno palillos y los partió. **"Se llama Ramen… ¿no lo conoces?"** extrañó.

"**No"** dijo simplemente mientras observaba con disgusto el platillo.

"**Oh vamos Ryuuzaki, no lo juzgues sin probarlo" **le da unos palillos. **"De vez en cuando debes comer ALGO nutritivo" **los tomó. **"Además, el Ramen de Michi es delicioso, tienen otras especias que te encantarán" **

Dicho lo último, el pelinegro trató de probarlo, claro como cualquier persona lo haría…lentamente y de pequeños probados.

"**No tienen veneno" ** bromeó al ver las extremas precauciones del chico al llevarse un sólo bocado a la boca.

Ante el comentario, L le dio una mirada enfadada, la cual fue correspondida con una sonrisa burlona. Al probarla, el chico sorprendió ante el sabor.

"**Sabroso" **

"**Lo ves, te lo dije" **amplió su sonrisa, al ver como el pelinegro continuaba comiendo, ahora, disfrutando plenamente del sabor.

Así los dos continuaron comiendo tranquilamente. Las pláticas empezaron desde lo más simple hasta cuestiones complejas; teorías, crímenes, física, matemáticas, etc. Fácilmente se podía ver en sus caras, como disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, de tal forma, que por unos instantes, en sus mentes les cruzó la idea de «almas gemelas»

Ambos se parecían, quizás variaban en muchas cosas, comida, costumbres, ética, valores, etc; sin embargo, eran similares en muchas otras.

Su plática fue ávida, casi al grado de más hablar que comer, no obstante, ninguno parecía molestarse, más bien se divertían. Por su parte, cada uno agradecía el poder platicar con alguien a su nivel; varias veces muchas de sus conversaciones con otras personas resultaba tedioso, aburrido, común, sin sentido y debían cuidar de cómo hablan con ellos, simplemente las palabras rebuscadas podían confundirlos. No era fácil ser un genio.

La conversación continuó por un largo tiempo, hasta que…

"**¡Postre!" **

Una voz aguda sorprendió a los jóvenes como al mismo tiempo, dos platos con rebanadas de pastel fueron colocados en su mesa.

"**Espero les gusten" ** sonrió tranquilamente la joven.

"**¿Ma-Marina?" **el castaño habló, perplejo al ver la chica.

"**Hola Light, tiempo sin vernos" ** le sonrió.

Antes de que alguno de ellos se le ocurriera comenzar a charlar sobre el pasado, L tosió un poco, principalmente para decir: «¡hey, estoy aquí! No me ignoren»

"**Oh, Marina te presento a un amigo, su nombre es…" **

"**Ryuuzaki" ** le cortó la palabra como miraba a la chica con semblante serio. **"Tú eres una conocida de Light, por lo que veo" **

El detective observó a la chica. Por su semblante se podía ver claramente una persona de treinta años de edad o incluso menos, quizás de su propia edad; pacífica o de personalidad amable, pelo largo castaño como el de Light, recogido en una coleta, piel blanca y de un estándar de altura. La joven le sonrió.

"**Sí, conozco a Light desde que tenía quince años, el siempre venía aquí a comer después de clases" **

L al oír eso, sintió como una pequeña rabia dominaba su interior, extrañamente no le gustaba el saber que el castaño había pasado más de dos años aquí, con esa chica quien parecía tenerle cierto cariño.

"**En ese entonces yo estaba comprometida con el que ahora es mi esposo" ** continuó.

"**¿Esposo?" **inquirió aturdido.

"**Sí Ryuuzaki, Marina está casada" **dijo simplonamente.

Ante la respuesta, el pelinegro sintió un gran alivio, aunque no entendiera bien el porqué, y el pequeño deseo de muerte hacia ella desapareció; el cual últimamente era cotidiano.

"**Oh" **

"**Aunque…"** el castaño dirigió su atención a la chica. **"…te creía en Francia¿No era ahí dónde iba a trabajar Dario?" **

"**Sí, pero por unos asuntos tuvo que venir aquí y yo como no quería quedarme sola, lo acompañé…" **

L observó la plática de los dos, al parecer ninguno de ellos se acordaba de su presencia, la cual, no fue del agrado del pelinegro. Se suponía que habían venido a cenar, ellos dos…no a visitar los viejos conocidos del castaño. L estaba enfadado o mejor dicho molesto al ver como era apartado, claro, al no saber nada como podría comentar y el no poder dar su punto de vista, lo hacía sentir inútil. Después de todo, en sus pocas conversaciones, su opinión era la más importante, ahora…él era insignificante.

Al no estar en la conversación, L meditó. Observaba como Light se encontraba feliz, encantado de verla, de recordar el pasado. Pronto, la nostalgia le embargó.

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en el pasado, sobre todo de las malas experiencias, las cuales mejor trató de evitar para concentrarse en las buenas, en los recuerdos del orfanatorio.

Sí, lo único bueno de su pasado era ese lugar, ahí conoció a una gran variedad de personas, aunque como siempre, al ser el más destacado, sufrió envidias como halagos, lo normal de una «escuela»; a pesar de ser ésta para niños prodigio. Ahí conoció a la única persona admirada por él.

A Yan…

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas finales**+:::+:::+

Yay!!!!! ya apareció la abuela Michi!!!! X3 jejejejejejeje debo decirles que ella será un personaje secundario principal junto con Marina (aunque no en muchas escenas XP) pa' que se familiaricen y pueden ignorar a Darío, nunca saldrá XDDD jejejejejeje

Bueno les debo decir que este día se ha hecho más largo de lo esperado O-o, pero bueno es que me enfermé por estar pensando en el¿por qué os preguntéis? (sí yo hablo por ustedes XD), porque me mantuve bañando pensando como sería ese día por más de tres horas!!!!!...si, aunque más bien estaba afuera no más inhalando el humo del vapor parada (lo bueno es que no había nadie en mi casa, sino al pasar media hora ya me sacaban XD), lo cual llevó a un horrendo enfriamiento (sí, porque a pesar del calor por el humo, el suelo estaba FRÍO!!! ;o;), dolor de piernas, de estómago (¿por qué?...sepa o-oU) y un terrible dolor de cabeza…al día siguiente estaba tumbada en al cama enferma ;o;…(de hecho en uno de mis comentarios anteriores les dije que estaba enferma n-n, exactamente fue así como ocurrió XP)…lo cual, lectores míos…la moraleja es: "NO HACER LA PENDEJADA DE QUEDARSE TRES HORAS PARADA INHALANDO EL HUMO DEL BAÑO, DESNUDA Y PENSANDO EN TRAMAS DE SU FICS" n-n…

En fin, después de darles el chorro mareador de mi anécdota estúpidamente pendeja del baño, les diré que detallé mucho ese día por lo mismo se está haciendo largo, pero no se preocupen, no más pasa este día y los demás serán más rápido n-n, OS JURO!!! No más me detendré un poco en los importantes n-n jejejejeje

Ahora bien…se preguntarán¿qué onda con ese Yan?...ohhh pos verán, el siguiente chap será todo un recuerdo de él… ¿por qué? ya lo verán…será divertido, tierno y les daré una gran sorpresa XDD. Nos vemos en el siguiente chap!!!!!!

Ahora sí!!!! no olviden dejar review!!!!! Todos sus comentarios son agradecidos, leídos y respondidos (si se puedo, pero haré lo posible para hacerlo n-n), me animan a continuar más rápido con la historia y me hacen muy feliz!!!! Yay X3. Grax!!!!

**P.D:** Estoy haciendo caras de los personajes OC, para que les sea más fácil imaginárselos n-n, esperen pronto verlos…ahora…whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :3

* * *

;♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**Continuará…oka n-n?****  
**♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+**L.M.N**+:::+**  
**+:::+:::+**Ludra Maco Naít**+:::+:::+


	11. Recuerdos: Yan Part7

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

**"Choosing a Destiny"  
**_Por Ludra-Jenova(S.L.E)_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas de Ludra**+:::+:::+

Hiya a todos!!!!! Si volví!!!! Muahahahahahaha…sí, sí, lo sé…ya era hora de que pusiera la continuación del fic u-uU sorry!!!!...es que últimamente he estado ocupada con la cuestión de la ida a la TNT este noviembre…de nuevo los que puedan les invito a ir y pasar, por lo menos a saludarme XDDD jejejeje.

En fin ahora con otras cuestiones…primero…veo que varias personitas por ahí no han leído las explicaciones de los hombres-b y demás en mi Bio…remito, LEANLO!!!!! No les cuesta nada, además sirve que se quitan muchas dudas y así no me llegan con cuestiones como esta:

**1.- **Olviden las cosas japonesas!!! No las estoy usando más que las últimas terminaciones como: kun, san, chan (e igual Kira, pero eso es más como un Nick para Light, así que no vale). Si las llego a usar más, se las haré saber.  
**2.- **Omasan no es Okasan (no tienen nada que ver). La palabra fue una invención mía, como mi propio lenguaje (del cual todas mis terminologías han salido. Su nombre es Aoiy Ishi y aún esta en fase de desarrollo…crear un lenguaje no es nada fácil).  
**3.-** Oksan, Dameyo y todos los que salgan son creados por mí, NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON EL JAPONÉS!!!! (Favor de ir a mi bio para entender más las terminologías u-u).

Ahora aclarado eso, espero no recibir reviews tratando de corregirme en cuestiones que no tienen corrección (ya que están bien). No me malentiendan, acepto las correcciones (si realmente la regué), lo que no me agrada es que me quieran corregir en algo cuando realmente no saben ni que están tratando de corregir uu…hay que enterarse primero, Oka?

Bien en fin…me conseguí un libro sobre el cuerpo humano, principalmente porque quiero desarrollar mejor la cuestión de la reproducción de los hombres-b…actualmente no es tan difícil (al ser una nueva raza, se justifica XDD)…aunque el problema radica en los cromosomas (LOS MALDIGO CROMOSOMAS!!!!), ahí es donde necesitaré estudiar un poco más para ver como demonios se sacaría un hombre-b…ya saben «xy» para hombre y «xx» pa' mujer…ahora pa' el hombre-b y el mix…cómo sería???? Ô.o…es en esos momentos cuando me arrepiento de no haber estudiado medicina¬¬U…en fin…tendré que comprarme algunos libros e investigar más…mientras tanto, dejémoslo por la paz w

Ahora bien, pronunciaciones!!!!!!

**Dameyo** se pronuncia así: Dameio  
**Omasan** se pronuncia así: Oma-san (no es corrido).  
**Damae** se pronuncia así: Dama-e (se hace más énfasis en la e)

Y sería todo por ahora…si salen más, les haré saber n-n

Ya tengo las imágenes de las caras de los personajes OC!!!!! Si quieren conocerlos favor de ir a verlos (sirve que se dan idea de cómo son, aunque sean las caras nomás XDD, no más le quitan los espacios):

**ludra-jenova. deviantart. co m/ ar t/Ch oosin g-a-De stin y-Cha rs-face s-666 23 4 77**

Ahora disfruten del fic!!!!...y prepárense…ya que este chap será LAAAARGOOOOOO!!!!! XDDDD

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**¡Disfrútenlo!****  
**_L.M.N aka S.L.E_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**FLASH BACK**  
♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

El jardín era uno de los mejores lugares recreativos para los niños y varios solían salir a jugar después de clases. 

El día estaba soleado, brisa templada, pocas nubes en el cielo…mientras el patio se encontraba cubierto de flores como el pasto resplandecía de un verde brillante. Los pequeños jugaban felizmente, a excepción de uno.

El pequeño se encontraba recargado en un frondoso árbol, disfrutaba la soledad, la sombra propiciada por las hojas y de su lectura.

"**¡Elle!"**

La voz llamó la atención del infante. El pelinegro volteó su miraba para observar al hombre acercarse hacía él lentamente, con esa sonrisa cariñosa de siempre.

"**¿Qué pasa Watari?" **

Al llegar el hombre le observó feliz.

"**Ya regresó el joven Yan" **

La emoción lo invadió al oír la noticia, sin esperar más, el pequeño se levantó lo más rápido posible, aventó su libro restándole importancia para correr al orfanato.

"**Espera…Elle…" ** el hombre trató de detenerlo, vanamente. **"¡Él se encuentra en su habitación!" **gritó intentando ayudar a su encuentro.

Elle le oyó claramente, ahora sólo debía llegar hasta ahí.

En su recorrido, esquivó desde gente hasta objetos, los cuales varias veces resultaron no librarse de su velocidad para caer al suelo; sin detener, el pequeño se disculpó mientras corría, nada lo detendría de llegar aquel cuarto.

"**¡Yan!" **gritó en alegría.

Acostado en una de las dos camas de la habitación, un chico de cabello corto y castaños, se encontraba descansando tranquilamente, o más bien…estaba.

"**¡Yan!" **repitió ahora aventándose a la cama con él.

El susodicho simplemente abrió los ojos sonriendo, después de dar un leve quejido al sentir el cuerpo de Elle encima del suyo, el cual cayó nada grato.

"**Oi, tranquilo, soy un enfermo convaleciente…" **habló fingiendo dolor. **"Debes tratarme con más cuidado y cariño" **

"**Sí claro…" ** en ello agarra una almohada para golpear al otro chico. **"Si solamente te hicieron un chequeo, no seas quejumbroso" **más golpes.

"**¡Oi!" ** Trató de evitarlos, claro sin mucho éxito. **"Está bien, está bien, me rindo…tú ganas…tsk…" ** los golpes cesaron. **"Rayos Elle, deberías ser más delicado, después de todo eres un hombre-b, compórtate más como tu sexo" ** dijo mientras se arreglaba sus cabellos alborotados.

"**¡Si no soy mujer!" ** Bufó. **"Además mira quien habla, tú también lo eres" **

"**Corrección…soy Mix, qué es distinto"**

"**Pero el año que viene serás hombre-b" ** Elle sentenció. **"Y si mal no recuerdo, decías que te tratara como tal, ahora…quien es el que se debe portar cono tal¿huh?" **

Yan trató de decir algo en su defensa…

"**Touché" **lo cual no sirvió en nada. **"¿Qué te dije sobre no tomar en serio lo que digo?" **

"**Lo tengo en cuenta, por eso no te hago caso" ** rió mientras abrazaba la almohada.

"**¡Bien!…" **guardó silencio. **"…un momento, eso quiere decir que no tomas en serio¡hey!" **

Ante las incoherencias del chico, Elle rió nuevamente.

Elle y Yan eran los mejores amigos del orfanato. Antes de la llegada de Yan, Elle se comportaba siempre como un ermitaño, no hablaba casi con nadie y si debía hacerlo, sus pláticas se limitaban a las tareas de equipo, al terminarse, se iba a perder algún rincón a leer o meditar. Para todos el pelinegro era un misterio.

Nadie sabía nada sobre su vida, por lo general el pequeño la mantenía en secreto. Pocas eran las veces cuando se le veía alegre, sonriendo o animado. Varios llegaron a pensar que esa una actitud muy propia de un súper genio. Todo fue así hasta la llegada de Yan.

"**¿Y qué tal?" **la voz animosa de Elle se escuchó.

El otro chico sonrió ampliamente, entendiendo a la perfección la pregunta.

"**Bien" **los ojos negros del menor se iluminaron.

"**¿Sí¿Entonces te recuperarás?" **inquirió con ilusión.

El mayor rió.

"**¡Por supuesto que no!" **le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro. **"Estoy desahuciado¿recuerdas?" **

Ante la respuesta, la confusión reinó en el pelinegro.

"**Pero…" **trató de comprender. **"…pero dijiste…«bien»…" **no entendía.

"**Sí, me fue bien" ** repitió, aún feliz. **"Los doctores dicen si tomo varias sesiones de radiación y algunas medicinas, quizás viva un año más" **sonrió.

"**¡¿QUÉ?!" ** Estaba perplejo. **"Y eso es «¡BIEN!»" **enfadó.

"**Claro" ** dijo simplonamente. **"Son las mejores noticias para alguien quien de antemano sabe que morirá en un año" **remarcó. **"El poder vivir más tiempo es bueno" **

Elle guardó silencio, su mirada se tornó triste.

No comprendía como pensaba el chico, Yan era un enigma inclusive para él. Si la gente creía que él era complicado, no conocían al castaño.

Así era el mayor, a pesar de ganarle solamente con tres años de edad, el comportamiento de Yan sorprendería a cualquiera. Era un chico demasiado feliz, despreocupado, sin ambiciones y de un carisma sin igual. Sin embargo, se encontraba desahuciado.

Su llegada al orfanatorio fue extraña. Yan tenía una familia, quien vivían ahí mismo en Londres, por lo tanto no era huérfano, no obstante, sus padres lo despreciaban y no querían verlo; al tener suficiente dinero, los padres llegaron a un acuerdo con el orfanato de mantenerlo ahí pagando su estancia. Aunque Watari no quería aceptar, el joven demostró ser un genio, aprendía las cosas con facilidad y no las olvidaba; inclusive recordaba varias cosas desde pequeño, algo singular.

Hacía amigos con facilidad, gracias a su gran carisma, siempre era positivo no importando lo horrible de las situaciones, como su condición.

El chico sufría de ataques epilépticos, alucinaciones, problemas de coordinación y movimientos involuntarios (en ciertas ocasiones). Debido a un gran tumor cancerígeno en la parte del cerebro, el cual aplastaba el lóbulo occipital como este a su vez causaba problemas con el cerebelo. Su extracción era imposible sin llegar a dañar más partes del cerebro; en todo caso de llegar a tener éxito, los daños eran irreparables y el chico viviría con grandes trastornos e inclusive moriría al poco tiempo de su extracción. Si no sucedía durante la operación.

Aún así, el chico continuaba feliz y risueño.

"**Hey no pongas esa cara triste" ** le levantó la cara. **"Ya sabes mi lema: «para que estar triste si se puede estar feliz»"**le sonrió calurosamente.

Elle sonrió melancólico.

"**Lo sé…pero…" **entristeció aún más. **"No quiero que mueras Yan, eres mi mejor amigo…mejor dicho, el único" **

El mayor le abrazó. Elle al sentir ese lindo gesto no pudo evitar llorar.

"**Tranquilo, aún me tendrás por un año más" **rió.

Elle sonrió levemente. Mientras estuviera con él, era imposible sentirse triste.

Se separaron. Al ver su carita, Yan limpió sus lágrimas.

"**¿Mejor?" **

Elle asintió tímidamente.

"**A veces no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan feliz cuando sabes que morirás pronto" ** le miró sorprendido. **"Sólo te queda un año" **

"**Corrección…dos años si me someto al tratamiento" **sonrió.

Suspiró resignado el menor.

"**Esta bien, dos años…aún así…es muy poco tiempo" **

"**Sí, yo quisiera tres años, pero que se le va hacer" ** bromeó. Ante ello recibe un leve golpe en su hombro. **"¡Aouch¡Oye! No ves que soy un enfermo conva…"**

"**¡Estoy hablando en serio!" **replicó. **"¡Toma las cosas más en serio!"**

Con ello el castaño se levantó de la cama para acercarse a la ventana.

"**Que lindo día¿no crees Elle?" **

"**¡YAN!" **hizo puchero. **"Te dije que tomarás las…" **

No logró terminar al ver la mirada seria del otro chico.

"**Ese es el problema Elle…" **su mirada recayó al patio de afuera. **"A veces es mejor tomar la vida más tranquila y aceptar las cosas como vienen, sólo así la puedes disfrutar al cien porciento" **

Su voz fue seria sin perder esa sonrisa tan característica del.

El pelinegro lo observaba perplejo. Nuevamente otra parte de Yan se mostraba a él. Aquella parte tan racional, tan humana, tan cuerda; al verla no podías dudar de su gran inteligencia como el saber que ese pequeño de once años de edad, era más maduro que muchos adultos.

"**¿Qué tal si salimos a jugar?" ** Preguntó sacando de su sorpresa al otro niño. **"¿Te parece, Elle-chan?" **nuevamente esa sonrisa se mostraba, aquella a la cual no podías negarle nada.

Suspiró derrotado.

Los dos chicos salieron del cuarto…

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

Los días pasaron sin novedades. Estudios, tareas, juegos y demás. A excepción de un cierto día de Halloween. 

"**¡Feliz cumple Elle-chan!" **

El grito de Yan despertó al pelinegro quien a penas había conciliado el sueño.

"**¿Qué?" **lentamente se volteó para observar a su amigo y compañero de cuarto. **"¿Cumpleaños?" **se talló sus ojitos como al mismo tiempo botesaba.

"**¡Sí!" ** Amplia sonrisa.

"**Pero mi cumpleaños es hasta mañana…" **voltea a ver el reloj. **"¿Ya son las doce?" **voltea su vista al castaño quien se encontraba sentado en su cama. **"¿No deberías de estar dormido?" **

"**No, problemas de insomnio¿recuerdas?" **

"**Cierto" **nuevamente bosteza.

"**Bien, ahora abre tu regalo" ** le da una pequeña cajita envuelta con un papel azul. **"Espero te guste" **

Elle tomó el obsequio sin decir nada. Lentamente observo el objeto en sus manos como si este fuera peligroso.

"**Deja de estar checándolo, no es como si fuera venenoso o algo" ** refunfuñó.

Elle le miró suspicaz.

"**No, pero conozco tus regalos y siempre tienen trampas" **

"**¿Yo? Un niño bueno y bien portado…" **fingió agobio. **"Nah…además hoy no estaba inspirado para hacerla, puedes abrirla sin temores" **

Con un poco de duda y precaución, el pelinegro comienza abrirla. Al quitar la envoltura, la cajita era negra. Aún sin fiarse, la revisa antes de abrir lo restante. Dentro una cadena con una cruz plateada se mostraron.

Elle sorprendió al verla.

"**¡Wow!" ** La tomó en sus manos. **"Muchas gracias Yan" **

"**De nada, me da gusto que te agradara, póntela" **

Con ello el castaño se disponía a ponerle la cadena cuando un fuerte golpe se escuchó.

"**¿Qué fue eso?" **

"**No lo sé, se escuchó de abajo" ** en ello se dirigió a la puerta. **"Espera aquí Elle" **

"**¡Espera!" **

El mayor ya se había ido.

Sin obedecerlo, el pelinegro se baja de su cama para dirigirse a la puerta.

Los pasillos estaban solos. A esas horas todos en el orfanato se encontraban dormidos, como era costumbre; los pequeños siempre se les acostaba a las nueve o diez mientras los mayores se iban a dormir a las once.

Elle por un momento recordó todas esas películas de terror que veía con Yan, para asustarlo más. De pronto su imaginación trabajó más rápido que sus sentido lógico, y aunque se dijera mentalmente «eso es ficción, nada pasará», sus nervios estaban hasta el tope. Cualquier sonido y podía pegar un grito.

Con gran valor, logró caminar hasta las escaleras, aún repitiéndose mentalmente su frase. Ahí escuchó una voz. Por un instante se asustó, no obstante, la reconoció de inmediato.

"**¿Quién eres tú?" **

La voz era del castaño.

'_¿Yan?' _ Comenzó a bajar las escaleras. _'¿Con quien habla?' _

"**¿Qué estás asiendo?… ¿a dónde lo llevas?" **

"**¿Yan?" **

Elle llamó al llegar al final. Buscó con su vista apenas acostumbrada a la oscuridad algún indicio donde pudiera estar su amigo.

"**¡Hey espera!" **nuevamente la voz del castaño se escuchó.

El pelinegro reconoció de donde provenía.

"**¡Hey! Te dije que espera…" **La luz se encendió, para su sorpresa. **"¿…qué?… ¿Elle?" **

Parado junto al margen de la puerta, el pequeño se encontraba, observando con su vista el lugar, antes de ver a su amigo.

"**¿Yan¿Qué haces en el despacho de Loretto?" **

Sin decir nada, el otro chico solamente señaló una parte. Elle la siguió con su mirada para darse cuenta de un cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

"**¡Loretto!" **asustó, luego se volteó a ver al otro. **"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" **

"**No lo sé, entré y el ya estaba ahí…muerto" **su voz era suave.

"**Iré a despertar a los demás" **

Dicho eso el pequeño corrió a buscar, principalmente a Watari.

"**¡WATARI!" **

La voz de Elle se escuchó por todo el orfanato mientras el otro chico solamente observaba la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos…

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día, el cadáver del hombre fue llevado por los del funeral para prepararlo. El velorio se llevaría en la noche y mañana el entierro. 

"**Elle¿te encuentras bien?" **

Watari preguntó al ver como el pequeño parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

"**Perdón¿decías algo Watari?" **

El mayor suspiró.

"**Elle esta es la primera vez que ves a una persona muerta" ** habló intentando sonar calmado. **"Impresiones fuertes como estas resultan ser demasiado para un niño a tu edad" ** acarició los cabellos revoltosos del menor. **"Por eso me preguntaba…si, estarías bien, hoy es tu…" **

"**Sí, estoy bien Watari no te preocupes" ** le cortó la palabra. **"No estoy asustado ni nada, más bien intrigado" **

El hombre le miró con extrañez.

"**¿Intrigado?" **

Elle simplemente asintió llevando su dedo a su boca.

Watari observó detenidamente al niño. Ese movimiento de llevarse el dedo índice o pulgar a su boca comenzaba hacerse costumbre, la cual le decía que el pequeño estaba analizando la situación. De repente una idea cruzó en su mente.

"**¿Acaso piensas que…Loretto no murió por muerte natural?" **

No lo creía. Sin embargo una gran razón le hacía confiar en la intuición del menor. Después de todo el era hijo de ella.

"**Sí, lo presiento Watari" **afirmó, aún pensativo.

Si fuera así, fácilmente podría llevar acabo una investigación más profunda. Sin embargo quería probar algo o mejor dicho, a Elle.

"**Si es así, por qué no resuelves el misterio Elle" **

"**¿Yo?" ** Sorprendió.

El mayor asintió con una sonrisa cálida.

Al verlo, Elle sonrió. Un nuevo reto en su vida se presentaba, uno el cual deseaba y le animaba.

"**¡Lo haré!" **feliz se dirigió al orfanatorio.

"**¿A dónde vas?" **

"**A buscar a Yan" **abrió las puertas. **"Necesito su testimonio" ** con ello entro, dejando sólo al hombre quien simplemente sonrió para sí.

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

"**¡Yan!" **

Gritó al abrir las puertas del cuarto. Vacio.

"**¿Yan?" **

Extrañado, el pelinegro salió buscando por su amigo, ahora más bien preocupado por él.

Era raro de Yan desaparecerse, más bien esa costumbre era de él, aunque al llegar el castaño al orfanatorio ya no lo hacía.

Al llegar, el chico de inmediato hizo amigos, se llevaba con todos a excepción del pelinegro quien se retiraba de la muchedumbre a perderse por ahí. Así era hasta que el castaño decidió «fastidiarlo». De repente y sin importarle si le agradaba su presencia o no, Yan seguía a Elle a todas partes sin dejarlo un instante.

Al principio esta actitud le fastidiaba a Elle quien trataba de ver la manera de cómo deshacerse de él. En vano. Inclusive sus más grandiosos escondites fueron pan comido para el singular chico. Poco a poco Elle se fue acostumbrado a la presencia del chico como este se ponía a platicar con él, o mejor dicho, sólo.

Después de varias pláticas, Elle comenzó a responderle, perdiendo el miedo de convivir con alguien. Al cabo de varios meses más, la actitud solitaria del pelinegro decayó para ser más un niño normal, claro sin serlo. Por fin se le vio reír y divertirse.

Los dos chicos se volvieron inseparables.

Al ser amigos, los chicos se confesaron ser hombres-b, (mix en el caso de Yan). Una de las cuestiones más prohibidas en el orfanatorio; así, al comprenderse el uno al otro, más apegados se volvieron. Pocas eran las ocasiones donde veías a Elle sin Yan o viceversa.

Si uno no estaba con el otro, algo malo sucedía.

"**¿Has visto a Yan?" **Elle preguntó a una niña quien se encontraba jugando en la sala.

Ella negó con su cabeza sin dejar sus juguetes.

"**Hey Elle" ** otra niña le llamó. **"¿Buscas a Yan?" **

"**¿Sabes dónde está?"**

"**Hace rato lo vi entrar al cuarto de Mike, quizás esté ahí" **

Elle le agradeció y de inmediato se dirigió al cuarto.

Al subir al segundo piso, se dirigió al cuarto del chico. Al llegar, detuvo al oír voces.

"**Tranquilo, no hay nada que temer Mike" ** la voz era del castaño.

"**¡NO!" ** El grito del chico asustó a Elle. Aún así no retrocedió, más bien se acercó para oír mejor.

"**Mike soy Yan¿recuerdas?" ** La voz del chico se oía preocupada. **"Soy un hombre-b como tú, no soy hombre, tranquilízate…" **

"…**Y-an…Yan…mi amigo Yan…" ** la voz comenzó a oírse serena.

"**Sí, soy tu amigo" ** se oyeron leves pasos. **"Ahora…dame eso, así…bien" **los pasos se acercaron a la puerta. **"Ahora Mike, te dejaré un momento, regresaré pronto y traeré… juegos, para divertirnos, te gustan los juegos de mesa¿no?" **

"…**s-í…"**

"**¡Bien!…ya vuelvo…mientras ponte a cantar esa canción que te enseñe¿si?" **

"…**si…" **

"**Ya regreso, canta…" **

La puerta se abrió de repente, mostrando al chico a quien tanto buscaba.

"**¿Yan?" ** la voz de Elle fue débil.

"**Shhh" ** le calló. **"Sígueme" **

Y sin cuestionar el pelinegro lo hizo.

Lejos de ahí, en su propio cuarto. Yan se tiró en su cama, suspirando pesadamente.

"**¡Dios que día!" **se llevó su mano a su cara, sobando su cien.

"**¿Me vas a explicar?" **Elle cuestionó cruzando sus brazos para luego sentarse en su propia cama.

Yan se talló más la cien como al mismo tiempo se sentaba en la orilla de su cama.

"**Es una larga historia" **

"**Tengo todo el día para oírte" **

"**Sí…pero Mike no, necesito hablar con Watari de inmediato" **se levantó al momento.

Con ello la vista de Elle recayó en un objeto brilloso.

"**¿Y ese cuchillo?" ** Asustó. **"¿Yan, de dónde lo sacaste?" **

El castaño se percató, por unos momentos ante la tensión de la situación había olvidado que lo traía.

"**Ah…lo tenía Mike y es una de las razones por la que debo hablar con Watari, YA" ** detuvo un instante para luego preguntar. **"¿Sabes dónde está? **

"**Watari no está, fue a arreglar la cuestión del funeral y Roger a darles la mala noticia a los parientes de Loretto" **

Una gran zape fue propinado a su cara por sí mismo.

"**Necesito buscar a alguien" ** sin esperar más salió del cuarto.

"**¡Espera!" ** Elle le siguió. **"¡Yan espera!" ** Le detuvo.

"**¡No puedo esperar, la vida de Mike depende de mí!" **trató de quitarse al otro chico.

"**Espera, Yan¿qué le pasa a Mike?" **continuó su agarre.

"**¡Intentó suicidarse!" **gritó enfadado. **"Si no me doy prisa, puede intentarlo de nuevo" ** calmó un poco, al ver la cara de preocupación del pelinegro. **"Déjame ir Elle…" **le soltó el brazo. **"Necesito ayudarlo"**

"**Mike no está ahí" **su voz fue sepulcral.

Yan congeló.

"**Cuando te estaba buscando, vi a Mike jugando en el patio con otros niños" **Se acercó a una de los ventanas del pasillo. **"Y aún sigue ahí" **

El castaño de inmediato se acerca a la ventana para observar. Ante su horror, ahí se encontraba.

"**Pero yo…yo…" ** volteó a ver a Elle. **"Tú nos oíste, tú oíste que estaba hablando con otro persona¿no es cierto?" **

Elle le miró condolido.

"**No, yo solamente oía la tuya, te estabas respondiendo a ti mismo" **

Una amarga sonrisa se mostro en los labios del mayor.

"**¿Fue una alucinación?" ** Inquirió más para sí. En ello tiró el cuchillo en su mano. **"Perdóname Elle" **

"**¿Por qué?" **le miró confuso.

"**Por echarte a perder aún más este día…lo siento" **se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en la pared.

"**Yan, no tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa" **se sentó a su lado. **"Hoy fue un día muy…"**

"**Raro" **le sugirió.

"**Sí" **

Dicho eso los dos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, los cuales extrañamente se sintieron como horas. El ambiente se sentía pesado.

"**¿Te puedo preguntar algo Elle?" **

El menor asintió.

"**¿Crees en los fantasmas?" **

La pregunta fue simple con unos tintes de seriedad, la cual, por la situación y lo de hace unos cuantos minutos, la hacían parecer humorística.

Elle le miró incrédulo.

"**Hey no me des esa mirada, lo sé, con lo de hace rato menos me crees, pero hablo en serio" **

El menor meditó por unos instantes.

"**No" ** simple y directa. **"¿Por qué?"**

"**Con lo de hace rato menos me creerás, pero…" ** se alborotó su cabellos. **"Ayer en la noche vi algo inusual" **

"**Sí, viste a una persona muerta, no siempre se ve, aunque sea algo común de la vida" ** resopló irónicamente.

"**¡No!" **desesperó. **"Ahhhh para que te lo digo sino me vas a creer"**

"**Dime, prometo no burlarme" **le sonrió levemente.

"**Si te dijera, que ayer vi a una persona de ropa negra con cráneos y cintos; con cara tapada por una tela negra, de pelo del mismo color y de piel pálida…quien se llevaba el alma de Loretto… ¿me creerías?" **

La cara del pelinegro era una mezcla entre sorpresa, burla e incredulidad.

"**Con sólo verte ya sé la respuesta" **refunfuñó.

"**Lo siento, quisiera creerte…pero…" **comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus pies.

"**Sí, sí, no puedes…" **dijo airosamente. **"Yo tampoco me creería si estuviera en tu lugar" **lesonrió.

En ello se levanta.

"**Dejemos eso atrás y vamos a jugar…o vamos a consolar" **

"**¿No te duele la muerte de Loretto?"**

"**Era un buen tipo…pero no le tenía mucho aprecio" **

Los dos comienzan a caminar.

"**No yo tampoco…era muy gruñón" **

"**Hahaha…si tienes razón Elle, además era…" **

Así los dos se dirigieron a las escaleras, olvidando los acontecimientos de ese día…

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

Varios días pasaron y Elle como gran detective, logró resolver el misterio de la muerte natural de Loretto. 

Los resultados fueron un envenenamiento lento, el cual fue por intoxicación producida por veneno de ratas en sus tazas de café, servidas por su propia esposa Mapin. Al parecer la sirvienta le tenía odio por haberlo encontrado con otra mujer y decidió tomar venganza matándolo. Al haber dado dosis pequeñas durante un largo periodo de tiempo, el hombre poco a poco se le estaba envenenando, propiciando miles de dolores, los cuales fueron asociados a sus ya conocidas enfermedades: gastritis, colitis, jaqueca y taquicardias.

La realización de la muerte de Loretto no fue bien planeada, lo común por parte de una mujer despechada y la sirvienta había dejado demasiadas huellas como para ser inculpada fácilmente. Sin embargo, a la edad de Elle, esa fue una gran proeza.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente, hasta la llegada de un nuevo individuo al orfanatorio…

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

"**Hola mi nombre es Yan y él es Elle" **

El castaño señala al pelinegro quien solamente hizo un gesto de saludo.

A pesar de ya poder convivir mejor con otras personas gracias a la ayudad del castaño, al pelinegro aún le constaba trabajo llevarse bien con personas desconocidas.

El chico no habló, se limitó a verlo de reojo desde de la esquina de su cuarto.

Yan observó al pequeño detenidamente.

No parecía mayor a él quizás de la misma edad de Elle; su cabello era negro como el menor a excepción de sus ojos azules y de su piel trigueña. Traía una camisa blanca sin mangas, como unos shorts cafés, sus pies estaban descalzos.

"**¿Cómo te llamas?" **El castaño no se rendiría fácilmente. **"Watari me dijo que eres japonés como yo y que también eres un hombre-b…" **le sonrió. **"Yo también lo soy y Elle…"**

"**¡¿Ustedes lo son?!" ** El chico habló.

Los dos sorprendieron ante la repentina pregunta.

"**Sí…" **

"**Entonces no soy el único monstruo" **dijo casi en un susurro.

"**¡¿Qué?!" **aturdió, de pronto su cara tranquila del castaño dejó de serlo para mostrarse una disgustada. **"¡Nosotros no somos monstruos!" **

"**¡SÍ!" ** Exaltó, en ello se levantó. **"Por ser lo que soy, mis padres, MIS PADRES…"** comenzó a llorar. **"Mis padres intentaron matarme…" **

Yan le miró con ternura. Entendía a la perfección como se sentía.

"**Tranquilo" **trató de acercarse a consolarlo. **"Es difícil ser nosotros, lo sé…" **El otro niño se abrazó a él. **"Es normal que la gente se asuste de lo diferente, lo nuevo…no por eso significa que somos monstruos, ni errores de la naturaleza ni semejantes, la gente aún no se acostumbra nosotros, tus padres estaban asustados, ellos no sabían…" **

No terminó la frase cuando el otro niño se apartó de él fuertemente.

"**¡ES FÁCIL DECIRLO, TU NO ERES QUIEN INTENTARON MATARTE!" ** de nuevo se vuelve a color en su esquina.

"**No, pero mis padres me odian" ** resopló simplonamente. **"Me tienen aquí porque mi tío es policía y no quieren tener problemas con él, si no, seguro ni pagarían ni un centavo por mi estancia" **rió.

El ojiazul le miró incrédulo.

"**¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan…?"**

"**Despreocupado" ** Elle comentó. **"Así es él" **

"**Sí" ** le sonrió. **"Ninguno de nosotros s a tenido una vida fácil, Elle también fue abandonado por sus padres" **

Ante lo dicho el chico miró a Elle, sorprendido.

"**Ustedes también han sufrido…" ** miró al suelo. **"¿Por qué…por qué tenemos que sufrir?" **

Los dos chicos guardaron silencio.

"**Nuestro destino es sufrir…llorar…ser maltratados…" ** su voz tembló. El llanto parecía volver a él.

"**No tiene que se así" ** el ojiazul volteó a verlo. Atónito. **"La vida es dolorosa y la nuestra será más difícil…" **le miró tranquilo. **"Pero no siempre es mala, con amigos y personas importantes para ti, te darás cuenta que no siempre es dolor…además…" ** le sonrió ampliamente. **"Debes de sentirte orgullo por lo que eres, yo estoy orgulloso de serlo, también Elle¿verdad?" **

"**Hn" **

"**Nosotros somos especiales y ya verás que pronto la gente nos dará nuestro lugar" **le sonríe. **"Y ahora somos amigos¿cierto?" **

El ojiazul continuó dudoso, sin saber realmente como responder. Asintió.

"**Bien, ahora… ¿cómo te llamas?" **

"**Rei" **

Así con sus nuevos amigos, los tres chicos continuaron el día, jugando, platicando, entre alguna que otra travesura marca Yan.

Todo parecía perfecto, hasta cierto día antes de Navidad…

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

"**¡Elle!" **

La voz del castaño sonó por todo el orfanatorio.

"**¡¿Dónde rayos estás?!" **continuó gritando mientras buscaba desesperadamente al menor. **"¡Sal, ya no estoy jugando, necesito decirte algo importante!" **

Sin realmente creerle, el pequeño salió.

"**Aquí estoy" ** dijo serenamente. **"¿Qué pasa?"**

"**¡Te encontré!" ** Rió. **"Soy genial en este juego"**

"**¿Eh?…" **nuevamente le engañó. **"¡Eso no es justo, estás haciendo trampa!" ** Refunfuñó. **"Creí que realmente tenías algo importante…esta vez" **infló su cachete.

"**Perdón, perdón, no pude evitarlo, realmente tengo algo importante que decirte" **le toma del brazo para hacerlo sentarse. **"¡Ya viene navidad Elle!" **

"**Sí usualmente se celebra en diciembre y…estamos en diciembre" **ironizo. **"¿Cuál es el problema?" **

"**El problemas es que mis tíos van a venir a celebrar la navidad con nosotros" **sonrió.

Elle aún le miraba suspicaz. No comprendía lo maravilloso de esa situación.

"**Sí, lo mismo hicieron el año pasado y te tuviste que ir" **adujo, un leve tono de tristeza de oyó en su voz. **"Sigo sin entender" **

"**Sí, pero ahora ellos vendrán con algo nuevo… ¡mi primo!" **emocionó.

"**¿Tienes un primo?" ** Sorprendió.

"**Ahora sí" **

"**¿Cuántos años tiene?" **de repente la curiosidad le embargó.

"**Apenas tiene diez meses de edad¡y eso no es lo increíble!" **Elle continuó atento. **"Lo más sorprendente es que ya habla" **

"**¿Realmente?"**

Asintió fieramente. Orgulloso.

"**Sí, además puede decir palabras complicadas, aunque aún no sabe el significado aún" ** rió tontamente. **"Seguro va a ser un genio como yo" **

"**Esperemos no sea tan modesto como tú" **mofó.

"**¡Oye!"**

"**¿Y cómo se llama?" **

"**Light¿lindo nombre no?"**

"**Sí" **meditó un poco. **"¿Y qué es?" **

"**Es hombre…"**guardo silencio, de repente una idea cruzó a su mente. **"Hey quizás tú y Light podrían ser pareja¿no te parece?" **

"**¿¡Qué?!" **una mirada intensa recayó en el castaño.

"**Sí, sería genial" ** continuó ilusionándose. **"Mi mejor amigo con mi adorado primo" **

"**Yan…tengo ocho años" **resopló con enfado.

"**¿Y?" ** Le miró extraño.

"**Le gano con ocho años"**

"**La edad es lo que menos importa" **dijo airosamente. **"Que son ocho, diez o doce años, mientras se quieran, todo vale"**

El pelinegro suspiró pesadamente.

"**Él apenas es un bebé y cuando crezca no sabemos que pasará, quizás se enamore de una chica o un chico o yo esté con otra persona…las posibilidades de quedar juntos son del uno por cierto" **

"**De nuevo con tus posibilidades" **replicó. **"Mientras haya uno porciento, existen esperanzas" **

"**No va a suceder Yan" **

"**Hey déjame ilusionarme, al cabo no voy a vivir para verlos" **rió.

Al oírlo, Elle no pudo evitar entristecerse.

"**Oi, animo muchacho, la vida aún no termina y aunque termine, continúa" **nuevamente rió. **"Vamos Elle, no quiero verte así" **

"**Pero…Yan…" **lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos negros.

"**Oi olvidémonos de eso quieres" ** se levantó. **"Hoy me siento muy feliz por esa noticia" ** le extiende su mano a Elle. **"Vamos a jugar" **

"**Sí" **le toma la mano para levantarse. Su carita nuevamente se ponía contenta.

"**Así me gusta, alegre" ** le da unas cuantas palmaditas. **"¿Te parece si jugamos con Rei?" ** Elle asintió. **"Hace días que no le veo salir, de seguro debe estar deprimido" **

Con ello los dos chicos comienzan a caminar hacia las escaleras.

"**Que tus padres intentaran matarte, no es fácil de superar Yan" **

"**Lo sé, pero ya pasaron varios días" ** cruzó sus brazos mientras subían por las escaleras. **"Debería de olvidarlo, además…" **

"**Oigan, esperen" **la voz de una niña los detuvo.

"**¿Qué pasa Sarah?" **el castaño preguntó.

"**No saben la mala noticia" **

Los dos le miraron interrogantes.

"**A Rei lo van a trasladar a otro orfanatorio" **

"**¿Qué¿Por qué?" **bajo los escalones hasta estar a la altura de la niña. **"¿Qué pasó?"**

"**El señor Roger me dijo que Rei no es como nosotros, él es un niño común y por lo mismo lo llevarían a otro orfanatorio, además de necesitar a un psicólogo, ya saben por lo de sus padres" **la pequeña miró el suelo. **"Aún no sé como su padres trataron de matarlo, a su hijo, dios, que trauma" **

En efecto, nadie de los niños sabía las verdaderas razones; todos ellos se les informó que los padres de Rei sufrieron ataques de histeria entre otras mentiras. Ninguno sabía del verdadero sexo del chico como el de Yan y Elle.

"**Entonces es por eso que Rei está deprimido" **

"**No lo sé Yan" ** la niña habló. **"Pero debe ser…yo quería decirles… como ustedes dos son sus mejores amigos, porque no lo animan, seguro le agradará estar con ustedes dos" **

"**Lo haremos Sarah" **

"**Gracias Yan, suerte, adiós" **

Con ellos su preocupación incrementó. Sin decirse nada, los dos apresuraron sus pasos. No duraron mucho cuando Yan detuvo repentinamente.

"**¿Yan?" **

"**Ve por Watari Elle" ** su voz era seca.

El menor no comprendía.

"**¿Por qué?" **

El semblante serio en el castaño le extrañaba.

"**¿Qué pasa?" **

"**Rei está muerto" **dijo secamente.

"**¡¿Qué?!" ** Aturdió. **"¿Cómo lo sabes? Aún no hemos entrado" **

"**No pero yo vi…oi Elle, espera" ** no termino de hablar cuando el pequeño se encaminó al cuarto del ojiazul.

Abrió la puerta sin contemplación. Lo de adentro le detuvo.

El castaño al llegar observó perplejo la escena enfrente de ellos.

"**Te lo dije" ** fue lo único que pudo decir.

De repente ninguno sabía que hacer, sus mentes se apagaron; había dolor, tristeza, lástima entre más sensaciones. De pronto sin percatarse, el tiempo pasó y una niña se les acercó curiosa.

El silencio fue roto por un grito…

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

Una semana después de la muerte de Rei. La noticia conmocionó mucho a los demás alumnos, quienes comenzaron a preocuparse; las muertes en ese lugar comenzaban hacerse muy cotidianas. 

No duró mucho el miedo gracias a la cercanía de Navidad. El orfanato realizó una gran fiesta, con muchos juegos, premios y demás, principalmente para hacerlos olvidar del trago amargo de ese mes.

La alegría inundó el ambiente, como algunos rumores.

"**Sí escuché a Roger decir que Rei se suicidó" **

Elle quien se encontraba comiendo dulces alejado de los demás, escuchó claramente a la pelirroja. Su atención se centró en ella.

"**¿Sí y cómo fue?" **otra niña preguntó curiosa.

"**La verdad no sé, nadie dice nada y los únicos que saben son Elle, Yan y Sarah" **mencionó molesta. **"Y ninguno de ellos dice nada" **

La plática de las chicas continuó, pronto su charla cambió sobre cuestiones mundanas o de las materias.

El pelinegro se alejó de ahí.

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

Afuera en el patio, la noche reinaba hermosamente, el cielo despegado mostraba las estrellas brillantes como ningún otro día. 

Elle salió de la casa, caminó un poco, luego se sentó en las escaleras observando el cielo estrellado. Su mente se encontraba perdida en la muerte del niño, aún más, en la carta dejada a ellos. Su contenido se repetía en su mente sin querer irse.

"_**-…Estimado Yan y Elle…**_

_**Lo siento, yo no soy como ustedes, yo no me siento orgulloso por ser lo que soy, mis padres tenían razón, no debí nacer, solamente soy un ser repulsivo el cual nadie puede estar orgulloso. Mi madre sentía asco por mí y me lo repetía a cada instante, mi padre me decía cual desdichado se sentía, que su vida sería mejor si estuviera muerto…sus palabras no las he podido olvidar. Cada noche al dormirme las escucho en mí mente, no las puedo soportar…intenté lo que me decías Yan, traté de olvidar y ser feliz, de quererme, pero no puedo. No puedo. **_

_**Trato de ver ese futuro que decías Yan, pero no lo logro, solamente veo llanto, gente odiándonos, tristezas y más tristezas. Si mis padres, las personas que supuestamente me quieren en este maldito mundo, intentaron matarme… ¿qué será de mí más adelante?…viviré en un mundo donde cualquiera quisiera hacerme daño e inclusive matarme. No…ya no quiero sufrir, no quiero. **_

_**No soy tan fuerte como ninguno de ustedes, me da miedo la muerte, pero la prefiero en lugar de vivir en este mundo cruel…Adiós y gracias por ser buenos conmigo. **_

_**Rei…-"**_

Las palabras del chico le calaban como parecían escribirse profundamente en su alma.

Dolor y sufrimiento parecían ser la única vida para ellos. Su única recompensa, varias veces en su mente entró la duda¿merecía la pena vivir siendo lo que son…siendo hombres-b?

El pelinegro se sentó en su nueva forma.

Desde la muerte de Rei, nuevas manías le había dado. Comenzó a comer dulces más de lo normal e inclusive era su único alimento; dejó de sentarse como usualmente lo hacía para ahora retraer sus pies y abrazarlos. Para todos eso era una acción normal de alguien autista, usualmente solían crear actitudes extrañas como movimientos erráticos o inusuales. Para Yan eso era más allá de esa actitud; era un síntoma de miedo y preocupación.

Desde ese fatídico día, Yan no tuvo tiempo de aclarar la mente del menor; sus padres se lo habían llevado antes, mayormente para decirle como comportarse, que debía y no hacer. En palabras coloquiales, entrenarlo.

Así la mente de Elle continuó perdida, muchas confusiones le apoderaban. Él tuvo suerte de conocer personas amables, de tener a Watari a su lado y Yan. Sin embargo, el día de mañana que será de él. Cuando ellos no estén ahí. Podrá luchar solo.

Y nuevamente la pregunta resonaba en su cabeza… ¿merecía la pena vivir?

"**¡Elle!" **

La voz repentina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Volteó buscando quién le hablaba. No lejos de ahí, enfrente de la reja principal, su mejor amigo se encontraba.

"**¡Elle!" **volvió a gritar.

"**¿Yan?" ** Corrió hacía él. **"¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar con tus papás?" **al llegar notó algo extraño, un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

"**Tú lo dijiste, DEBERÍA" ** le sonrió. **"Mira a quien traje" ** en ello le destapa el bulto en sus brazos.

Una carita dormidita se mostró al pelinegro; su semblante era angelical, tan tierno como sólo los bebés podían verse, sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas, cabellos castaños como los de Yan, ligeramente más claros. De pronto, sus párpados su abrieron para mostrar dos orbes de color miel, tan bellos como si fueran esferas mismas, los cuales se postraron en aquellos ojos oscuros. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"**Yan, es…" **

"**Sí, mi primo Light¿no es tierno?" **rió. **"Mira le agradaste, di hola Light" **

El pequeño sonrió grandemente.

"**Hola" **repitió, seguido de risitas.

Elle estaba perplejo.

Jamás había visto a un bebé en su corta vida, solamente en fotografías o de vez en cuando en la televisión. No obstante, ahí frente a él estaba el ser más anhelante de su vida y uno muy singular.

"**Ho-la" ** fue lo único que pudo decir. **"Que lindo es" **

De pronto una gran ternura le invadió. Quería abrazarlo, cuidarlo y mimarlo.

"**Mira Light, él es Elle mi mejor amigo¿puedes decir Elle?" **

El pequeño rió.

"**E-lle…Elle, Elle…" **más risitas de su parte mientras continuaba diciendo el nombre sin parar.

"**Ves le agradas" **le sonrió. **"Vamos Elle" **

"**Espera Yan… ¿a dónde vas?" **

"**Corrección, vamos, apresúrate" **

"**¡Yan!"**

No pudo detenerlo, sin más remedio, Elle empezó a trepar la reja hasta pasar, al lograrlo corrió para alcanzar a su amigo.

"**¿Yan?" **Llegó hasta él. **"¿Yan…de dónde sacaste ese auto?" **

"**Es de mis padres, lo tomé prestado" **dijo simplonamente. **"Vamos sube" **

"**Espera Yan, sabes manejar…y primordialmente¿alcanzas los pedales?" **

"**Sí, mi madre es muy enana y acondicionó el auto a su estatura para poder manejar" **se le acerca. **"No tienes de que preocuparte, ten toma a Light" **Le pasa al pequeño, quien se encontraba feliz.

"**Espera…no sé como cuidar a un bebé" ** trató de acomodarse al niño en sus brazos.

"**Usa tu instinto, ahora sube iremos al Tower Bridge" **

"**¿Qué?… ¿pero y tus papás…y Light?" **el pequeño respondió a su nombre, riendo.

"**Elle, sube" **cerró la puerta.

Sin cuestionar más, Elle obedeció.

Al cerrarse la puerta, el coche fue puesto en marcha y en menos de unos segundos los dos chicos se dirigieron al puente.

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

"**Que hermosa noche" **

Yan se acostó en la tierra, disfrutando de la brisa fría de la noche y el sonido del río a su lado.

"**Yan" ** la voz de Elle fue seria.

"**¿Qué pasa Elle?" **volteó a ver a su amigo, despreocupado.

"**¿Qué pasa?" **repitió molesto. **"¡Pasa que te robaste a tu primo y el coche de tus padres!" ** Exasperó. **"Eso pasa" **

"**Tranquilo, no pasa nada, además ni cuenta se dieron, mis padres como mis tíos estaba borrachos" ** dijo airosamente. **"No se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia hasta mañana o con suerte en la madrugada" **

"**Yan, no debiste hacer esto" **le reprendió. **"Tus tíos se van a preocupar cuando se den cuenta, Light debe de estar con ellos, no aquí" **

El bebé le miró al oír su nombre, le tomó la mano para jugar.

"**Si lo sé, sin embargo…" ** su voz apagó. Su vista fue a dar al cielo. **"Quería pasar navidad con las dos únicas personas que me importan, tú y el pequeño Light" **

"**¡Yan!" **la voz del Light desplazó el ambiente amargo.

"**Además quería mostrarte a mi primo, tu futuro Dameyo" **bromeó. **"No podía dejarlo sin conocerte" **

Elle suspiró. Su mirada recayó en el bebé.

"**Elle"** Light habló mientras extendía sus bracitos, pedía ser abrazado.

Petición que con gusto se le concedería.

"**Jejeje, ya desde pequeño pide atenciones" **rió.

"**Yan" ** la voz de Elle fue calmada. **"Me dio gusto conocer a Light, pero aún así no debiste hacerlo, tu meterás en problemas" **

"**Si lo sé" ** comentó. **"Pero valdrá la pena" **

Con ello un silencio se dio lugar. Yan disfrutaba el ambiente sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras Elle jugaba con el pequeño Light, quien a pesar de ser su hora de dormir, no parecía nada cansado. Al contario, se encontraba emocionado.

Los minutos pasaron, ninguno de ellos hablo en ese entonces. Hasta…

"**Eres muy bueno Elle" **

El pelinegro volteó a verlo sin comprender.

"**Me refiero a cuidar bebés, se ve que serás un gran Omasan" **

Un ligero sonrojo se mostró en su mejillas.

"**Ese es mi sueño" **

"**¿Huh?" **

"**Es uno de mis grandes sueños el ser Omasan"** Light le miró con sus grandes ojos sonriendo. **"Yo quiero tener un bebé Yan y ser una familia" ** sus ojos brillaron ante la ilusión. **"Yo jamás abandonaré a mi hijo como mi madre lo hizo conmigo, los haré feliz" **

"**¿Ese es uno de tus sueños, no?" **

Elle asintió.

"**¿Y cuál es el otro?" **

"**Ser detec…" **detuvo, su mirada recayó al suelo.

"**Con que detective" ** Yan se acercó a ellos. **"Como tu madre" **

Elle guardó silencio.

"**Eres muy bueno y sé de antemano que serás un excelente detective" ** le tomó el hombro. **"Vas a ser un grandioso sucesor del Título «L»" **

"**¡No quiero ser el sucesor de mi madre!" **rebatió.

Sin importarle nada se separó abrupto, dejando caer ligeramente a Light en la manta.

"**¡Elle!" ** Yan sorprendió ante la actitud del pelinegro.

De pronto el llanto de Light fue quien llamó la atención del mayor.

"**Ya tranquilo pequeño" ** trató de arrullarlo. **"Elle, sé odias a tu madre…pero no por eso debes dejar tu sueño" **

El pelinegro no dijo nada, su espalda era mostrada a ellos.

"**Elle…Elle" ** Light estiraba sus manitas, quería su abrazo.

No podía permanecer sordo ante la voz de Light. En ello se voltea para tomar al niño entre sus brazos y arrullarlo.

"**Elle…" **

"**No quiero hablar de eso Yan" ** su voz fue tajante.

"**Está bien" ** guardo silencio. **"Sabes, también ese es mi sueño" **

Elle sorprendió.

"**Desde muy pequeño fue mi sueño y la verdad, me da pena el no poder llegar a cumplirlo…pero tú Elle, puedes, y la verdad…" **se volteó hacia el rió. **"Eres mejor que yo" **

"…**Yan…" ** tenía un nudo en su garganta.

"**Sí…yo soy pésimo para mantenerme enfocado, ya sabes, me aburro con facilidad" **rió. **"Por eso sé que tu serás un buen… ¡No! serás el mejor detective del mundo" ** se volteó a él.

El menor estaba atónito, no sabía que decir, sus boca estaba «cerrada».

"**Sé que no te agrada…pero tienes los dones, sus dones" **le miró serio. **"Eres un Lawliet y no sólo eso, el hijo de la más grande detective del mundo, de Loreta Lawliet" **

"**No me agrada ese nombre" **su voz fue áspera.

"**Sí, nadie es perfecto…pero no porque eres su hijo significa que eres igual a ella, tú serás mejor…serás lo que ella no pudo ser contigo" **le tomó por los hombros. **"No dejes que ella arruine tu sueño" **

"…**yo…" **

"**Sólo promételo" **

El pelinegro guardo silencio, en ello la vocecita del menor se dio lugar.

"**¡Promesa!" **dijo con júbilo.

Ante ellos los dos chicos rieron.

"**Light habló por ti" **sonrió.

"**Sí" ** sonrió levemente.

"**Sabes Elle, yo también hubiera deseado tener hijos" **dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Light. **"Los bebés son tan tiernos" **

"**Pero sí tú también pue…" ** su voz apagó al comprender. **"Oh, entiendo" **

"**¿Has pensado en cuántos hijos vas a tener?" **

"**¿Eh?" **meditó un momento. **"No lo sé, no lo había pensado…uno creo"**

"**Tan pocos, deberías tener tres" **adujo.

"**¿Tres¿Por qué tantos" **asustó.

"**Oh vamos no son tantos" **resopló simplonamente. **"Es lo mínimo que deberías tener" **

"**¿Por qué?" **

"**Porque, como eres un buen amigo, tendrás los que yo no podré tener" **sonrió. Elle quedó atónito. **"¿Lo prometes?" **

"…**yo…" **

"**¡Promesa!"** Nuevamente Light hablaba por él.

"**Mira que tu Dameyo ya habló por ti" ** le sonrió al pequeño. **"Tú también prometes ayudar a la realización de esa promesa verdad primo" **

"**¡Promesa!" **repitió.

"**Yan" ** Elle exasperó. **"Eso no es seguro, pero si llego a tener hijos…te prometo que tendré tres" ** le regresó la sonrisa.

"**Con eso me doy por bien servido" **

Un leve bostezo se escuchó.

"**Light ya tiene sueño Yan" **

"**Por qué no lo duermes en el carro, antes de irnos quisiera ir al río un rato" ** empezó a caminar hacia la orilla.

"**No intentarás meterte" **preocupó, lo conocía demasiado como para pensarlo.

"**¡No lo haré!" ** Gritó sin voltearse. **"¡Al rato les alcanzo!" **

Al llegar a la orilla, sintió como la brisa del rió pegaba en su cara. Los sonidos del agua se oían más claros. Se sentó para disfrutarlos.

Su vista volvió a la estrellas, de repente un sentimiento extraño en el ambiente le llamó la atención. Sin saber como, su mirada recayó a un lado. Una persona se encontraba ahí.

"**Tú…" **le observó sin moverse.

"**Pocas son las personas que pueden verme, la mayoría lo hace cuando su tiempo llega" **su voz era serena.

"**Tú estuviste esas dos veces, cuándo Loretto y Rei murieron" ** se levantó. **"¿Quién eres?" **

"**Tengo muchos nombres, los humanos usualmente me llaman «La Muerte»" **

"**¿La muerte?" ** Le observó más detenidamente. **"No lo pareces, más bien luces como una persona normal" **

"**Solía ser humano" ** dijo fríamente. **"Los humanos me han dado muchos formas a través de los años y no soy lo que ustedes crearon, Yagami Yan" **

Sorprendió ante su nombre completo.

"**¿Y estás aquí para llevarme?" **

"**Aún no" **se acercó a él. **"Todavía falta escoger su destino" **

"**¿Mi destino?" **

"**No, el de ellos" ** señala en la dirección del coche.

"**¿Qué insinúas?" **

"**Hay demasiadas interrogantes en tu cabeza Yagami Yan y todas se responderán cuando llegue tu tiempo" **sentenció.

El castaño rió, sabía que esa sería la respuesta.

"**Moriré en unas horas no es cierto" **miró al rió.

"**Lo presentías" ** se colocó a su lado. **"No te puedo contestar esa pregunta" **

"**Pero puedes otras¿no?" **

"**Quizás" **

"**Quisiera saber si Light y Elle quedarán juntos cuando crezcan¿se puede?" **le miró de reojo.

"**El destino está fuera mi poder, los humanos son quienes van creando sus destinos día a día con sus acciones, y si Yagami Light quedará con Elle Lawliet, es un futuro incierto para mí" **

El castaño no dijo nada. De nuevo su vista se enfocó en el mar; observaba como la luna se reflejaba en las aguas del Támesis a pesar de las luces del puente.

Su última noche, la mejor de toda su vida.

"**¿Puedo preguntar algo más?" **inquirió.

"**Adelante" **

"**Light y Elle son alm…" **

"**Sí" ** le cortó la palabra. **"Sin embargo, aunque lo sean, eso no afirma un futuro juntos" **

"**Entiendo" ** su voz apagó. **"¿De casualidad yo tengo una?" **

"**Sí" **

"**¿En serio¿Dónde está?" **

"**Muerto" **

"**Oh… ¿cómo se…?"**

"**Pronto lo conocerás" **le cortó.

"**Una última pregunta"**

"**Mi nombre es Toshirou" **

Dicho eso, el hombre comienzo a marcharse.

"**¡Yan!" **

La voz de Elle llamó.

"**¡Ya voy!"**

Y antes de irse voltea a ver el río. Lo último que vería…

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

"**¡Elle despierta!" **

La voz se oía fuerte. Sin embargo apenas audible.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, no podía moverlo, su cabeza dolía, su mente parecía un remolino a pesar de estar en oscuridad. De pronto sus ojos comenzaron abrirse.

"**¡Elle!" ** La voz comenzó a oírse más cercana, aún sin poderla distinguir. **"Elle que alegría, ya recobraste el sentido" **

El pelinegro trató de enfocar su vista, poco a poco el blur empezó a irse y las imágenes se ponían claras. Enfrente de él, un hombre mayor se veía, su cara llena de preocupación.

"**¿Watari?" **

"**Sí Elle, soy yo¿cómo te sientes?" **

Intento moverse, sin resultado.

"**No lo intentes pequeño, tu cuerpo aún está sedado, tardarás en recuperarte" **

"**¿Recuperarme?" **

"**Sí, sufriste un accidente¿no lo recuerdas?" ** La preocupación incrementó. **"Yan, tú y un bebé iban en un coche cuando este chocó contra la pared de un túnel" **

"**No recuerdo" **el menor trató de recordar. Sin embargo las memorias no salían. **"No recuerdo nada, Watari… ¿quién es Yan?" **

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

Varios años de su vida fueron perdidos en ese accidente del cual nadie sabía como sucedió. 

Yan murió al instante al estamparse contra la pared del túnel. Elle junto con el bebé fueron los únicos sobrevivientes de ese trágico accidente. El pequeño sufrió heridas leves, gracias a que los impactos fueron amortiguados por el cuerpo del pelinegro quien lo protegió.

Roger se encargó de entregar el bebé a sus respectivos padres, preocupados por la desaparición de su hijo; sin decirles la identidad de su protector. En cambio, los padres de Yan desaparecieron al saber de la muerte de su hijo, sin encargarse de su funeral ni entierro. Los gastos fueron hechos por parte del orfanatorio.

Elle por su parte perdió la memoria. Vagos eran los recuerdos de un jovencito a su lado, el cual no recordaba su cara, solamente su voz y algunas promesas hechas. Sin embargo, el nombre de Yan le hacía sentir tranquilidad, sabía que esos momentos olvidados fueron los mejores de su vida.

Yan terminó siendo sólo un recuerdo perdido, el cual estaba palpable gracias a los relatos de Watari y de algunos del orfanato. Lo demás era un misterio, como aquel bebé…

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**  
♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

"**¡Ryuuzaki!" **

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas finales**+:::+:::+

Dios mío me da el soponcio!!!!!!! xOx…realmente me quedó largo…debo decirles que este es el primer chap que escribo de esa forma, actualmente no me agrada hacerlos así…pero quería que el asunto de Yan quedara en uno y no en dos, así que ni modo, tuvo que ser largo nn

Bueno ahora ya conocieron quien es Yan y su relación con Elle. Al principio pensé en ponerlo como el primer amor de L, pero decidí cambiarlo y mejor ponerlo como su mejor amigo, además de ser uno de los que influyeron mucho en el comportamiento del detective nn…aunque lástima que el chico perdió la memoria XDDD hehehehehe.

QUE LES PARECIÓ LA SORPRESA!!!! XDDDD a que no se la esperaban nn hehehehehehe vieron a un Light miniatura XDDDDDD yay!!!! Estaba tan mono, nuevamente, lástima que Elle no recuerda nada. Joijoijoijoijoijoi irónico que Yan al final tenía razón, los dos quedarían juntitos o…jejejejejejeje y bueno después de no aparecer por mucho tiempo, mi querido Toshirou salió…aunque no más un ratito XDDD hehehehehehe…luego volverá a salir cuando regresemos al presente…Dios, puros recuerdos!!!!

En fin, espero les haya gustado los momentos de felicidad de Elle con Yan…aunque…puras muertes!!!! Rayos...por algo Elle está tan mal…XDDD. Bueno, regresaremos a los recuerdos en el siguiente chap. Ya con un Light grandecito!!!! n-n

Y se preguntarán… ¿qué onda con la mamá de L, no?...pues luego sabrán…muahahahahahaha XDDD

Ahora sí!!!! no olviden dejar review!!!!! Todos sus comentarios son agradecidos, leídos y respondidos (si puedo, pero haré lo posible por hacerlo n-n), me animan a continuar más rápido con la historia y me hacen muy feliz!!!! Yay X3. Grax!!!!

**P.D: **Por mera curiosidad…el fic ya tiene escrito 100 hojas!!!! OoO…dios!!!! Y aún ni está a la cuarta parte…jejejeje

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**Continuará…oka n-n?****  
**♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+**L.M.N**+:::+**  
**+:::+:::+**Ludra Maco Naít**+:::+:::+


	12. Recuerdos: Problemas nocturnos Part8

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

**"Choosing a Destiny"**  
_Por Ludra-Jenova(S.L.E)_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas de Ludra**+:::+:::+

Hiya a todos!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH no me regañen u.uUUU ya sé…me tomé como un mes sin actualizar…SORRY!!!! Pero es que la cuestión de la TNT absorbía todo mi tiempo, claro ya pasó y la ida fue muy padre nn hehehehehehehe…vendimos nuestros trabajos, algunos pines, camisas y regalamos MUCHOS dibujos (claro en la compra de algo XD…chie!!), lo cual nos llevo a trabajar un CHORRO!!!! Pero fue divertido (claro, no contando cuando querían sus malditos dibujos hentai y yuri o de hecho ahora las yaoistas fueron pocas…hice muy poquitos dibujos yaoi T-T)…OMG!!!! Pueden creer que hice un hentai de LighxMujerxL!!!!!! OH DIOS MÍO!!!!! Muero!!!!!! (de hecho fue mi primer hentai…aunque debo decir que me gustó…no más que ahí empieza mi teoría…uu una vez que veo a un personaje como uke…jamás puedo verlo como lo que es…un hombre o-o…de hecho L me salió medio raro…pero Light quedó genial XDDDD jajajajajajajaja…y no más lo hice porque era la única que sabía como dibujar a Light y L u-uU…rayos¬¬)

TENGO UN PELUCHE DE L!!!!! soy tan feliz!!!! Ahora L es mi hijo XDDDD hahahahaha (porque le puse orejitas de gatito...se ve tan kawai nwn)…

Bueno dejando aparte lo de la TNT…tengo un mini comic LightxL…si quieren verlo aquí les dejo el link (no más que está en inglés…sorry u-u):

ludra-jenova. deviantart. com/ar t/I-m-pre gnant-Lig htxL-Yaoi-67 288930 (no más quitenle los espacios)

Hmmm…ahora sí…dejemos por la paz las mugres noticias que no tienen nada que ver con el fic XP hehehehehehe…

Saben creo que empezaré hacer mis minis aventuras en las notas n-n…espero les guste…ahora pa' no hacer más largo estas notas, os dejo ya con el fic, espero os guste y nos leemos en las notas finales!!! See ya'!!! X3

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**¡Disfrútenlo!****  
**_L.M.N aka S.L.E_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

"**¡Ryuuzaki!"**

La voz de Light sacó de sus pensamientos al pelinegro.

"**¿Sí Light-kun?" **

L le miró extraño, al parecer sus vagos recuerdos le hizo olvidar el tiempo, como el lugar donde estaba y con quien.

El castaño suspiró.

"**Te he estado hablando por un largo tiempo y no me contestabas" ** nuevamente suspiró en exasperación.

"**Lo siento Light-kun" **el pelinegro volteó a ver a todos lados. Percatándose de la ausencia de la otra chica. **"¿Dónde está la mujer con quien…" **

"**Se fue hace rato" **Le interrumpió. **"Sintió que su presencia era incómoda para ti, porque al hablarte no le respondías" **

"**Lo siento" ** dijo un poco apenado.

"**¿En qué pensabas Ryuuzaki?" **

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, de nuevo las vagas imágenes sobre su amigo regresaron. Aún no lograba juntarlas y hacerlas coherentes; no recordaba bien las fechas, ni cuanto en realidad estuvo con él e inclusive lo más importante…su rostro.

L sabía a la perfección o mejor dicho, sentía, que ese chico fue muy importante en su vida. Watari le contó muchas anécdotas de ellos dos, las travesuras, los momentos tristes como los alegres, claro, lo único conocido por él; muchas más historias se realizaron. Sin embargo, el mayor no las sabía.

En uno de sus extraños sueños o quizás, recuerdos perdidos; se veía a él con un niño, un bebé adorable de cabellos castaños. Lo traía en sus brazos y sabía que una gran alegría le daba ese pequeño ser mientras a su lado, se encontraba su gran amigo Yan.

El momento en que perdió la memoria, hizo lo imposible para recuperarla. No obstante, jamás lo logró. En lugar de continuar martirizándose con el pasado, decidió olvidar y mejor concentrarse en su futuro. Después de todo, un extraño gusto por ser detective comenzó, pronto, su nueva meta fue trazada.

Al conocer a Light, por un extraño momento, los recuerdos de Yan volvieron a surgir, aunque al estar en el caso de Kira, nunca se daba tiempo parar indagar en ellos. Sin embargo, lo más curioso fue al sentir esa sensación, aquella que le decía conocerlo y de pronto una gran necesidad de estar a su lado. Claro sin admitirlo ni comprenderlo.

"**Recordaba algo de mi niñez" **dijo simplonamente, de repente observo su pastel a un lado de su plato sin terminar.

Light sorprendió al escuchar la palabra «niñez». De inmediato una gran curiosidad por saber cómo era esa «supuesta infancia» del pelinegro le embargo. Si no fuera porque sabía que todo ser vivo nacía pequeño y como pasaban los años crecía, juraría que L jamás fue niño. La sola idea era bizarra.

"**¿Realmente?"**curiosidad plena. **"¿Y sobre qué?"**

L le miró dudoso, por un momento sintió como el castaño le prestaba completa atención como su rostro reflejaba emoción.

"**Sobre un amigo en el orfanato" **

"**¿Un amigo¿Quién?… ¿eres huérfano?" **

Las preguntar se dieron lugar.

"**Sí…su nombre era Yan…y sí, soy huérfano Light-kun" **

"**¿Yan?"**

Dejando a un lado la parte del orfanatorio, el castaño observó intrigado al pelinegro, quién esperaba por todas esas preguntas, que, a simple vista, se veían venir.

"**¿Yan?…"**volvió a repetir pensativo, en su cara claramente se le veía meditativo, intentando atar los nudos.

"**¿Qué pasa Light-kun, algo está mal?" **

"**No…pero es curioso Ryuuzaki" ** rió levemente. **"Yo tenía un pri…" **

"**¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!"**

La voz asustó a todos los presentes, quienes voltearon de inmediato a quien le pertenecía aquella voz.

Un joven chico, de cabellos rubios agarrado en una coleta larga, se recargó en la puerta de la fonda, agitado, su piel pálida por miedo mientras intentaba detener la sangre que salía de una herida en su costado.

"**¡Auxilio!…"**su voz tembló, más baja que al principio. **"…alguien que me ayude, por favor…" **dicho eso se derrumbó en el suelo.

De inmediato varios hombres se levantaron ayudarlo como Light y L hicieron lo mismo.

Al llegar con el chico, Light lo levantó levemente mientras los demás observaban en que podían ayudar.

"**¿¡Hey que te pasó!?" **Light habló mientras le revisaba la herida la cual fue hecha por una bala. Sin embargo eso no era lo sorprendente, sino que el chico estaba embarazado.

Al ver el tamaño de su estómago, parecía tener siete u ocho meses.

"…**Por favor…ayúdenme…" ** dijo apenas audible, sus brazos se agarraban fieramente del castaño.**"…no dejen que me mate…ayúdenme…me quiere matar…mi hijo…mi hijo…" ** no pudo continuar cuando perdió el conocimiento.

"**¡Oye espera! Quien te…" **gruñó al verlo inconsciente. De inmediato checó por un pulso, el cual continuaba débilmente.

"**¡¿Qué pasa?!" ** La abuela Michi salió de la cocina, seguida por una preocupada Marina. **"¿Quién gritó…¡OH DIOS MÍO!" **asustó al ver al joven sangrando. **"¡Dios mío! Una ambulancia, Marina llama una ambulancia¡rápido mi niña!" ** La mujer de inmediato fue por el teléfono mientras la señorase acercó al chico. **"Light¿qué pasó?" **

"**No lo sé, pero parece que alguien lo estaba persiguiendo" **

"**¡Dios! Hay que cerrar el lugar…" **en ello el hombre de la familia la detuvo, diciendo que él se encargaría.

Al salir para cerrar las puertas un disparo le fue dado, para caer al suelo sangrando. El grito de su esposa se escuchó como un gran grito maldiciendo se empezó a oír.

"**¡TE MATARÉ MALDITO PUTO DE MIERDA, VEN ACÁ HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE!" **

Otro disparo se escucho y de pronto un hombre mayor de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años de edad se mostró ante ellos, con una pistola en mano.

"**¡AHÍ ESTÁS MALDITO, TE MATARÉ!" **

Y antes de poder disparar Ryuuzaki ágilmente le logró quitar la pistola e inmovilizarlo.

El hombre se quejó como más maldiciones fueron dichas por él.

"**¡SUÉLTAME PENDEJO, TAMBIÉN ESTÁN CON ÉL, LOS MATARÉ, LOS MATERÉ A TODOS HIJOS DE SU PUTA MADRE, SUÉLTAME PUTO!" **intentó zafarse sin éxito, Ryuuzaki no sería fácilmente vencido.

"**Está usted detenido por intento de asesinato" **dijo fríamente el pelinegro.

"**¡¿QUÉ¡SUÉLTAME IMBÉCIL, ES UN MALDITO HOMBRE-B, DEBE MORIR Y SU MALDITO BASTARDO, SUÉLTAME ESTÚPIDO!" **se movió fieramente. **"¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES UNO DE ESOS MONSTRUOS, TAMBIÉN TE MATARÉ HIJO DE…!" **

No pudo terminar como un fuerte puñetazo le fue impuesto en su cara, casi al grado de noquearlo.

L miró atónito, quien le había sometido tan terrible golpe había sido el castaño, quien parecía estar furioso.

"**¡CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL!" ** Gruñó rabioso. Por unos momentos el tan risueño y amable Light dejó de serlo, para convertirse en un ser quien influía miedo con sólo verle. **"¡NO MATARÁS A NADIE NI MUCHO A RYUUZAKI" **bufó.

L estaba perplejo ante la actitud de Light, inclusive ante la extraña forma de defenderlo. Por unos instantes su fuerza en el otro hombre flaqueó. Al sentirlo, el hombre aprovechó para zafarse de su agarre, colocando un gran codazo en su estómago y un gran golpe en su cara.

"**¡RYUUZAKI!"**Light asustó; sin embargo una gran rabia le tomó en ese instante. **"¡MALDIITO!"**

Con ello se abalanzó en contra del hombre golpeándolo con todas su fuerzas, de tal forma que no podía defenderse a tal fiero ataque.

De pronto, los otros hombres detuvieron a Light separándolo difícilmente, si no lo hacían, quizás llegaría a matarlo.

"**¡Tranquilízate hombre!" **uno de ellos trató de hacerlo entrar en razón. Sin embargo, Light aún continuaba molesto.

"**¡Suéltenme!"**ahora era él quien exigía.

"**Light por favor tranquilizare mi niño" ** Michi rogó, intentando hacerlo entrar en sus cabales. **"Ya llamé a la policía deja que ellos se hagan cargo, por favor" **

Al verla, el chico comenzó a serenarse, en ello, su agarre en él fue liberado.

"**Sí abuela Michi" **dijo, de pronto la preocupación fue lo único en él.**"¿Ryuuzaki estás bi…?" **

"**Sí Light-kun, no hay nada por preocuparse" ** dijo lentamente como se levantaba del suelo. **"Gracias Light-kun" ** una sonrisa fue puesta en esos labios, una muy linda, sin timidez a verse.

Light al verla se sintió perdido en ella, como un leve rubor se mostraba en sus mejillas y su corazón latía rápidamente. De pronto unas grandes ansias por abrazarlo y besarlo le nublaron la mente y quizás lo hubiera hecho si el hombre a quien golpeó no hubiera comenzado a reaccionar en ese momento.

En ello los otros hombres los agarraron impidiendo que pudiera hacer algo.

No tardó mucho cuando una patrulla llegó a la fonda. Ahí se llevaron al hombre para procesarlo mientras al llegar la ambulancia se llevó al joven embarazado y al otro señor. Los chicos se separaron. L decidió irse a la estación de policías para servir como testigo e inclusive ayudar al proceso para encarcelar al hombre lo más rápido posible; Light por su parte se fue con el chico, junto con Michi, Marina y la familia del otro hombre. Los demás decidieron irse, no sin dejar claro que ayudarían como testigos si era necesario.

Así, de esa manera, la cuestión del detective L y Kira, se olvidó por completo…

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

Al llegar al hospital los dos pacientes fueron atendidos de urgencia. Light con los demás esperaron por alguna noticia sobre el estado de los dos, aunque primordialmente querían saber sobre la criatura. ¿Estaría a salvo? Era una de las más grandes interrogantes. 

"**Light"** La voz de Marina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"**¿Sí?"**

"**Tú y ese chico son… ¿novios?" **inquirió, una sonrisita picarona se mostró en sus labios.

"**¿¡QUÉ?!"**sorprendió.**"¡Por supuesto que no! Cómo…cómo crees que ese freak y yo somos algo" **irritó.

Rió un poco ante la reacción del chico ante la pregunta.

"**Sé que no es un buen momento para hablar sobre esto, pero…" **le miró tiernamente. **"No estoy de acuerdo contigo, como lo defendiste, yo diría que sientes algo por él" **

"**Claro que no, eso fue…eso fue…porque…" ** por primera vez en su vida no sabía excusarse.

Light Yagami, un joven genio quien sabía fácilmente crear mentiras o mejor dicho falacias, ahora no sabía cómo explicar su comportamiento, por alguna razón no salía la excusa.

"**Eso fue por…estoy esperando por la excusa Light" **rió.

La pequeña diversión de la chica no duró cuando el celular de Light sonó en ese momento.

"**Disculpa Marina…" **tomó el aparato mientras mentalmente lo bendecía por su gran interrupción.

En ello checó la pantalla observando que decía número desconocido.

'_Debe ser Ryuuzaki' _ se dijo. **"¿Ryuuzaki?"**

"_**-…Light-kun…-"**_la voz del detective se escuchó por el auricular.

"**Dime Ryuuzaki¿qué pasó con el detenido?" **

"_**-…En eso estoy, a penas llegamos a la estación, los policías se hicieron cargo del hombre, llamaron a sus familiares, llegarán en unos minutos…-"**_

Light extrañó, la voz de Ryuuzaki era áspera, seria y con un sutil tono de enojo.

"**¿Sucede algo Ryuuzaki?" ** Inquirió. Algo estaba mal.

"_**-……-"**_ silencio.

"**¿Ryuuzaki?"**

"_**-…Es curioso cómo Light-kun puede intuir cuando algo está mal con sólo oírme…no dejas de sorprenderme Light-kun…-" **_

"**Ryuuzaki…"**suspiró resignado. **"Dime… ¿qué es lo que sucede?" **

"**-…No hace mucho tiempo de comenzar con el caso de Kira completamente, hice varios chequeos a las estaciones de policías, su ****modus operandi****, su personal e inclusive su personalidad, actitudes y aptitudes…-"  
**

"**Aja¿y eso para…?" **

"**-…Para escoger al personal mejor calificado para trabajar en este caso, fue así como di con tu padre y los…-"  
**

"**Eso lo entiendo Ryuuzaki, aún así sigo sin comprender tu punto" **exasperó._'Por qué demonios no puede ir al grano…siempre tiene que darle vuelta al asunto… ¡argh!'_

"_**-…el punto es…que el peor lugar es este, el personal son unos incompetentes, de bajos recursos, con malas condiciones, pésimo modus operandi y el jefe es una persona racista y un gran anti-b…-"**_

Light sorprendió ante las «maravillosas» cualidades del departamento.

"**¿Y cómo lo sabes?" **

"_**-…al estarlos investigando di con muchos casos sin concluir, algunos de varios años atrás y otros se cerraron de manera sospechosa…y el setenta porciento de ellos involucraba a hombres-b…-"**_

El castaño se frotó la cien molesto.

"**Entiendo Ryuuzaki" **guardo silencio. **"Pero igual puedes influir para lograr el encierro de ese hombre y que no quede impune, ellos no saben sobre ti" **

"**-…ciertamente Light-kun, esa era mi idea, aunque…" **

"**¿Qué sucedió?" **inquirió._'¿Por qué siempre hay un pero a todo?'_

"_**-…el hombre llegó gritando que era hombre-b y armando un alboroto, gracias a eso, el jefe no me a tomado declaración y al parecer les ha ordenado ignorarme…-" **_

"**Rayos… ¿no hay nada que puedas hacer?" **

"_**-…Por el momento no, más tarde me encargaré del asunto con Watari y veremos si puede ignorarme ahora el jefe…mientras tanto analizaré a la víctima cuando llegue…-"**_

"**¿Huh?… ¿qué insinúas?" ** Extrañó.

"_**-…Estos casos son muy comunes Light-kun, un hombre se mete con un hombre-b, el chico resulta embarazado y la víctima es el hombre…típico…"**__resopló con hastió. __**"-…Oh ya llegaron Light-kun, luego me contacto contigo…-" **_colgó.

Por unos instantes el castaño observó el celular mientras en su cara, una ligera preocupación se mostraba en sus rasgos.

"**¿Preocupado por él?" **

La voz lo sacó del «interesante» análisis del celular.

"**¿Perdón?"** por unos momentos había olvidado a la chica e inclusive dónde estaba.

"**No nada, Light-kun" ** sonrió levemente. **"Por lo que escuché, al parecer el caso va ser complicado¿no?"**

El chico asintió. Intentó decir algo; sin embargo no lo logró cuando el doctor se acercó a ellos.

"**¡Doctor!"** Michi y la esposa hablaron al unísono.

"**¿Cómo está el muchacho?" **

"**¿Cómo está mi esposo?" **

El doctor aturdió ante ambas preguntas.

"**Un momento por favor" ** las calmó. **"¿Usted es la esposa del señor Satori?" **

"**Sí doctor¿cómo está¿Está bien?"**

"**No se preocupe, su esposo está estable y fuera de peligro, si quiere puede pasar a verlo" **

Agradeciéndole, la mujer le encargó sus hijos a Marina mientras iba a ver a su esposo.

"**Bien, sobre el otro paciente¿alguno de ustedes es familiar de él?"**

"**No doctor" ** Michi habló. **"Ni si quiera lo conocemos; sin embargo, llegó a mi fonda sangrando y pidiendo auxilio, el niño estaba muy mal, y la verdad estamos muy preocupados por él por su condición"** su voz debilitó. **"¿Cómo está el bebé¿Qué pasó con él?"**

"**Bueno…tuvo suerte que la bala no perforó ningún órgano vital ni a los bebés, por ahora logramos salvarle la vida a él y a los pequeños, aunque estará en cuidados intensivos"**Emocionaron ante la noticia, principalmente ante la idea de varios bebés.**"Sin embargo, los bebés nacieron demasiado prematuros, de siete meses y medio, están muy débiles y su condición es crítica, se les mantendrá en la incubadora hasta que lleguen a pesar lo necesario, eso sí llegan a pasar la noche"**

Dicho eso, el hombre se disculpó para marcharse.

"**¡Dios pobrecitos!" **Marina habló. **"¡Cómo pudo dispararle ese maldito!" ** Rabió. **"¡Ojalá se muera!" **

"**¡Marina!"**gritó Michi. **"Nunca le desees la muerte a nadie, no importa que tal mala sea, eso no está bien mi niña" **

"**Lo sé abuela Michi, lo siento…pero es que… ¡argh!"**zapateó.**"Me da coraje…por culpa de ese hombre, los pequeños que no tienen nada de culpa¡están luchando por vivir¡No es justo!" **

"**Lo sé mi niña" ** le toma de las manos. **"Mi niño¿alguna novedad sobre ese señor?"**

"**Aún no abuela, Ryuuzaki me informará pronto…eso espero" **se mantuvo meditativo.

"**Oh dios, cómo es posible…" **Michi caminó hacia los sillones. **"¿Cómo es posible que alguien atentará contra la vida de otra persona¡¿Y más con un bebé en su vientre?!" ** Se sentó repitiendo lo mismo.

"**No lo sé abuela, no lo sé" **Marina susurró como se sentaba a su lado.

Light guardó silencio, por unos minutos su mente se centró en Ryuuzaki.

'_Si L hubiera sido una persona normal… ¿hubiera pasado por lo mismo?… ¿le habría tocado sufrir tanto como ellos?… ¡estúpido! normal o no, el sigue siendo hombre-b, mientras lo sea, está expuesto a este sufrimiento…no importa que sea un freak irritante, nadie merece esto…ni siquiera él…Ryuuzaki…'_

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, Light comenzó a indagar en una nueva preocupación, una nueva necesidad surgía en él.

La necesidad de querer proteger a L y hacerlo feliz…aunque aún no estuviera convencido, el sentimiento ahí estaba y por extraño que fuera, no se iría.

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas finales**+:::+:::+

Yay actualización al fin!!!!! w…aunque debo decirles que quedó bastante corto sorry!!!! T-T

**Light:**¿Qué demonios es este lugar? O.o

**L:**Hey no se supone que deberíamos estar muertos? ô.o

**Ludra:**Yay las mini aventuras comenzaron w , L!!!!!!!!!! –se le avienta, detiene y le da un zape- Por qué demonios te tuviste que morir ò.ó

**L:**Oi no fue mi culpa…alguien –voltea a ver a Light- Me mató u-u

**Ludra:**Bueno sí como sea, lo bueno es que la magia de la autora te revivió!!!! Yay!!!! O…y a Light también u-u

**Light:**No me quieras tanto¬¬

**Ludra:**Sí, sí…bueno no me distraigan que ya de por sí los lectores nos están viendo raro u-u

**Light:**Viendo??? Dudo mucho que puedan vernos, más bien nos tan leyendo, menz…-le da un zape- Oi!!!! ò-ó

**Ludra:**Calladito te ves más bonito ò-ó…no me obligues regresarte al Mu!!!! ÒoÓ

**Light:**Con parado con estar contigo…el Mu es la gloria u-u

**Ludra:**-mirada asesina- Rawr!!!!!!

**L:**-detiene a Ludra antes de que mate a Light- tranquila, además porque nos trajiste? Debe haber alguna intensión importante más allá de ser una fan girl que nos adora y que no más por este medio puede hacer virtualmente que habla con nosotros, cosa que jamás pasaría en la vida real…-se detiene a meditar- sabes estás mal, alguna vez haz pensado ir a un psicólogo? Ô.o

**Ludra:**-coff, coff- mira quien habla…yo soy más normal que tú…y SÍ tengo una gran razón para haberlos traido aquí.

**Light y L: **¿En serio¿Cuál?

**Ludra:**Pa' que trabajen pa' mí!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Light:**-se le une- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Ludra:**o.o…u-uU …ahmmm…por qué te ríes tú también?ô.o

**Light:**La costumbre u-u

**Ludra: ­**-gotita- bueno dejen de holgazanear y trabajen!!!! Aquí está lo que tienen que hacer –les da unos papelitos- pero moviditos!!!! Que pa' eso les pago¬¬

**Light y L: **No nos pa…

**Ludra:**A trabajar!!!! o

**Light:**Demonios, primero me encarcelan con una cadena con un freak durante varios meses, me hacen que me enamore de él y ahora esto!!!!

**L:**Oi no te quejes Light-kun, que aquí el quien sufre más soy yo, además de que me van a embarazar!!! (Adiós a mi reputación T-T)…mi vida es horrible…

**Light:**Chillón ¬¬

**Ludra:**TRABAJEN!!!! –Se oye desde lejos mientras se le oye maldecir los servidores de Gaia-

**Light:**Ya voy, ya voy –tose un poco- bueno aquí dice…hola a todos mi nombre es Light Yagami…al diablo con las presentaciones de niños de 3 años¬¬…al grano…la floja mujer se suponía que actualizaría el fic cuando regresara de la TNT, sin embargo no lo hizo…se supone que llegó a atender las tareas del hogar…si claro…eso ni ella se lo cree ù-u.

**Ludra:**Te estoy oyendo!!! –voz imaginariamente lejos- Ahhh maldito Gaia!!!!! Te maldigo a ti y a tus malditos servidores!!!

**Light:** …-coff,coff- después, se suponía que actualizaría su deviantart…pero no pudo porque mágicamente en un comentario le decía sobre unos doujinshis de DN, fue a checarlos y se encontró en la «maravilloso» mundo de Gaia…y de nueva cuenta regreso su vicio con ese lugar, el cual había abandonado hace más de tres años u-u…-voltea a ver hacia la dirección de Ludra- Eres una maldita viciosa¬¬

**Ludra:**Si y a mucha honra!!!!!-silencio-…bueno no T-T…mi querer superarlo…ahhhh ya gane oro!!!! Yuhu…-regresa a jugar-

**Light:**u-uU…-sigh- como sea…el chiste es que la mujer hasta ahora pudo zafarse unos minutos del vicio y logró terminar el chap…-se queda analizando el texto- Dios, que pésimos errores ortográficos O.O…

**Ludra: -**aparece de repente- Deja en paz mis errores ortográficos!!! …y úchala, mejor dejaré que L digas las cosas…tú no más me hechas tierra¬¬

**Light:**La verdad duele u-u…y por qué estás aquí? No deberías estar jugando Gaia u-u

**Ludra:**Lo estaba haciendo, hasta que deshabilitaron que los juegos no te den oro…si no hay oro no juego u-u

**Light:**Ambiciosa¬¬

**Ludra:**Mira quien habla¬¬ señor complejo de Dios

**L:**-quien aparece mágicamente-Ludra no deberías de terminar con esto…las notas ya se están haciendo largas u.u

**Ludra:**Sí lo haré!!!!! –voltea a ver a Light- ya vez, por qué no eres más caballeroso como L¬¬

**Light:**OI!!!! ò.o el único caballeroso aquí soy yo, que no recuerdas como trató a Misa cuando la encerro por ser el segundo Kira ò.o

**Ludra:**Pero ella se lo merecía.

**L:**Cierto u-u

**Light: **o-oUUUU…

**Ludra:**Bueno dejemos los problemas maritales de Light y L y terminemos con las notas n-n

**L:**¿Problemas maritales? Ô.o

**Light:**¡NO ESTAMOS CASADOS!

**Ludra:**Sí como sea…detalles, en fin…bueno mis queridos lectores, por aquí os corto porque estas notas se están haciendo largas, pero bueno, ya por lo menos subí un chap, jejejejeje, realmente lo siento, me envicié con Gaia y dios!!!! Es horrible!!!! Hacía mucho que no me enviciaba con un juego online…POR ESO LOS ODIO!!!!! Malditos juegos del demonio!!!!!!! Te posecionan!!!!!…en fin, bueno lucharé para que el demonio de Gaia no me posecione seguido y continué con el fic pronto n-n…espero les haya gustado y también las mini-notas aventuras XDDD…si les gustaron o no, por favor díganme, pa' continuarlas o de plano mejor mando a descansar a estos dos n-n

**Light y L: **-con un letrero atrás de Ludra que decía: «¡POR FAVOR DIGAN QUE NO! queremos ser libres ToT»

**Ludra:**Espero con ansias sus comentarios, no lo olviden aunque a veces tardo una eternidad en responderlos, todos sus comentarios son leídos y llegarán a ser respondidos n-n…

Light está comenzando a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por L, yay¿Al fin los aceptará¿Protegerá a L pa' que no sufra¿L se chingará al jefe anti-b de la policía¿Cuánto medirán los cubos de azúcar¿Llegaré a dejar Gaia¿Actualizaré pronto¿No me matarán por mis tardías actualizaciones¿Algún día llegaré a conquistar el mundo y así pueda crear una nueva raza de hombres-b?

**L:**Esas y otras estúpidas preguntas serán respondidas en la siguiente actualización n-n –Ludra le da un dulce como premio-

**Light:**Hey a mí no me das premios!!!…maldito favoritismo!!!!

**Ludra:**Nos vemos:3 YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**Continuará…oka n-n?****  
**♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+**L.M.N**+:::+**  
**+:::+:::+**Ludra Maco Naít**+:::+:::+


	13. Recuerdos: El final de un día Part9

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

"**Choosing a Destiny**"  
_Por Ludra-Jenova(S.L.E)_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas de Ludra**+:::+:::+

Hiya a todos!!!!! Volví XDDDD

**Light:**Ya era hora ¬¬

**Ludra:** Uy, uy y hora tú qué?¬¬ por qué te importa que haya llegado? Ô.o

**Light:**Porque aquí están las urnas de votaciones, para ver si las mini-aventuras continúan o no u-u

**Ludra:**Ya decía yo, Light cariñoso conmigo…era demasiado u-u- toma la urna- bueno es tiempo de contar los votos!!!! Veamos si Light y L son libres o continúan el sufrimiento de estar aquí por toda la ETERNIDAD!!!

**Light:**Si no es el infierno mujer¬¬

**L:**Pero casi u-u

**Ludra:**A callad!!! Ahora veamos…-saca un millón de papelitos-

**Light y L: **O.O!!!!!!!!! tantos????

**Ludra:**Yay!!!! X3, a ver veamos que dicen:

1.- Actualización  
2.-Actualización  
3.- Actualización  
4- Actualización  
5.-……………………….  
1,000,000.- Actualización…O-O

**L:**Vaya, la gente más bien voto por que actualizaras que por las mini-aventuras o-oU

**Light:**SÍ SOMOS LIBRES!!!!!! O

**Ludra:**Aún no!!!! aquí aún hay más papelitos n-n…a ver, un voto para las mini-aventuras, otro voto, otro más…y otro…y otro…yay son un total de 5 votos a favor!!!! X3…y uno neutro n-n

**Light:**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…ToT

**L:**SIIIIIIIIIIIIII XD

**Light:** …Por qué estás feliz??? No ves que estaremos aquí para siempre!!!!! o

**L:**Sí…pero me da dulces ¬

**Light:**Traidor!!!!

**Ludra:**Sí como sea, en fin, volviendo al fic, -tose- bueno pa' los que se pregunten, si las mini-aventuras hacen que me retrase en la actualización del fic, la respuesta –sonido de tambor chafa- NO!!!! Actualmente las notas son lo último que escribo, cuando ya tengo listo el chap, lo que hacer falta es agregar las notas, pero estas son rápidas (y más aún cuando se me olvida lo que quería decir)…y quizás si les va bien, algún día me dará bloqueo de notas XDDDD…y no escribiré mucho XP hehehehehe

**Light:**En serio? –levanta un bat para golpearla-

**Ludra:**Hey!!!! El bloqueo de notas no me da por golpes!!!!! Salvaje!!!! –se escuda con L-

**L:**Oi ya morí una vez y no es bonito o suéltame!!!!

**Light:**Rayos…pero te dará amnesia y así no podrás continuar con el fic!!!! Muahahahahahahahahahaha

**Ludra:**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Light:...**

**Ludra:**Perdón, es la costumbre n-nU jijijijijiji

**Light:**Bien…a golpearte!!!!

**Ludra:**QUÉ????!!!! NO!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –sale corriendo despavorida-

**Light:**VEN ACÁ!!!!! NO TE VA DOLER!!!!...mucho…

**L:**-los ve correr en el espacio imaginario y voltea a ver al público- bueno, mientras Light-kun persigue a Ludra, creo que es mi turno de terminar las notas –tose un poco- bien, Ludra les iba avisar que actualizó las terminologías de los hombres-b en su bio, como adicionó la parte del embarazo y el parto…dios está mujer está loca u-uU…-tose de nuevo- si quieren saber las cosas nuevas…por no decir las demencias de ella, vayan a su bio (perfil).

**Ludra:**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –se oye el grito desde lejos-

**Light:**Ups o.oU

**L:**-suspira- Bueno los dejo leer el fic mientras veo que rayos le hizo Light a Ludra, nos vemos lamentablemente en las notas finales u-u…-desaparece de la vista del lector- Light-kun!

**Light:** Soy inocente!!!!!!

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**¡Disfrútenlo!****  
**_L.M.N aka S.L.E_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

El día comenzaba hacerse más y más largo, desde lo maravilloso hasta lo peor…clásico; nada podía salir a la perfección. Esos eran los pensamientos de cierto azabache en una jefatura de policías. 

L logró distinguir con facilidad los familiares de aquel señor, principalmente porque la señora llegó con tremendo escándalo preguntando por su esposo mientras adjudicaba en sus gritos las palabras «injusticia», «atropello» y «demanda». No había ninguna duda, la gritona era su mujer.

"**Disculpe señora" ** Ryuuzaki se acercó a ellos.

"**¿Quién es usted¿Dónde está mi esposo?" **continuó histérica.

"**Su esposo está detenido por intento de homicidio" ** dijo seriamente.

Atrás de la mujer, se encontraba un joven chico, pelinegro corto y piel trigueña.

"**¡¿QUÉ?! Mi esposo jamás mataría a nadie, esto es un atropello, los demandaré…y ¿usted quién es¿la víctima?" **le miró intensamente.

"**No seño…" **

"**¿Algún familiar?" **

"**No, yo vi cu…" **

"**¡ENTONCES NO SE META!" **bramó.

Ryuuzaki parpadeó sorprendido, varias veces tuvo que lidiar con personas como ella; sin embargo nunca tan directo, por lo general Watari era quien se encargaba del trato persona a persona histérica. Esto era algo nuevo para él, sin olvidar…molesto.

"**Señora, su esposo trató…" ** no logró terminar cuando nuevamente la mujer lo interrumpió.

"**¡MI ESPOSO NO ES UN ASESINO!" ** Gruñó. **"¡Además ese chico era un prostituto sonsacador, intentó chantajear a mí hijo, con ese maldito hijo bastardo!" **

'_¿Chantajear?…más sencillo no podía pedirlo'_ meditó. **"Señora, sí usted sabía las intensiones de su esposo, a eso se le llama complicidad" **

"**¡¿Qué?!**** ¡Aquí la víctima es mi hijo, al quien deberían de encarcelar es a ese maldito!" **en ello agarra el brazo del joven. **"¡Usted es hombre-b!" ** Le señala con el dedo. **"¡Debe de serlo, solamente así apoyaría a ese mal nacido!" **

Ryuuzaki comenzaba a enfadarse, claro que, al llevar toda una vida ocultando sus sentimientos, no dejaría mostrar tan fácil su enfado, mucho menos con la intolerante mujer.

"**Sí lo soy y usted es una anti-b" ** resopló simplonamente.

"**¡MAL…!"**no terminó de hablar cuando un policía se le acerca.

"**Señora, si quiere podrá ver a su esposo y podrá hablar con el jefe" ** dijo mientras hacía seña de acompañarlo.

Antes de irse, la señora miró intensamente de reojo a L, quien solamente le veía normal.

"**Vamos hijo" ** dijo.

El joven asintió y siguió a su mamá, no sin antes también darle una mirada a Ryuuzaki, antes de perderse de su vista.

Ryuuzaki suspiró pesadamente.

'_Tratar con la gente es más desgastante, Watari realmente es sorprendente' _en ello dio un último vistazo a la jefatura.

«Extrañamente» todos lo veían, algunos con curiosidad, otros con asco como uno con furia.

Nuevamente suspiró. Definitivamente tendría que lidiar con el asuntó en el cuartel como el grandioso detective L, aquí simplemente no podía.

Así, la mejor opción era irse de ahí.

Al salir de la jefatura, L tomó su celular para llamar a Light.

"_**-…¿Ryuuzaki?…-"**_ la voz del castaño se escuchó por el auricular. **"-… ¿Qué sucedió?…-"**

"**No mucho, no podré hacer nada hasta llegar al cuartel, no pude hablar con la señora, ella solamente llegó histérica haciendo acusaciones y amparando a su esposo de ser una alma de Dios"** en ello se muerde su pulgar.

"_**-…Me lo imaginaba…-" **_ suspiró el joven. **"-… ¿Aún estás ahí?…-"**

"**Sí, Light-kun, estoy afuera de la jefatura, pienso ir…" **

"_**-…No te muevas, voy por ti…-" **_ no era sugerencia, era una orden.

"**¿Huh?…no es necesario Light-kun, yo…" **no terminó cuando el castaño ya le había colgado.

L observó el celular extrañado, por un instante podría decir que Light estaba preocupado, sino¿cuál era el caso de ir por él? A pesar de casi nunca andar sólo, el pelinegro sabía como moverse sin ayuda de Watari, después de todo, ya no era un niño.

No había necesidad de cuidarlo; sin embargo, el saber de alguien preocupado por él, lo hacía sentir feliz. Había tan pocas personas, casi al grado de contarlas y el saber de otro más, emocionaba al azabache, no obstante, había algo más allá de esa sensación de alegría. Aún sin lograr definirla.

"**Disculpe"**

La voz lo sacó del mar de pensamientos.

Al voltearse, se dio cuenta de quién era. El adorable «inocente» de mami.

"**¿Sí?"** Dejando atrás sus líos sentimentales. Volvió a mostrar faceta fría sin emociones. **"¿Qué necesitas?" ** Intentó ser amable.

"**Usted…usted…"**nervios lo tomaban mientras su mirada recaía al suelo. **"Usted estaba ahí¿no es cierto?…¿usted vio cuándo mi padre le disparó a Jack?" **

L guardó silencio unos minutos.

"**Sí, el llegó suplicando por auxilio mientras su padre amenazando a todos con matarnos" **replicó.

"**¡Por favor dígame!" **su mirada mostró preocupación plena. **"Por favor¡¿cómo está Jack?!" **

L parpadeó incrédulo.

"**¿Por qué te importa¿No era él, el prostituto sonsacador que te quería chantajear con su hijo bastardo?" ** Satirizó fríamente.

"**¡No!…él, él…" **Tartamudeó aún con nervios. **"Él es mi… ¡él es mi Damae!" **

Ante la confesión, L quedó perplejo.

En realidad desde el principio pensó que él chico y Jack tenían una relación, quizás de novios, mas nunca pensó que fueran esposos.

"**¿Tú Damae?" **estaba anonadado.

"**Sí"** su voz fue baja.

"**Para serlo, no creó que lo ames tanto, por permitir esto"**sentenció.

"**¡No es cierto!" **bramó.**"Yo lo amo más que a mi vida, por eso…" **

"**Por eso ahora él está internado en un hospital peleando por su vida y por la de su hijo" **dijo con frialdad.

El otro chico no dijo nada. Su vista se centró al suelo sin ánimos de replicar.

"**Tú…"**

"**Es mi culpa…" ** le cortó la palabra. Al oírlo L prestó atención.**"Por mi culpa mi padre le disparó¡jamás debí haber dicho eso!" ** En ello se agarró la cabeza con exasperación. **"¡NO DEBÍ HABER DICHO ESO, TODO ES MI CULPA!" ** Comenzó a gritar.

"**Oi tranquilo, veo que necesitas hablar y me gustaría saber toda la historia" **le tomó por el hombro. El otro joven asintió. **"Será mejor ir a otro lugar, donde podamos hablar mejor" **

"**Pero Jack… ¡necesito saber de él¡¿Está bien?!… ¿qué pasó con mis hijos?" **en ello comenzó a zangolotear a L. **"¡NECE…!"** No terminó cuando alguien lo apartó fieramente de Ryuuzaki, para caer al suelo.

"**¡Suéltalo imbécil!" ** El castaño bramó. **"No te atrevas a lastimarlo" **

L miró perplejo. Era hoy el día de protejan a L o sin saber, se perdió de algo.

"**¿Light-kun?"**estaba anonadado.

En primera por la gran preocupación del castaño hacía él; segunda por haberlo protegido de nuevo y tercera…por haber llegado tan rápido. ¿Cómo era posible llegar tan rápido, si ese hospital estaba a más de media hora en carro de ahí? El chico no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

"**Te encuentras bien Ryuuzaki?" **consternó.

"**Sí Light-kun, no hay nada por preocuparse" **sonrió levemente. **"¿Pero cómo llegaste tan rápido?" ** Esa incógnita no la dejaría pasar.

"**¿Eh? ah, eso es porque ya venía cuando me hablaste, ya faltaba poco por llegar" **rió.

"**Lo siento" **los dos voltearon al oír al otro chico. Por un instante lo habían olvidado.

Light trató de lanzarse contra él; sin embargo L lo impidió.

"**No era mi intensión lastimarlo…lo lamento, yo sólo quería saber…de Jack" **

"**¿Jack?"**inquirió el castaño.

"**Es el chico que llevaste al hospital Light-kun" ** respondió el detective. **"Él es su Dameyo" **

Al oír lo dicho por Ryuuzaki, Light sorprendió.

"**¿Tú?"**sin fijarse en los buenos modales, el castaño señaló al otro chico, aún atónito.

El joven asintió.

"**Mi nombre es Drake" **hizo referencia. **"Usted llevó a mi Damae al hospital, por favor lléveme con él, se lo suplico" **

Light guardó silencio, de repente dirigió su mirada a L, silenciosamente preguntando si lo hacía.

El detective asintió.

"**Está bien" **

Un gran alivio acogió al chico y agradeciendo mil veces, los tres partieron al hospital, No sin antes…

"**Por cierto mi nombre es Light Yagami y el freak a mi lado es Ryuuzaki" **

"**Estoy oyendo Light-kun" **resopló.  
**  
****"Lo sé y no me puedes negar que no lo eres" **

Así los dos chicos comenzaron una pequeña discusión, olvidando por completo a Drake.

'_Hmmm…qué rara pareja' _inquirió mentalmente, aún observando la discusión.

Pronto la jefatura se perdió de vista.

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

Al llegar al hospital, Drake de inmediato fue hablar con una enfermera para saber de la condición de su Damae mientras a él se le informaba, Light y L se despidieron de la abuela Michi como de Marina. Las chicas decidieron marcharse aún más al saber que el Dameyo estaba ahí, además de querer llevarse a descansar a los pequeños; su madre se quedaría toda la noche, y un hospital no era buen lugar para niños. 

"**Entiendo, nos vemos abuela Michi" **despidió el castaño.

"**Light mi niño, si sucede algo mantenme al tanto, por favor" **

"**Lo haré abuela, será mejor que descansen, la noche a sido larga" **suspiró.

"**Sí, lo sé mi niño, los niños deben dormir y nosotras debemos des estresarnos de todo esto, les deseo suerte y vayan a descansan ¿de acuerdo?" **

"**Lo haremos" **le dio una cálida sonrisa.

"**Nos vemos Light" ** despidió Marina.

Así las mujeres se fueron con los niños dejando a los chicos solos.

L se acercó al castaño.

"**Sabes Light-kun "**llamó la atención del menor. **"Aún no sé bien cuales fueron las causas, pero por lo que veo, Drake-san realmente quiere a su Damae" **su voz estaba tranquila. **"Casos como estos también son muy típicos Light-kun…el chico mantiene oculto su relación por miedo a los reclamos de su familia, al ver cuanto odio tienen sus padres por los hombres-b es lógico pensar que su hijo se casara en secreto y tratara de actuar como si realmente no lo quisiera" **

"**Sin embargo, lograron saber, si no fuera así el padre nunca hubiera tratado de matarlo" **light adujo.

"**Cierto Light-kun, ahora necesitamos saber la verdad" **

En ello el joven se les acerca.

"**No podré verlo hasta mañana, su condición es grave"** su voz casi se partía en dolor.

Light y L lo observaron en silencio. Hasta que el castaño decidió hablar.

"**Sabemos qué no es buen momento, pero nos gustaría saber, cómo pasaron las cosas" **remarcó el chico.

"**Sí, lo sé" ** en ello se sienta en un sillón. Se sentía pesado, más por la culpa, la ansiedad y la preocupación. **"Todo pasó hace tres años…" **

El joven comenzó con su relato, desde como conoció a Jack. Actualmente algo dicho por su madre resultaba ser verdad; Jack era un prostituto o mejor dicho lo fue. Drake fue uno de sus clientes y como algunos romances comienzan, se enamoró del rubio.

Drake sacó a Jack de ese negocio. Le dio un departamento para vivir, lugar donde podrían verse sin preocupaciones y demostrarse ese amor dentro de ellos. Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron tan fáciles.

La familia de Drake eran anti-b de corazón, los odiaban y aborrecían; hecho que provocó a Drake ocultarles sobre su relación con el rubio. Varias veces intentó decirles, todas ellas resultaron fútiles, no importaba cual valiente intentaba portarse, los comentarios de sus padres simplemente lo hacían perder toda esperanza de aceptación y optaba por lo más sencillo. El silencio.

Así continuó su relación entre las sombras, no obstante, los padres de Drake comenzaron a cuestionarlo sobre su llegadas tarde e inclusive los días que no llegaba. El chico de pronto fue acorralado y dijo lo primero en su mente. Una novia. Lo cual en cierta forma contentó a sus padres.

Con el relato de la «novia» logró ampararse durante más tiempo, hasta que sus padres querían conocerla. Nuevamente el problema llegaba a su puerta. Sin tener más remedio, Drake se hizo novio de una chica de su escuela, quien lo amaba desde hacía mucho tiempo; la solución resultó bien, sus padres la adoraron y el estaba tranquilo, así fue hasta que pronto sus novio resultó estar embarazado.

La noticia fue la mejor en su corta vida, jamás se había sentido tan feliz hasta ese día. El saber sobre su primogénito, lo llevó a pedirle matrimonio al rubio. Así los dos se casaron en secreto en un capilla, cuyos testigos fueron el mejor amigo de Drake y dos amigas de Jack. No obstante la felicidad no duró mucho. Su novio comenzó a presionar.

Pronto la chica quería tener sexo con él y comenzó a presionarlo más y más. El azabache logró escaparse de ella algunos meses, hasta que un día la mujer lo sorprendió con su Damae besándose en un parque.

Al ser descubierto, el chico trató de disuadir a la chica para no decir nada a sus padres. Sin embargo la joven despechada, no le importó e inmediatamente les fue a decir a sus padres sobre su relación con el rubio.

Sus padres comenzaron a discutir con él, sin saber que hacer, Drake optó por lo más sano en ese momento. La mentira. Así fue como Jack se convirtió en una escoria, quien lo tenía amenazado de lastimar a su «novia» si no hacía lo que él decía. Así la víctima era él.

La mentira duró por dos meses más, hasta que un día, cuando lo visitaba en el departamento, su «novia» lo siguió para averiguar donde vivía, al lograr su objetivo. La chica de inmediato fue a decirles a sus padres. Adicionando otra mentira. Que Jack estaba extorsionándolo con un bebé que está esperando. Al saber la noticia, su padre enfureció y sin importarle las consecuencias, tomó una de sus armas para dirigirse a matar a ese mal nacido.

"**Cuando llegué mi madre me dijo sobre mi padre y que ya no tenía que preocuparme más, que el maldito pagaría por meterse conmigo" **su voz estaba seca. **"Al oírla, fui de inmediato donde mi padre solía guardar su pistola y cuando llegué vi que no estaba…me aterré, no quería que matara a mi Damae; sin embargo…" **guardó silencio.

"**Te acobardaste" **resopló el detective con desdén.

"**¡Ryuuzaki!"**reclamó el castaño.

"**No, tiene razón, me acobardé…si me dirigía a donde mi padre estaba ellos se darían cuenta que me importaba y si así fuera, quizás mi padre también me mataría"** su voz comenzó a temblar. **"Soy un maldito egoísta, jamás pensé en él, solamente importaba yo…hice un juramento, de estar con él en las buenas y en las malas y aún así…lo abandoné cuando mi pellejo estaba en peligro¡yo debería ser quien estuviera en peligro y no él!" **exaltó.**"Él no merece tal dolor…toda su vida a sido sufrimiento y yo…no le he pido proteger ni siquiera darle alegría… ¡soy un maldito bastardo!" **

El dolor comenzaba a carcomerlo. De pronto una mano reposó en su hombro.

"**Tranquilízate"**la voz de Light fue serena. **"Es de humanos equivocarse, pero también de aprender de nuestros errores, y si realmente te importa tu Damae, es hora demostrarlo, deja de temer y confróntate a tus padres" **

Drake estaba conmocionado, las palabras del castaño taladraron en su alma y su razón. El miedo provocó esto y casi la muerte de lo único más preciado de su vida, su Damae y sus hijos.

El castaño tenía toda la razón. Era tiempo de ser un verdadero hombre.

"**Tienes razón" ** su voz calmó. **"Gracias"**

"**No hay problema" **le sonrió.

El otro chico hizo lo mismo.

"**Lamento interrumpir el momento tan emotivo" **tosió secamente el detective **"Drake, tu padre está acusado de intento de asesinato y quizás quede impune, si atestiguaras en contra de tu padre y expusieras tu relación con Jack sería un gran punto a favor, claro sí no te acobardas de nuevo" **

"**Ryu…"**estaba a punto de reprender al detective, cuando el otro chico habló en ese momento.

"**Tienes razón, atestiguaré" **su voz estaba determinada. **"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi Damae, mi padre intentó arrebatarme mis tesoros y por eso…no puedo perdonarlo¡él debe pagar!" **

"**Entonces puedo contar contigo" **

"**Sí, señor Ryuuzaki" **

"**Dime Ryuuzaki a secas, quieres" **

"**Lo siento" **rió suavemente.

De repente, el ambiente tan tensó comenzó alivianar. Todo estaba resuelto, L nada más tenía que tomar las riendas del asunto tan pronto como llegara al cuartel y tan rápido como un parpadeo, el padre de Drake estaría en la cárcel pagando su crimen.

"**Disculpe señor Oyama" **Una enfermera llamó.

"**Sí¿qué sucede¿algó le pasó a mi Damae?" **asustó.

"**No, no tranquilo, solamente venía a informarle que puede pasar a ver a su hijos" **

Ante lo dicho, el chico no podía contener la emoción.

"**Light-san y Ryuuzaki-san"** el joven llamó. Los dos lo miraron extrañados. **"¿Les gustaría acompañarme a ver a mis hijos?" ** Preguntó mientras una amplia sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios.

Light iba a declinar, tal momento debería ser solamente para el padre y no para intrusos; sin embargo, L respondió antes.

"**Sí, nos encantaría" **Ryuuzaki respondió, extrañamente animado. **"Vamos Light-kun" **

En ello toma la mano de Light y lo jala para seguir a la enfermera.

Light sorprendió ante lo dicho por el detective, más aún al sentir su mano sobre la suya. De pronto no sin poder protestar, se encontraba caminando con Ryuuzaki hacia la incubadora.

No tardaron mucho cuando se encontraron en ese lugar.

"**Aquí es" ** la enfermera señala el cristal, donde verían.

Los tres asintieron y sin perder tiempo se acercaron al cristal para observar a los bebés.

Al parecer por la hora, estaba estrictamente prohibida la entrada de personas ajenas al hospital, aunque este fuera el padre; sin embargo podrían verlos desde lejos, por el cristal.

Dentro de la incubadora, se podía ver a dos bebés, con varios tubos a su alrededor mientras ellos parecían tranquilos durmiendo. Estaban muy pequeños, demasiado, como debería ser por ser un parto múltiple y prematuro.

El padre era un torrente de emociones en ese instante, tenía angustia, alegría, tristeza, miedo, júbilo, etc., sus hijos estaban ahí peleando por su vida, aunque desde afuera se les viera tan serenos.

"**Mis hijos" ** su voz era áspera. **"Mis hijos…" **continuó así hasta que unas lágrimas se derramaron en sus mejillas.

Light lo observó en silencio, quizás el nunca pasó por una situación similar y en un futuro ojalá no le sucediera, no sabía como reaccionar o qué decirle al joven padre, eso fue hasta que de pronto algo le llamó la atención.

A su lado, Ryuuzaki estaba sonriendo ampliamente, su mirada recaía en los pequeños y aunque solamente lo podía ver de perfil, en sus ojos se veía un ese extraño brillo que solamente se veía en un madre. Él lo sabía a la perfección gracias a su madre; cuando nació su hermanita él ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para recordar, además de ser un súper genio desde muy temprana edad. Su madre al recibir a su hermanita en sus brazos, recuerda a ver visto ese brillo tan peculiar, como esa ternura y amor en ellos, al principio no entendía bien el porqué, él se encontraba feliz, aunque no al grado de su madre. Así, el pequeño Light lo clasificó como el misterioso amor de una madre.

Ahora lo extraño era que esa mirada, estaba en Ryuuzaki, con la leve diferencia, de la sensación de anhelo. Por un instante, una rara idea le llegó a al castaño.

'_Será que acaso…¿Ryuuzaki quiere…un hijo?' _inquirió. Por un minuto trató de desecharla, no obstante, recordó que el detective era hombre-b. _'Las mujeres tienen un instinto innato al maternidad gracias al factor de concebir, entonces lo mismo debería ser para los hombres-b…por lo tanto, Ryuuzaki…'_

La idea de Ryuuzaki teniendo un bebé le pareció bizarra, después de todo, el detective era muy extraño y con obsesión hacia las cosas dulces, más allá de lo normal en obsesiones. Aunque por otro lado, la idea no parecía mala…de hecho comenzaba hacérsele linda.

En ello una imagen de L con un bebé llegó a su mente. El azabache abrazaba al recién nacido con tanta ternura mientras emboza una grande sonrisa, llena de amor, una como ninguna antes vista. La idea lo sorprendió como lo embelesó, pensar en Ryuuzaki de esa manera era bello, que ninguna otra maravilla podría campársele.

De pronto cerró sus ojos y dejó inundarse de esa imagen; sin embargo ahora había un nuevo personaje, alguien se encontraba abrazando a L mientras le daba un suave beso en sus labios. Abrió los ojos estrepitosamente, como un leve grito de sorpresa salió de sus labios.

"**¿Pasa algo Light-kun?" **Ryuuzaki preguntó, al repentino grito del castaño.

"**¡NO!"**tosió un poco aclarando la garganta. **"No, nada" ** rió nerviosamente.

"**¿Te encuentras bien Light-san?" **inquirió Drake con cierta preocupación.

"**Sí, Drake…no te preocupes, algo me sorprendió, nada más"**

"**¿Y podríamos saber qué?" ** Curiosidad plena.

Light guardó silencio, estaba tan conmocionado por la imagen mental que en ese preciso momento, su mente no podía trabajar bien como para crear una mentira.

"**Disculpen"**

La enfermera llegó como Light bendecía por su gran interrupción.

"**Lo lamento señores, pero el tiempo para ver a los bebés terminó, pero pueden venir a verlos más tarde cuando el horario de visitas lo permita" **

Con ellos los tres asintieron para dejar el lugar no sin antes, el tigreño se despidiera de sus bebés y decirles que al rato regresaría a verlos.

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

De nuevo en la sala de espera del hospital, los tres se encontraban platicando o mejor dicho Drake se encontraba hablando de sus bebés a los otros. 

"**¿No eran hermosos?" **el hombre estaba entusiasmado. **"¡Mis hijos, mis bellos hijos!" **

"**Sí, son muy lindos" ** L habló, para sorpresa del castaño, su voz no era la típica, más bien se oía tranquila y… ¿amorosa?**"Te felicito Drake-san" **

"**Muchas gracias Ryuuzaki-san, no saben lo feliz que soy¡ya soy padre!" **continuó con su emoción.

Light sonrió en silencio, aunque por dentro su mente estaba trabajando indagando sobre aquella imagen.

'_¿Por qué vi eso?…' _ aún continuaba sin comprenderlo. _'¿Por qué me vi abrazando a Ryuuzaki y besándolo¿Por qué?…' _

En ello su mirada recayó en Ryuuzaki quien aún continuaba con la ávida plática de los bebés con el otro joven. Sin percatarse de la mirada del castaño en él.

'_¿Por qué me siento así sobre Ryuuzaki?…' _continuó sus interrogantes.

El castaño realmente lo sabía; sin embargo no quería admitirlo y mejor prefería llamar a esas sensaciones: «extrañas» y sin sentido.

Aunque a cada momento comenzaban hacerse más y más fuertes, pronto llegaría al límite, donde no podría negarlas y comenzaría aceptarlas.

En ese entonces como la mayoría de lo romances comienzan, Light aceptaría esos sentimiento y por fin diría lo que tanto niega hoy. Su amor por Ryuuzaki.

El problema ahora era… ¿cuándo? El tiempo puede ser largo o corto, nadie sabe, todo dependería del destino.

Su mirada aún continuaba en Ryuuzaki, en ello una idea loca llegó de nuevo en su «atormentada» mente, una que desechó al momento de analizar el significado:

'_Sería lindo casarse con Ryuuzaki y tener un hijo' _

Tan pronto llegó, así se fue…

"**¿Light-kun?"**

La voz de L lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"**Ahmm… ¿sí Ryuuzaki?" **

El azabache sonrió levemente.

"**¿No crees que es tiempo de irnos?, recuerda qué hoy es lunes y todos llegarán a las siete" **

"**¿Qué?"** En ello checa su propio reloj, para darse cuenta de la triste realidad.**"¡Pero sólo faltan tres horas!" **

"**Sí, tendremos tres horas para descansar…" **detiene.**"Corrección, dos horas y media, en lo que llegamos" ** se mordió el pulgar.

Light suspiró resignado.

"**Será mejor irnos o serán menos horas" **decayó._'Rayos¿por qué me tocó estar con un maldito insomaniaco?…demonios, estaré como un zombie todo el día¡maldito Ryuuzaki!' _

"**Será mejor irnos Drake-san, cuándo necesite de tu ayuda para el caso de tu padre…" **

"**Sí, cuenta con mi ayuda" ** le cortó la palabra. **"Y…gracias, realmente les agradezco todo, me ayudaron con mi maldito miedo y sobretodo a mi Damae, si él no los hubiera encontrado, quizás él…" **

"**El hubiera no existe, no hay necesidad de martirizarse con eso" ** Light comentó.

"**Gracias"**

"**Nos vemos" **

Así los dos chicos salieron del hospital.

"**Bien a tomar taxi Ryuuzaki" **dijo simplonamente.

El pelinegro asintió en ellos cuando se disponían a buscar por uno. Una limosina se detuvo enfrente de ellos.

"**Señor Ryuuzaki, Señor Light" **

Los dos chicos sorprendieron al ver a Watari ahí.

"**¿Watari?"**dijeron al unísono.

"**por favor entren" ** en ello el hombre les abrió la puerta.

Con algo de dubitativa, los dos jóvenes al final terminaron subiendo. Ya al estar adentro, Watari encendió el coche para partir.

Así el «grandioso» día terminó, para regresar a sus deberes con el caso Kira. No sin antes…

"**¿Tu llamaste a Watari Ryuuzaki? **Inquirió el castaño susurrando.

"**No, debe ser el sexto sentido de Watari" **adujo.

"**¿Sexto sentido?" **

"**Sí, no sé cómo lo hace, pero Watari sabe cuando debe estar"**

"**Vaya, Watari también es un freak" **

"**Lo estoy escuchando señor Light" **

Así el viaje al cuartel comenzó…como la burbuja de la estupidez hacía su aparición en ese momento.

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Notas finales**+:::+:::+

**L:**Qué hiciste Light-kun? O.O

**Light:**NADA!!! SOY INOCENTE!!!!! –oculta el bat detrás de él- ella ya estaba así cuando yo llegué o.o…os juro!!!!!

**L:**Como cuando decías que no eras Kira no?¬¬

**Light:**Oi!!! déjame ser quieres!!! o -guarda silencio- Estará muerta? Ô.o

**L:**Lo dudo, yerba mala nunca muera u-u

**Ligth:**Y ahora qué hacemos? o.o

**L:**Llevarla a un hospital u-u, qué más?

**Light:**Qué?...oi tengo una mejor idea, porque no la dejamos ahí desangrándose para que así ya no continué el fic n-n…no te parece genial?

**L:**¬¬…yo no soy un asesino Light-kun.

**Light:**Argh!!!!...maldito complejo de bueno¬¬ -suspira- está bien tú ganas, yo la llevo y tú terminas las notas, te parece?

**L:**Mejor yo la llevo y tú terminas las notas, contigo no dudo mucho que termines por tirarla en algún puente o la sepultes ò.o

**Light:**Yo??? Cómo crees?...ò.o…en realidad la iba a tirarla a la basura u-u

**L:**ò-ó

**Light:**Qué???ô.o…no me culpes, no puedo evitarlo T-T

**L:**-suspira- Termina las notas –en ello se lleva a Ludra fuera de la vista imaginaria del lector, dejando a un Light solito-

**Light:**Rayos- voltea a los lectores- bien ahora me tocó a mí terminar estas menzadas…-tose un poco-Ludra desgraciadamente tuvo un accidente y no podrá terminarlas, y mi deber como chico modelo-bien parecido-bueno lo haré en su lugar- les sonríe cálidamente- al fin, se terminó un día, no sé como rayos logra ella hacer que un maldito día dure tanto, pero al fin terminó, también para el siguiente chap les tendrá una sorpresita que les gustará mucho…qué es? HEY!!! Quizás estaré encerrado aquí con ella, pero no soy adivino o !!!! así que no tengo ni idea ò.o…pero dice que les gustará mucho…aunque luego les termine desilusionando después…ô.oU…hmmmm ni idea…

Ahora ella sintió el capítulo largo, aunque al final no lo fue, pero sean felices! Resultó más largo que el anterior…de eso ni duda u-u…espera lograr actualizar más rápido…aunque por mí no hay problema si tarda años en hacerlo…-se pone a meditar- pero eso significa que no veré a L embarazado, noooooooo!!! L con el bebito se veía tan lindo -comienza a babear- O.O!!!!! qué demonios estoy diciendo, NOOOOO SE VEÍA HORRENDO!!!! ARGH!!!!! Maldita Ludra y sus endemoniados fics!!!!!… alteran mi genial mente….argh!!!! me largo…-sale de la vista del lector-

….

….

….

-Light regresa- ahhh se me olvidaba, dejen reviews, la mujer se emociona con ellos y nos deja de torturar con su pláticas yaoescas cuando los lee, así que…AYÚDA!!!! Dennos paz con ellos T-T y no escribiré sus nombres en mi Death Note¬¬...ahora sí me largo!!!!...veamos si la mujer muere camino al hospital n-n –sale chiflando muy contento-

….

…..

…..

-regresa de nuevo- mierda se me olvida…P.D: Ludra al fin terminó con la página oficial de su empresa Ludra's World Studios, así que los invita a verla. La dirección es: ludras-world. co m (no más quitan los espacios) y espera que les guste, luego hará una personal de ella y les avisará cuando la tenga lista…ahora sí, ADIÓS!!!! –sale corriendo-

…

…

…

-ahora ya no regresa XD-

Continuará…

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**Continuará…oka n-n?****  
**♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+**L.M.N**+:::+**  
**+:::+:::+**Ludra Maco Naít**+:::+:::+


	14. Recuerdos: Déjame ser tu Dameyo Part10

* * *

♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥

_**"Choosing a Destiny"**  
Por Ludra-Jenova(S.L.E)_

♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥

* * *

♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥ **Notas de Ludra** ♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥

Hiya a todos!!!!! XDDDDD sorry por la gran demora en actualizar OH DIOS MÍO!!!!! Tardé meses O.O…sorry culpen a Light!!!!! Me hizo perder la memoria o y así no me acordaba de nada XDDD jejejejejejeje…bueno en realidad desde hace un largo rato no tenía ganas de escribir, curioso no?...no es bloqueo ya que tengo la historia en mi mente :3 pero a veces no me dan ganas por escribir, más que por dibujar y a veces ni eso, además TENGO UN DS!!!!! (ahhh traicioné a Sony ToT), que lo llamo Y-DS (yaoi DS :3) es que no más lo compré por el Phoenix Wright y mis Ouendan!!! w y saco mucho yaoi de ahí!!!!! Yay!!!! XDDDD

En fin, al fin pude ponerme y obligarme a escribir :3 yay!!!!!!! sean felices, REGRESE!!!!!

Por cierto hmmmm…ón toy? Ô.o

-Ludra ve a todo lados y ve como el cuarto parece de hospital; sin embargo está carcomido y manchas de sangre en las paredes y un extraño símbolo en un de ellas-

**Ludra:**Desde cuándo llegué a Silent Hill?ô.o

-En otro lado muy lejos de ahí-

**Light:**Rayos, sabía que debí de golpearla más fuerte, el fic ha vuelto a la vida¬¬

**L:**Aunque la mataras, el fic continuaría u-u, un fic yaoi es imposible de destruir o-o

**Light:**Maldita!!!! …por cierto L, en qué hospital la dejaste?

**L:**Ahmm…hospital? Ô.o

**Light:**Si, la dejaste en uno…no?¬¬

**L:**-se pone a chiflar-

**Light:**No me digas que la tiraste a la basura -.-U

**L:** No en realidad la cambié, sabes apareció este chico «nice», con una cabeza de pirámide y un cuchillo enorme y me dijo que me cambiaba a Ludra por un dona…o-o

**Light:**UNA DONA!!!

**L:**SÍ!!!! Una dona de chocolate ¬, no pude resistirme!!!! ToT perdón.

**Light:**-suspira- rayos ahora tendremos que ir por ella.

**L:**Por?ô.o

**Light:**Porque si está en ese lugar, este fic se convertirá en gore y no quiero ser acuchillado, que me saquen las tripas o cualquier cosa similar o

**L:**Pero a mí no me va a pasar nada…soy el uke :3 Ludra nos adora :3

**Light: -**suspira- L, el gore de Ludra para los ukes es peor…mira, trata de imaginar que este dedo es un cuchillo, y que este círculo que hago es tu ano…-mete el dedo en el círculo varias veces- esto es lo que le hace Ludra a los ukes en el gore u-u…ahora crees que no te pasará nada?

**L:**O-O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEBEMOS ENCONTRALA YA!!!!!! –sale corriendo-

**Light:**Espera –corre hacia él-

-Y el espacio imaginario queda vacio y un pequeño letrero se visualiza al final, al enfocarlo, se alcanza a leer: "Continuará y ahora a leer el fic :3"-

* * *

♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥  
**¡Disfrútenlo!****  
**_L.M.N aka S.L.E_  
♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥

* * *

"**¡QUE DÍA!"**

Light clamó mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo a la cama, la cual se sintió como una bendición.

Ryuuzaki por su parte se encontraba observando al castaño sin decir ni una palabra.

"**Estoy agotado" ** el castaño continuó mientras se acomodaba en su parte de la cama, el sueño comenzaba a invadirlo. **"¿Ryuuzaki?"** Inquirió al darse cuenta del silencio del otro. **"¿Sucede algo?" **

El detective negó con la cabeza. Su cabello le cubría el rostro.

"**Vamos Ryuuzaki, estás más serio de lo común" **dijo burlescamente, sin conseguir que el detective cambiara de expresión.**"¿Algo te incomoda, no es cierto?" ** No esperaba respuesta, la cual así fue. **"¿Puedo sab…?" ** No terminó de preguntar, cuando L caminó hacía el margen de la puerta.

"**Descansa Light-kun, pronto llegarán los demás" **abrió la puerta.

"**¿A dónde vas?" **

No respondió, solamente salió sin decir ni una palabra.

"**Ryuuzaki"**Light susurró. _'Algo está mal con él…muy mal…considerando de que me dejó aquí sólo mientras soy el sospechoso número uno de ser Kira…algo le sucede…y lo sabré…' _

Sin meditarlo más, el castaño se levantó de la cama, ignorando por primera vez su gran cansancio y los ruegos de la cama para que se acostara de nuevo.

Así en menos de un minuto, el cuarto se encontró vació nuevamente…

* * *

♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥

* * *

Los pasillos estaban desolados, como debería ser por la hora y los integrantes aún no llegaban. La luz apenas si iluminaba, dejando a su paso sombras, aún más cuando un alma caminaba por ellos sin rumbo. 

L no sabía a donde iba, se limitaba ser llevado por sus pies y su instinto; no usual en él, por lo general siempre sabía lo que hacía, cómo y por qué; sin embargo, hoy era un día distinto como el de ayer.

Detuvo.

Memorias de momentos con Light llegaron a su mente. El parque, las compras, la cena e inclusive el dramático evento nocturno. Una amarga sonrisa se postró en su rostro. Jamás había salido con alguien hacer cosas tan vanas, por primera vez actúo como un ser «normal» y le alegraba, le hacía sentir tan feliz como nunca antes. ¿Por qué? esa era la cuestión.

Nuevamente comenzó andar, sin importarle a dónde se dirigiera, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Recordar esos momentos le regocijaba, aún más al darse cuenta que todos pensaban en ellos como novios. Sí, aunque fuera extraño, la gente pensó en ellos como tal, además Light no se dejó desear. Después de todo, lo defendió dos veces como lo haría cualquier novio o mejor dicho…como cualquier persona enamorada de él.

'_¿Enamorado?_' Sus pasos alentaron. _'¿Light-kun me ama?…no eso no puede ser…cómo amaría alguien quien…sospecha de él y lo trata…como yo suelo hacerlo' _entristeció al darse cuenta de su frió trato. _'Además…nadie me ama' _ el sólo decirlo, le causaba un gran dolor en su pecho.

Memorias de Jack y Drake vinieron a él. El tigreño a pesar de su cobardía ama al rubio y ahora serían una familia feliz…lo más deseado por él, ellos lo serían.

Su pecho comenzó arder, quería sacar ese dolor, aunque más bien parecía intensificarse a cada instante. Había abandonado su sueño hace años, no obstante, aún continuaba latente a pesar de no quererlo aceptar. Y Light era la causa de este sufrimiento.

'_Light…'_ su mente se nubló en imágenes del chico.

Todas ellas mostrando esa sonrisa tan propia de él; tan carismática, tan amable, todo un caballero galante era Light Yagami. Sin embargo, un gran misterio se encontraba detrás de esa gran sonrisa y aunque no podía probarlo, lo presentía.

Sus presentimientos eran su «as» bajo la manga y como siempre no le fallaban. Algo en él le decía que Light era Kira; sin embargo no tenía pruebas para confirmarlo y mucho menos ahora, con el cambio repentino del castaño.

Sí, Light había cambiado, por extraño que fuera, el chico con quien se había «encarcelado» no era el anterior Light, con él había sentido la necesidad de protegerse, sentía el ambiente pesado, de rivalidad y quizás de mal karma…ahora era todo lo contrario, a tal grado, que quizás se había enamorado del castaño.

Detuvo en seco. Su mente se mantuvo en blanco ante el impacto o mejor dicho, ante el descubrimiento de ese extraño sentimiento.

'_yo…estoy… ¿estoy enamorado de Light-kun?' _estaba anonadado. _'Este sentimiento…era… ¿amor?' _

Era la primera vez que sentía tal sentimiento, ni siquiera cuando fue novio de aquellas personas llegó a sentir el mínimo afecto; quizás un poco de respeto y muy escasa…admiración. Sí jamás le pasó¿por qué ahora sí?

Ryuuzaki estaba confundido y asustado. Aunque fuera el gran detective L, era un ser humano y los seres humanos sentían miedo.

Su mente era un lío, sentimientos encontrados, como morales, profesionalismo y la lista crecía. Su preocupación recaía más en: Detective y sospechoso. Esas insignificantes palabras complicaban todo.

"**Si tan sólo Light-kun no fuera Kira" ** susurró, en ello comenzó a morder su pulgar sin compasión.

Tenía miedo y mucho…de fallar como el gran detective que era, de alejar la única persona a quien amaba, de sus propios sentimientos y quizás…de la única esperanza de tener un hijo.

"…**un hijo…" **dijo airosamente.

De pronto su mente llena de preocupaciones se alejó, no para bien, en su lugar se albergó su tortuoso pasado como la amargura llenó su corazón.

Se sentó en el suelo como usualmente lo hacía.

"…**un hijo…" **repitió sin cesar.

No sabía dónde estaba; se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni veía, su mirada fija hacía adelante no podía enfocar nada, sólo veía sus momentos tristes como si se tratara de una película mientras su boca no dejaba de repetir aquellas palabras tan deseadas por él.

"…**un hijo…" **

* * *

♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥

* * *

'_¿__D__ó__nde se habr__á__ metido Ryuuzaki?__'_

El castaño caminó por los pasillos con la esperanza de encontrar al azabache, sin conseguirlo.

A pesar de haber salido poco tiempo después del detective, éste desapareció como un fantasma.

El chico mientras buscaba por él, comenzó hacer chistes de la rápida desaparición de L; a pesar de ser realmente graciosos, no lograban animarle ni mucho menor eliminar esa extraña angustia en su pecho. No entendía su gran preocupación por él. El chico no podía perderse, sí él era quien mejor sabía sobre la construcción y quizás Watari…en todo caso, debería de preocuparse por sí mismo. Esta era la primera vez que andaba en el cuartel sin L.

Light detuvo.

No había analizado la situación claramente. Ahí estaba él: sospechoso de ser Kira, sin ningún L cerca y principalmente sin esposas.

A light le costó mucho trabajo que L dejara las esposas para salir y gracias a la condición de estar juntos tomados de las manos; y a partir del incidente de Jack y Drake L lo dejó de vigilar como si jamás existiera la remota posibilidad de ser Kira.

Ante la realización, Light sorprendió. L había confiado en él.

"…**Ryuuzaki****…"** susurró.

"**El señor Ryuuzaki se encuentra en la azotea, señor Light"**

La voz repentina de Watari asustó al castaño quien como cualquier persona reaccionaría, gritó ante tal susto.

"**¿Wa-Watari?"**tartamudeó como poco a poco se tranquilizaba.

Después de todo, quién no se asustaría al oír alguien en la noche en un edificio gigantesco y casi «abandonado»

"**El señor Ryuuzaki está…intranquilo, quizás si hablara con usted se tranquilizaría" ** una leve sonrisa se mostró en el mayor.

"**¿Intranquilo?… ¡cierto!" **mencionó.**"Cuando llegamos se comportó extraño…bueno más extraño de los normal" **lo último lo dijo en un susurro. **"Voy hablar con él, gracias Watari" **

Dicho eso, el joven comenzó a correr hacia la azotea; curiosamente, ahí era el único lugar donde sabía llegar sin perderse.

Watari al perder de vista a Light, sonrió.

"**Suerte…mi pequeño Elle" **

Dicho eso comenzó a marcharse, en una hora llegarían los demás y tenía que preparar los bocadillos de Ryuuzaki.

* * *

♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥

* * *

Light no tardó en llegar al lugar, quizás no tan fresco como solía verse debido a la carrera, aunque lo importante era haber llegado rápido. 

El castaño observó la azotea. Ahí solitariamente se encontraba un bulto; de camisa blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y de cabello alborotado color negro. O como solía conocerlo:

"**¡Ryuuzaki!"** Light gritó feliz de hallarlo, no obstante, la alegría flaqueó.

El azabache no respondió ni siquiera se movió.

Al no recibir respuesta, la preocupación volvió al castaño. Sin esperar más, caminó hacia donde se encontraba el otro chico.

Al acercarse, comenzó a escuchar un murmuro.

'_¿Ryuuzaki?'_Inquirió mentalmente.

Su caminar alentó como pronto las palabras comenzaron a entenderse.

"…**un hijo…"**

Light detuvo.

'_¿Un hijo?… ¿qué está diciendo Ryuuzaki?…' _ no comprendía el sentido de las palabras.

La curiosidad como la preocupación llegaron al cien por ciento. El castaño llegó con el detective y sin importar nada se sentó a su lado.

Light lo observó detenidamente. Sus ojos estaban opacos, si bien, jamás se habían visto animosos ahora se veían peor de cómo solían ser, no parecía estar fijos en nada.

"**Ryuu…"**

"…**un hijo…" **

Nuevamente la frase ahí estaba, la repetía sin cesar sin darse cuenta.

Jamás lo había visto así, tan vulnerable, indefenso, ido, parecía no ser aquel Ryuuzaki con quien alguna vez peleó, con quien discutía, ni el mismo quien aseguraba una y otra vez que él era Kira. De hecho, si lo fuera, en esta situación lo podría matar fácilmente, claro…si fuera Kira.

Una de sus manos la pasó enfrente de su cara, intentando asegurar si realmente su mirada estaba perdida en la nada.

'_No hay reacción…ni siquiera se da cuenta de mi presencia¿qué es lo que te sucede Ryuuzaki?… ¡¿por qué estás así?!' _

No le agradaba en lo más mínimo, si bien no se llevaba bien con el Ryuuzaki normal, prefería mil veces esa forma que esta. Era doloroso verlo así.

"**Ryuuzaki…"** una solitaria lágrima se comenzaba a formar en su ojo izquierdo.**"¿Ryuuzaki…qué te sucede?" **

Sin saber lo que hacía o más bien, no le importaba, abrazó al pelinegro tiernamente. Envolviendo en sus brazos mientras la cabeza del detective descansaba sobre su hombro.

"**Ryuuzaki…reacciona…"**

Y como si fueran palabras mágicas, los ojos del azabache comenzaron a recobrar vida.

** "¿Li-Light-kun?" ** Su voz apenas era audible.

En ello el abrazo desapareció para verse frente a frente. Light estaba emocionado, feliz de ver que el azabache había regresado.

Al ver la cara de alegría del castaño, L no sonrojo y su mirada recayó al suelo, por primera vez en su vida, no quería ver directo hacía los ojos de alguien, principalmente Light.

"**¡Ryuuzaki, ya estás bien!" **dijo con júbilo, de nueva cuenta lo volvió abrazar. **"Me alegro mucho, me tenías preocupado" **

La sensación era rara, aunque agradable, L no comprendía el porqué Light lo estaba abrazando, no obstante, el sentir el cuerpo del castaño junto al suyo era acogedor y el calor entre ellos simplemente maravilloso. Una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios como sus mejillas aún continuaban carmesí, si bien quizás más intensas que antes.

'_¿Light-kun estaba preocupado por mí?' _La sola idea lo hacía regocijar. Alguien además de Watari se preocupaba por él.

A pesar de durar poco el abrazo, para L se sintió como una eternidad, de la cual no quería salir nunca.

Nuevamente estaban frente a frente. El castaño esperaba por L en decir algo.

"**Lo siento" ** fuero lo único que se le vino a la mente. **"Lamento haberte preocupado Light-kun" **

"**Ryuuzaki¿qué te pasó?"**

El detective sorprendió ante la pregunta. De inmediato se alejó del castaño, su mirada volvía a entristecerse.

"**Ryuu…"** no logró terminar cuando el azabache habló.

"**¿Alguna vez haz deseado algo con todo tu corazón, Light-kun?" ** Su voz era suave.

Light guardó silencio, no espera tal pregunta.

"**Bueno…"**comenzó.**"Siempre he querido una buena justicia, las leyes mejor hechos y equitativas…y tal vez ser un detective…como tú" **rió, tratando de no mostrarse indeciso.

L sonrió levemente.

"**El tuyo…" **Light habló casi en un susurro. **"… ¿Es tener un hijo, no?"**

L sorprendió.

'_¿Cómo lo sabe?… ¿cómo logró…?' _sus pensamientos eran confusos.

"**¿Cómo…?"**No terminó cuando una mano acaricia su mejilla.

Light miró con ternura al azabache.

"**Eso es un lindo sueño" **

Un gran rubor se apoderó de las mejillas pálidas de L. El oír eso de los labios de Light hacía ver ese gran anhelo más bello de lo que ya era.

"**Me gustaría oír, todo ese sueño Ryuuzaki" ** su voz serena, cariñosa.

L apartó su rostro de ese suave toque, intentando aclarar su mente.

"**Yo…"**no estaba seguro de contar algo tan personal al castaño. Después de todo, aún era sospechoso y darle uno de sus puntos débiles era demasiado riesgo. Uno que por primera vez, lo tomaría sin pensarlo más.

"…**desde pequeño lo he deseado Light-kun" **el castaño prestó atención. **"Siempre soné con tener un familia…mi Dameyo y mi hijo" **su mirada se centró hacia el frente. **"Lo sé, es una sueño simplón y estúpido…y aún así no lo he conseguido" **entristeció.

"**Ryuuzaki…"**quería decir algo; sin embargo no se atrevía a interrumpirlo. _'No creo que ese sueño sea estúpido ni simplón…'_

"**Al principio creí que sería feliz no más teniendo un hijo…sin embargo siempre buscaba un buen novio, de grandes cualidades, habilidades e inteligencia, no importaba si lo amaba o no…aún así, la mayoría de mis relaciones buscaban el sexo" ** comenzó a morder su pulgar.

"**¡Ryuuzaki!"**la voz repentina del castaño lo sorprendió. **"¡Tu pulgar, está sangrando!" **le toma la mano.

"**No…no me di cuenta" ** dijo, un poco apenado.

"**Necesitamos curarlo" **

"**Sí"**

En ello, un silencio se formó.

"**Haz recibido muchas decepciones¿no?" ** Inquirió.

El azabache asintió. Sin querer hablar.

"**Lo lamento" **

"**No es tu culpa Light-kun…yo no sé escogerlos bien" **

"**Ryuuzaki"**su mirada entristeció, quería ayudarlo. _'Quisiera ser yo…quien haga realidad tu sueño' _

Sin darse cuenta de sus movimientos, el castaño tomó la barbilla del azabache para girarlo y plantar un tierno beso en esos labios tan dulces.

Ryuuzaki abrió los ojos atónito. Jamás se había esperado una acción así del castaño. No obstante, se sentí bien, tanto como si jamás hubiera besado y este fuera su primero. Olvidando todo; el caso, de su título, del mundo en sí…L se dejó llenar por el sentimiento, por esa parte humana en él.

Era él y Light, solamente ellos dos en ese momento. Lentamente cerró sus párpados como ligeramente abría sus labios para dejar pasar esa lengua quien llamaba por entrar. Un juego comenzó en sus bocas; cada uno disfrutando del sabor del otro, explorando cada parte.

La sensación lo embragó; su corazón latió tan rápido como nunca antes mientras se dejaba ahogar en el mar de placer que un solo beso lleno de pasión y amor, podía darle.

Por primera vez besó con amor.

Sus manos comenzaron a subir por el cuello del otro chico, temeroso si realmente era correcto…sin embargo, quería cerrar más ese contacto, aferrarse al castaño como si su vida dependiera de eso. Al tocar las cuerdas del cabello rubio sorprendió. Tan suaves como lucían e inclusive aún más.

Light por su parte, se afianzó al cuerpo de L, intentando pegarlo más a él como ahondar el beso al mismo tiempo.

En cada movimiento de sus bocas y lenguas, se demostraban el amor, el deseo, todos esos sentimientos reprimidos o negados del uno sobre el otro.

Ya no había negación, el castaño no podía fingir no querer a L, le atraía, le gustaba y quería estar con él, protegerle, cuidarlo, mimarlo, amarlo y más. Deseaba a Ryuuzaki…lo amaba.

Después de una gran entrega, los dos se separaron. Sus alientos entrecortados como sus miradas entre abiertas demostraba el mar de sensaciones en ese momento.

"**Ryuuzaki…te quiero…" ** las palabras salieron antes que la razón regresara al castaño.**"Te quiero…" **repitió como recobraba su aliento.

Las palabras regresaron de golpe a L del mundo de sueños, su mirada pronto se mostró atónita, sin creer lo que el castaño decía.

"**Déjame ser el Oksan de tus hijos" **

L abrió la boca; sin embargo ninguna palabra salió, estaba tan sorprendido como para poder generar algún ruido, mucho menos palabras.

El azabache continuó así un tiempo, analizando la mirada de Light, buscando alguna mentira, alguna burla o algo que lo desengañara de esa maravillosa confesión.

"**No tienes que responderme ahorita Ryuuzaki" **Light habló, al ver como el detective no reaccionaba. **"Sin embargo…" ** su voz era melodiosamente lenta. **"…considera mi propuesta¿de acuerdo?" **

L asintió pésimamente, aún no podía ordenar sus ideas ni su propio cuerpo, menos dejar de ver al castaño con esos grandes orb oscuros, los cuales aún continuaba abiertos a tope.

Cuando Ryuuzaki estaba apunto de hablar, su celular sonó. Lo tomó apresurado y un poco torpe, aún continuaba anonadado ante la confesión de Light.

"**¿Sí?"**

"**-…Señor Ryuuzaki…-" **la voz de Watari se escuchó. **"-…Le habló para informarle la llegada de los demás integrantes, ellos esperan por usted y el joven Light…-"**

"**De acuerdo…vamos para allá" **

"**-…Si señor…-"**

Al colgar Ryuuzaki observó el aparato uno segundos, luego su mirada recayó en Light.

"**Debemos…reunirnos con los demás…" ** su voz era suave, casi un murmullo.

El castaño asintió sin decir ni una palabra, observaba como las mejillas pálidas del otro mostraban un carmesí en ellas mientras su mirada recaía al suelo.

Al acercarse a él nuevamente, Light toma la barbilla de Ryuuzaki tiernamente, obligándolo a verle a los ojos.

Sus miradas se interceptaron; orbs oscuros volvían a verse brillantes, con vives y esperanza en ellos. Ryuuzaki trató de hablar; sin embargo fue silenciado por los suaves labios de Light.

El beso fue tierno, demostrando sus ganas de cuidarlo. No había pasión, pero si cariño en esos labios amielados. Un leve gemido salió de los de Ryuuzaki al separarse.

"…**Light-kun…"**era la único que podía decir, su mente estaba apagada.

"**Necesitamos ir a cambiarnos y ponernos las esposas" ** Light acarició su mejilla. **"Si no sospecharán" **

L asintió, aún sin perder su contacto con esos hipnotizantes ojos ámbar.

Al compartir un abrazo, los chicos caminaron para entrar al edificio, si tardaban más seguro Matsuda iría a buscarlos o comenzaría a preguntar por ellos. Y en ese momento no querían a terceros como otros problemas. Después de todo, este amor no debía ser.

Al entrar los dos jóvenes caminaron por los pasillos tranquilamente, Light abrazando a Ryuuzaki y él, disfrutando de esa cercanía.

En ese momento quería olvidar todo y ser Ryuuzaki, un ser humano común y corriente…no el gran detective ni Light el gran asesino Kira, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

'_Light…Light…te amo, te amo… ¡TE AMO!…pero…tú y yo, no debe ser, no puede ser…' _su mente le atormentaba, la razón, la lógica, la moral, todo le decía que esa relación estaba prohibida, en contra de todo, y aunque no quería hacerle caso, sabía que era verdad.

Sin dirigirse más palabras los dos chicos llegaron al cuarto, se cambiaron por separado y al estar listos, se colocaron la cadena. Al bajar saludaron a los demás miembros, principalmente esta acción fue hecha por Light, Ryuuzaki por su parte continuaba en su perdido en su mente.

No tardaron mucho para ponerse a trabajar en el caso, no obstante, todos extrañaban al ver el raro comportamiento de L y light, demasiado distante, no se dirigían palabra y no se peleaban.

Al final lo pasaron el alto, al creer de nueva cuenta en alguna pelea de su parte, quizás una aún más fuerte y por lo mismo, los dos estaban enfadados el uno del otro. Ignorando ese hecho volvieron a trabajar. No obstante, en la mente de Ryuuzaki miles de pros y contras se «tejían» en su mente, sabía a la perfección que todo cambiaría a partir de hoy…

* * *

♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥

* * *

♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥ **Notas finales** ♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥

Yay que onda!!!!! XDDDD ya terminaste??? A poco no fue bello w Light por fin se le declara a Ryuuzaki!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!! por cierto la sorpresa era eta…sorry por las personas que creyeron que serían Lemon u-u (bueno en realidad si iba a ser, aunque lo cambié al final XP), pronto tendrán lemon, no se me desesperen, tamos por la historia, pronto se dará su momento :3

Por cierto he decidido hacer las mini-aventuras en una sola nota, sugerencias son aceptadas de cual parte deberían estar, las de arriba o las de abajo :3, ustedes deciden X3

Ahhmmmm ahh si aclaraciones :3

Por si no saben, el término «Oi» que suelo escribir en diálogos, es un «Hey» en japonés, en varias series animes escucho ellos decir Oi en lugar del hey :3, y me quedé acostumbrada hacerlo, por lo mismo lo escribo, además «Oi» es Hola en portugues o-o…pero nada que ver con eso, se los aclaro por si tenían dudas al respecto…qué más?...ahhh sí:

Les dejo unos links de dibujos que he hecho en mi deviant :3 espero les gusten, nos vemos en el siguiente chap, se cuídan!!!! Y espero regresar pronto con el chap. 15 XDDD jejejejeje

**ludra-jenova.de viantart.c o m/art/MattxMello-Family-Yaoi-Mpreg-77085775** (quitan los espacios)

**ludra-jenova.dev iantart.c o m/art/Cuddle-Love-LightxL-Yaoi-70994780** (quitan los espacios)

Reviews son MUY apreciados :3 y me animan a continuar más rápido con la historia XDDD yay!!!!

* * *

♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥  
**Continuará…oka n-n?  
**♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥

* * *

♥:::♥ **L.M.N** ♥:::♥**  
**♥♥:::-XxX-::: ♥ **Ludra Maco Naít** ♥:::-XxX-::: ♥♥


	15. INFORMACIÓN

**INFORMACIÓN**

**

* * *

**

**Hiya a todos!**

Bueno antes de que se emocionen, les pido una disculpa porque de seguro algunos se emocionaron cuando vieron un nuevo capítulo (principalmente los que están esperando la continuación de alguno de mis fics), sorry porque esto no es un nuevo capítulo, es solamente información.

Sé que tanto Fanfiction(.)net como Amor-Yaoi no permiten que se introduzcan capítulos con información solamente, no obstante, debido a mi tiempo sin actualizar, que ya es verdaderamente largo (años dios mío!) siento que les debo por lo menos alguna explicación del porqué de mi ausencia como qué onda con mis fics. Por cierto no es necesario que lean todo si no quieren, solamente chequen las partes que les interesa y ya.

Muchos/as deberán estar inciertos sobre mis fics (ya dependerá de cuales han leído, como tengo varios no podría especificar cuál), si ya no continuarán o si de plano ya lo dejé morir. Sé que el dejar los fanfics sin concluir es algo muy común, debemos de recordar, que la mayoría de nosotros los que escribimos, lo hacemos por amor y por querer compartirlo con los demás, no hay responsabilidades más que el hacer felices a nuestros lectores como nosotros mismos al tener lectores apasionados con nuestro escrito (que la verdad es muy lindo), por lo mismo nuestra vida cotidiana termina por alejarnos de los hobbies, ya que hay otras responsabilidades más importantes, y de ellas dependerá nuestra vida. La escuela, trabajos, proyectos y por qué no, también merecemos divertirnos o distraernos. Muchos de los fanfics, no consiguieron llegar a ver la luz de la escritura y otras han sufrido el olvido, por lo mismo, he matado algunos de mis fics, de los cuales aquí les traigo el listado.

* * *

_**FICS MUERTOS **_

Estos fics fueron escritos hace mucho tiempo, la mayoría fueron escritos sin planeación, lo que se me iba ocurriendo, por lo mismo, con los años, la emoción se perdió como la leve idea de qué demonios estaba escribiendo…y ahora ya ni les tengo interés como no me acuerdo de la trama.

**"Amor en la oscuridad"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai-MPREG. Ya no recuerdo la historia.

"**Phoenix (Fuegos malditos)"** (Devil May Cry) DantexOC(Phoenix) Será rehecha y ya no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, el título también cambiará.

"**Freedom"** (Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello OC(Riot)xNear –Horror Fic, lo cambié a una historia original corta.

"**Fuegos y Deseos" **(Beyblade) KaixTyson. Era dedicado a una amiga, pero ya valió además de que no me gusta así la pareja, menos la quiero hacer.

"**A baby's Tale" **(?) ?x?- Una de las historias que nunca vio salida.

"**¿Dulce Navidad?"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai, era una comedia con varios autores, situada en el mundo del Beyblade y nosotros estábamos de colados.

"**Fairies' Tales" **(?) ?x?- Una de las historias que nunca vio salida.

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"** (Yu Yu Hakusho) YuskexKuramaxHiei (Ya no estoy segura de la pareja) Me acuerdo que la historia estaba chida, sin embargo ya no la recuerdo bien. Tampoco vio la luz.

"**Das Lied von Liebe (Love's Song)" **(Beyblade) OC(Darian)xTala y TysonxKai. Estaba interesante la idea, pero ahora se me hace pendeja y ya no la quiero continuar. El título igual lo usaré para otra historia.

"**Hombre o Mujer"** (Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Ya no recuerdo la idea.

"**Timeless" **(?) ?x?- Otra que no ve la luz.

"**Verdades Olvidadas"** (Byeblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia rara de fantasía y AU, no obstante ya olvidé la trama (hizo honor a su título XD)

"**Invierno Tormentoso"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia junto con mi sis Dark-Cold-Gaby, pero ya valió, perdimos contacto y ya se me olvidó la historia.

"**Cadenas Perpetuas"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia AU algo interesante, de aventuras con demonios, no obstante, es una de las que no tenía planeación y ya ni recuerdo la leve idea.

"**Caminos entrecruzados"** (Grandia II) OC(Lloyd)xRyudo. Una historia basada en un videojuego, casi nadie lo leía y perdí el interés como la historia…ya no me acuerdo.

"**Viajeros a centavo la hora" **(Beyblade principalmente y otros animes). Era una historia donde nos comisionaban a cambiar ciertas escenas en los animes o juntar parejas, era comedia y éramos varios autores. Valió el proyecto.

"**Ohne Sie (Without you)" **(?) ?x?- Otro que no ve la luz. Quizás utilice el título en alguna historia.

"**Losing You" (One Piece) ** era el resumen:Luffy está muerto y Zoro está desaparecido. Sanji y los demás tratarán de saber la verdad detrás de la isla Raphael, donde Luffy y Zoro vivieron juntos y el fantasma de Luffy aparece. Ya no recuerdo la historia, pero se oía chida.

"**Holy Love"** (?) ?x?- De nuevo otro que no ve la luz. Quizás utilice el título en alguna historia.

"**Lágrimas de media noche"** (Byeblade) TysonxKai y LeexRay. Se suponía que eran varias historias one-shot de cada uno de los chicos, en total eran cuatro, sin embargo perdí la de Kai y no más quedaron la de Tyson y Ray, la de Max nunca la hice. Quizás las suba algún día…quizás.

"**Time Night"** (?) ?x?- De nuevo otro que no ve la luz.

"**I'll be always with you" **(Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Estaba chida la idea, la pasaré a una historia original, porque tengo que replantearla, ya no me acuerdo muy bien.

"**When I lost you" **(X-men evolution) EvansxPietroxLance. Mi primer fanfic yaoi, lástima que no sobrevivió, perdí el hilo, el interés y hasta perdí el archivo ;o;

_Total 23 historias._

* * *

Y esos serían todos los fics muertos, la verdad sí que son bastantes °A° lástima…en fin, si de casualidad hay alguien...DE PURA CASUALIDAD...que quisiera continuar algún fic mío de estos muertos, pues me agradaría mucho, solamente contactenme para decirles más o menos la idea o quedar de acuerdo en algo, lo único que pido es que me den crédito como la creadora original, lo demás ya se lo llevan ustedes...es mejor verlos escritos que ahí olvidados en mi compu... -_-

* * *

_**FICS SUSPENDIDOS**_

Estos fics serán actualizados cuando haya terminado con otros fics que considero más importantes.

**"El bebé de Ren"** (Shaman King) YohxRen-MPREG. Horror fic. La iba a matar, no obstante, la historia volvió a llamarme la atención, así que la replantearé y la terminaré :3

"**Family Time"** (TMNT) OC(Wattary Ayama)xLeonardo, OC(Dave Gillborn)xDonatello, RaphaelxOC(Eibel), Michelangelox(Makket) y Usagix OC (Layer). MPREG. Aunque casi nadie la lea yo adoro esta historia! XDDD Y la terminaré!

"**Canción de Cuna" **(Beyblade) TysonxTala, TysonxKai y OC(Darian)xTala. Es un fic AU, pos-apocalíptico. La verdad me gusta mucho y la historia es interesante, jejeje.

"**War's Love" **(Shaman King) YohxRen y varios más. La historia es graciosa, todos buscan ganarse a Ren, la historia medio la recuerdo, aun así la terminaré.

**I'll be waiting for you" **(Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Me encanta el fic, es el único que sobrevivió de mis digimon…jejejeje

"**Unforgivable Love (Amor imperdonable)" **(Xiaolin Showdown) RaimundoxJack. Es la primera que me pega más la versión en inglés que en español. Me gusta la historia y todavía medio la recuerdo, así que la terminaré XD

"**Verlorene Liebe (Lost Love)"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Mi primer MPREG! Así que debe ser terminado! Jajajaja y me gusta mucho ;3

"**Lovely Days" (Megaman X) XxZero , OC(Kaos)x Axl y OC(Dash)xProtoman. **Este fic me gusta, simplemente que lo cambiaré, ya que alteré la historia, quizás también le cambie el título…también tendrá MPREG.

"**Devil Inside" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. Este es el resumen: Zoro está envenenado y la única forma de salvarlo es la sangre de alguien que haya comido dos Devil's Fruits. Al comerlas Luffy salva a Zoro, pero pronto su cuerpo comienza a cambiar. Nunca salió. Sin embargo me gusta la idea y debe ser replanteada.

_Total: 9 Fics suspendidos_

* * *

_**FICS A TERMINAR **_

Estos son los fics que por el momento más me interesan y serán los que termine primero (me concentraré más en ellos que los suspendidos) y por el momento serán los únicos que tendrán continuación, cuando los termine tomaré los fics que están en standbye.

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Mi segundo fanfic, lleva más de 7 años y aún no está terminado. Inclusive mi perrita ya murió de quien saqué la inspiración para este fic…es mi deber ya terminarlo en honor a ella. No puedo evitar ponerme triste cada vez que veo este fic. Pero ya debe acabar.

"**Mariage Bleu" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. MPREG.

"**Choosing a Destiny" **(Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello y OC(Riot)xNear. MPREG.

"**In the edge of the end" **(Naruto) NarutoxSasuke, LeexGaara, KakashixGai y muchos. MPREG y AU.

"**Son of the past" **(Harry Potter) JamesxSnape. MPREG. Solamente tengo un capítulo, pero tengo ya la historia planeada.

* * *

Bueno eso sería todo, por el momento no más me voy a enfocar en esos 5 fanfics. El primero será el de "Un cachorrito para Kai" por la razones que ya expuse y hasta que lo acabe seguiré con los demás, por lo mismo no creo que vaya actualizaciones de los demás fics hasta el siguiente año; quizás vaya a subir un capítulo de "Mariage Bleu" antes de que acabe este mes, lo hago simplemente porque no quiero que lo den de baja en Amor-Yaoi como lo hicieron con mi fic de "Choosing a Destiny" (es una joda tener que subir todo de nuevo °A°).

En fin. Esta información estará en todos mis fics a partir de hoy, para que todos los lectores de mis diferentes fanfics, queden informados. No hay necesidad que chequen todos los fics, si lo leyeron en uno, es más que suficiente, será la misma información en todos. Gracias.

Espero su comprensión estimados lectores y amigos, tan pronto como tenga una actualización borraré esta información y la sustituiré por el correspondiente capítulo. Por favor, tenedme paciencia, si ya lograron esperar tanto, les aseguro que voy a corresponder su espera, no más denme chance de ordenarme como disciplinarme.

GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Por cierto tengo twitter, donde publico anuncios de que estoy haciendo, subiré ahí anuncios sobres mis fics, como de otras cosas, así que si quieren estar informados, chequen mi twitter. Por cierto, no lo actualizo muy seguido, porque solamente lo uso para dar anuncios importantes o que considero que deben saber.

**Twitter: **_twitter. co m /LudraJenova_ (no más quitan los espacios)

También les dejo mi email: **lux_ jev (a) ymail. com** (quitan los espacios y ponen el arroba)

Por favor! No envíen emails cadenas ni nada de eso, por favor realmente se los pido, envíen solamente email que tenga que ver con mis fics, dudas o algo que haga hecho yo (dibujos, Deviantart, etc). GRACIAS!


End file.
